The Hyuuga Massacre
by aurora0914
Summary: "Yes. Konoha will be ours."
1. Hide and Seek

**I have to tell you- this is all Airyo's fault. Trust me. She got me all fired up, even before I wrote the second chapter to stronger. I'll never get any of the fics finished at this point! Oh well! Anyway, same pairing, and same theme, this story is. Read, review, this is all for Airyo! Hey, that rhymed! So anyway, please enjoy!**

_Hide and Seek_

Her feet thudded against the hard wood floors, set in a brisk pace, as she quietly headed for her hiding spot. Hanabi had challenged her to a game of hide and seek; and like always, she could never say no to her only sibling. Hanabi, her sister; she was a calm little thing, always respectful of her elders, and rarely asked for anything. Only to her closest would she ever show signs of weakness, signs of emotion. Hinata was exhilarated that Hanabi trusted her enough to share her desires with her. No one shared anything with her, not any more. Not after mother died.

Mother. Hinata's white eyes started to water as she thought about the gentle woman that was known as Hozuna Hyuuga, the Hyuuga matriarch. Her mother's kindness was unique, as none of the Hyuuga were ever kind. However, she was strong. Something that Hinata was not.

Weak. That's what she was. Hinata was weak.

Hinata shook her head, ridding herself of the tears. There was no time for that; she had to play the game properly, or else she'd upset Hanabi. He pace slowed as she reached her hiding spot, a spot that Hanabi had yet to discover. It was the cupboard, next to the door of the meeting hall for the Hyuuga elders and council. They usually had all sorts of meetings, most of which Hinata overheard, but ignored. She had no business with their politics of money and such. Last time Hinata was here when there was a meeting in place, she was stuck hearing a long, gruelling conversation about whether they should buy fish or chicken for the very important meeting they would be hosting. Hinata hoped to never experience something like that again.

She opened the door, crawling in. There was no chance of discovery; the elders were too prideful to check the perimeter with their Byakugan, much to Hinata's distaste. Pride was a horrid thing; it only got in your way in the best of times. It was only for fools.

Not that Hinata would ever tell the elders _that, _anyway.

She closed the door, leaving herself in a dark, cramped space. It was a good thing she wasn't claustrophobic; or else this hiding space would be rendered useless. Not that Hinata would have a problem with that; she had learnt that she was particularly good at hiding. Another reason for her father to look down at her. He had always said that hiding was for the weak, and that you should always fight your battles head on.

Just as she had settled down, she heard voices. Ah, so there must be a meeting taking place, Hinata concluded. She might as well listen; she had nothing better to do, anyway. "Are you sure about this, elders?" Hiashi said, his voice sounding doubtful. Hinata straightened right away; she had never, _ever, _heard her father sound, 'doubtful'.

"Yes, just think about it, Hiashi! The Hyuuga would be more powerful than ever before!" Now, Hinata was really curious. Just _what _were they talking about, anyway? The Hyuuga were powerful enough as it was. They were more than powerful, as it was. Why on earth would they need more power? Oh, that's right. Pride. Hinata inwardly scoffed.

"Fine... would you care to explain in more detail?" Came her father's polite, clipped tone. What came next however... was so horrifying, that Hinata couldn't even think properly.

"The Hyuuga's have always been ignored in Konoha, for generations! Look at how the Hokage disregards us- as if we were nothing more than an annoying bunch of parasites."

Another elder's voice chimed in. "Yes, Hiashi, Uchiha got the police, what did the Hyuuga get? Nothing. The Hokage doesn't even allow a Hyuuga to go into ANBU; something preposterous about how the Hyuuga's loyalty would be towards the Hyuuga, not Konoha. We can read underneath the underneath; we know exactly what they imply when they say that the Hyuuga would be more useful as Jounin."

Hinata was growing confused. So what did all of this mean? The Hokage seemed to be on bad terms with the Hyuuga's, that she could understand. But what did the Hyuuga plan to do about it? What _could _they do about it? "We can't let this go on, Hiashi... is this what our fathers and fore fathers taught us? We can't let ourselves ruin the Hyuuga!" Said the first elder, angrily. Hinata might have been only ten... bus she was very wise, for a ten year old. The elders were talking total rubbish. The Hyuuga's were fine as they were; they had money, nobility, land, fame. What more could they possibly want?

"Doing this, we will achieve more power than ever. We must plan this coup d'etat carefully. We cannot let it fail." What was a coup d'etat? Hinata wasn't certain.

"Yes. Konoha will be ours" At that moment, a light bulb flickered to life in Hinata's head. The Hyuuga were... the Hyuuga were... _the Hyuuga were planning to take over Konoha! _Hinata was prepared to run and get out of there, but forced herself to stay. She needed to know what would happen.

"Our attack should be perfect, so therefore, it will take us a couple of years to plan. The best period of time to attack is when Hinata has turned a Genin, because, as weak as she is, she will surely betray the Hyuuga for Konoha." Hinata knew this was the truth, but couldn't help, but feel dizzy at how her family disregarded her. "Yes, that is a good plan. We will attack when Hinata has turned a Genin. She will be busy enough to ignore us stocking up."

"True," Her father said, and then Hinata couldn't take it any more. She needed to get out, and just think. But before she left, she heard, " Who will be on the front lines?."

She quietly opened the cupboard, and tip toed out of the room. When she reached the corridor, she set out in a brisk pace, but when she was far enough away, she broke into a jog. When she finally exited the winding corridors of the Hyuuga Comound, and into the garden, she started to sprint. She needed to get out of these oppressing walls!

Her mind was racing with thoughts and feelings, and soon she found herself at a lake, by the path. She stared into the water, thinking about what she had just heard. The Hyuuga were going to start a war against Konoha. That meant people fighting. Which led to death. And the next step, after that, was sadness and sorrow. The Hyuuga's were going to kill loads of people, just because of their pride.

People, no, _ninja, _would die. Iruka-sensei could die. Kiba could die. _Naruto _could die. Would she let this happen?

No. She started shaking, and started rocking herself back and forth, her feet skimming over the water. She held her head in her hands. What would she do? What would she do? What could she do? Everyone was going to die, and it was going to be her fault. All her fault. Because of her family, her family with _her _white eyes, every one was going to die. And it would be her fault. _Hers. _Naruto would die, and it would be _because of her._ Because Father valued pride over people.

She started laughing. In the end, nothing mattered to them, but pride, did it? Nothing did. Not people, emotions were useless, and Hyuugas' had no ties... except to themselves, and their family.

Hinata shakily got up. This village, this beautiful village would be destroyed, and it would be _all her fault._ Because she was too weak to do something to stop it. Too weak to save the only thing she really, truly loved.

Then a memory of Naruto came into her mind. How everyone jeered at him, how he never gave up. What was Hinata's problems compared to his? She had none. Did she have the _right _to do nothing, and stand back while her family killed everyone? She had no right.

Her large, doe eyes became glassy and blank. Her trembling stopped, becoming non existent. Her embarrassed stance, the one that always made herself try and hide herself in a corner, disappeared. And her face- her face- was a mask, an unreadable, emotionless mask. Nothing had a purpose any more. Her family was going to kill Konoha... was there really a point in herself? Was there a point in making herself shy, because if she did so, her loved ones were going to die? She could not afford to be weak. If she did it would be _all her fault._

Hinata's first thought was to go to the Hokage. But then again- she was a Hyuuga. And that was the worst thing she could possibly do to her family: tell the Hokage to make them either suffer in prison, or be killed by some outsider. No. This was a Hyuuga problem, and a Hyuuga problem it would stay.

And then young Hinata was stricken by a horrible realisation. In this world, in the ninja world, it was kill and be killed. Like always. If she left this situation be, then Konoha would suffer loss, suffer death, suffer killings. If she told Konoha, the Hyuuga would suffer loss, suffer killings, suffer death, or suffer worse: prison. Because in prison, they would be in shame, and would no longer be able to be the prideful creatures they once were; they would self destruct, and for them, death would be better.

_Everything lay on her weak, fragile shoulders._

It was up to her. No one else could bear this burden. This was the best for the world: for the Hyuuga and Konoha alike. Konoha would know not of this horrendous betrayal, and the Hyuuga would die with pride. But could she do it?

She would have to bear this guilt for the rest of her life. She would have to leave Konoha like a criminal, would have to train every day like never before to get to the level needed. She could not afford not to have confidence; without confidence, she would get no where. Hinata knew that it was her lack of confidence that was stopping her from going anywhere. She no longer had the luxury lo be weak.

It was up to her to kill these power hungry prideful creatures, once and for all.

She knew that she would be mad afterwards. She would be everything she had avoided to be. She would be cruel, callous, and would have to act bloodthirsty- something that Hinata, no matter where or when, could never imagine herself being. But she'd have to do it. She had to do this for her family. For Konoha. For all the memories, good and bad, that she had in this place. For her mother, god bless her soul. For Hanabi.

Hanabi. Hinata paled. She knew she would be unable to kill Hanabi; someone who regarded her as a mother figure. She knew that she couldn't bring herself to kill Hanabi; as Hanabi was not only like her child, but was the last living link to her Mother. But if she didn't kill the Hyuuga, Hanabi would have to grow up in war; she would have to suffer they misery of her family's betrayal.

Hinata felt her resolve grow from rock hard, to diamond hard. She stood up from her seat on the docks by the lake. She shed her big, baggy coat; she had no need to hide any more. The coat would only hinder her training. Underneath the coat she had a tight black, mesh shirt. When she got back to the Hyuuga Compound, she would change her baggy trousers into tight, black pants, and black boots, that would allow her to be quick, and would not hinder her training.

She started walking towards the Compound, recognizing where she was. She was by the lake, that was near the Uchiha Compound. How ironic; Hinata thought bitterly. Of course she'd be by the Uchiha Compound, where the tragic incident happened. She was going to repeat the same, 'mistake', wasn't she?

Growing nearer to the Hyuuga Compound, she felt people staring at her. Good, she thought, snorting. Let them stare. Let them stare all they like; those, who still had no idea that their lives were in danger. Then the cursed mantra started repeating in her head: her family wanted to kill innocent people. Her family wanted to kill innocent people. Her family wanted to kill innocent people.

She was almost relieved that even before she stepped into the Compound, Hanabi was on her. "Where were you, sister?" she asked, still hugging her slow to respond body. "I couldn't find you-" Hanabi froze, after she had looked at Hinata's face. Hinata knew why. She looked different. Hinata certainly _felt _different. She felt like this morning, when she had still been care free, was a life time ago; not only a couple of hours.

"Sister?" Hanabi asked, her eyes widening, as she started shaking her sholdiers. "Sister?" she asked again, for good measure.

"Yes, Hanabi?" Hinata asked, politely, distantly. This morning, she would have probably said, 'w-what's w-wrong, Hanabi?' but, now she had asked this with not even a hint of stutter. Hinata inwardly snorted. How could she stutter when her family was plotting mindless wars?

"N-nothing." Hanabi stuttered. That was unusual, Hinata noted. Usually, it was the opposite, with herself stuttering. "A-anyway, I f-found you" Hanabi said, trying to break the building tension, it seemed. Hinata tried to oblige; she really did.

"Yes." Then she though about it. Without this game of hide and seek, she would have never have found out her family's plans. Without Hanabi nagging her to hide, she would have never stumbled upon that conversation that changed Hinata's future forever. Without Hanabi, she would have never have had the chance to stop her family from making a terrible mistake, costing more than just a couple of lives. "Thank you, Hanabi." Hinata said. The words, 'for giving me this chance, to right the Hyuuga's wrong', was left unsaid. Hanabi must never learn of the Hyuuga's treachery. No. One of them had to stay sane, after all.

"Y-your w-welome, Sister. I'm going t-to my r-room, now", Hanabi said, and left as fast as her feet would allow her too. Hinata mused that she was shocked by Hinata's behaviour; she had never been like this before, after all. No matter. Hanabi had to get used to this change; it was necessary for Hinata's and Konoha's survival for her to act this way. Or else, how could she ever hope to save Konoha, if she could not even stop her stutter? Hinata then looked at her pants distastefully. It was time for a change. She walked to her room.

Opening the closet, she checked the clothes that she owned. All of them were of the same restricting fashion; the same fashion that would be horrible for her training. She was annoyed, but nothing showed outwardly on her face; it was the same blankness that had appeared ever since she made up her mind about her family. The same, smothering blankness.

She made up her mind. There were no problems with the money; she got allowance every week, for whatever she wanted. It was part of being in a rich family; it was expected, a given, no matter how weak she was. Grabbing her purse, she made her way out of the silent Hyuuga Compound, towards the market centre of Konoha.

The walk was uneventful. It was mid afternoon by now; people were still staring at her. People that she recognized, but none that she knew. Still, most people knew her, the Hyuuga heiress, and most people stared, especially with her new attitude. Hinata wouldn't really call it an attitude; it was more like a desperate time that called for a desperate measure.

She arrived at a ninja equipment store, entering it soundlessly. She walked up to the counter, ignoring the numerous ninjas staring at her in curiosity. The worker smiled at her, although uneasily, she could tell. Hinata was, after all, only ten years old. Her coming alone was strange; most ten year old children come along with their parents.

"Show me all the black pants you own, and if you have any, black boots would be pleasing, as well" Hinata informed, because that was what she was doing, _informing. _She would have the black garments, and if this store didn't have them, she'd simply move onto the next. The cashier assessed her silently, taking in her posture, manner, and the cool, blank tone of voice. Then she hurriedly moved to please her with what she was looking for; her new training clothes.

Hinata was shown black legging type pants, black leather pants, as well as black shorts. Seeing as it was autumn now, she got the black leggings; she would get the shorts once summer came. Then she was shown to the shoes section, where she picked out a pair of black leather boots that came up halfway to her knees, that were said to be water proof. Hinata was taken to the counter, to make her purchase.

Not wanting to stay in the disgusting clothes she had on any longer, she immediately went to the changing rooms to change, into her knew and improved outfit. No longer would she have trouble moving with these tight fitting clothes; no longer would she look like a weak, stuttering fool. She had no right to.

The fate of Konoha rested on her shoulders.

As she watched her black clad image in the mirror, she mused on the way it started; all of it. It started in a game of hide and seek. And when it all ended, when she had saved Konoha, killing her prideful family, it would end in hide and seek. As always, she would be the one hiding. She was always good at hiding, after all.

Sometimes she had wondered what would happen if she was the one actually seeking. If she was the one actively searching for someone; would it be as boring as sitting, and waiting in a small and cramped space? In the end, she didn't think she would find out, because, she was sure of one thing.

In this lifetime, she would always be the one hiding.

**Taaa-daaa!~ Blame Airyo-chan for getting me fired up for this fanfic. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. It's basically the same idea as the Uchiha Massacre, instead this is worse, because out of all of those loyal to Konoha, Hinata is the only one who actually knows of their treacherous plans. Unlike Itachi, who told them all to the Hokage. So it's wayyy more guilt for Hinata-chan, cuz she wasn't even ordered to do so!**

**Anyways, review, review, and thank Airyo-**

**Sincerely, **

**Aurora-chan!**


	2. Complicated

**Thaaaaaaank you so very much, Airyo-chan, who was my Beta! Whooop for Airyo-chan! Many, many, hugs and kisses. And because she Beta'd it so quickly, I decided to get started on the second chapter. Declaimer: plot is allllllll mine, but sadly Naruto is owned by Kishimoto. For now. Bwahahaha! Kidding. Characters don't belong to me, either. I don't like having only one characters' pov, so in this story, there will be two. Oh, and Itachi is not a _full _saint. Even he has his bitter moments.**

_Complicated _

Itachi was misunderstood. Really, that's all he was. He wasn't as complicated as people always thought him to be- he thought complicated things, by all means, yes- but he himself didn't have very many needs. He didn't need entertainment, nor money, nor power, nor any of the other things that most greedy people needed nowadays; he just needed food, sleep, and water. So how did he always end up in the most complicated situations?

He was a self driven pacifist. He didn't enjoy conflict, and he found fighting pointless; harming something or someone was pointless. He found a lot of things pointless. Maybe that's why he didn't feel a lot of things; things like annoyance, boredom, enthusiasm, or any such other things. He only felt the very extreme things: happiness, and despair.

Sadly, however, he had almost never experienced the former. His whole life was a deep chasm that he kept on falling in. The only thing that had ever given him happiness was his little brother, Sasuke. Sasuke had seen him as a person; not a genius ninja that most other people regarded him as. Even his father, and his mother, after he had passed the age of seven, always saw him as the 'genius' of the family. The one that was destined to lead the Uchiha to greatness.

Too bad that Itachi was never one for commitment to meaningless things. As a genius, he had a mind of his own, and could clearly tell the difference between right and wrong. That was the whole reason that the Uchiha Massacre occurred, but if he was given a chance to repeat history, he would have done it again. Although Itachi wasn't sure if he'd be able to kill his parents a second time. The first time was bad enough for his mentality as it was- the second time would be fatal.

Sometimes Itachi felt that the situations were all his fault. If he had never blabbed on the Uchiha, maybe his mother and father would still be alive, and he wouldn't be on the run now, and... a cough interrupted his train of thoughts, making his body shudder painfully. The cough came only once in a while, but Itachi was sure that it was only a cold; it would pass soon.

"Are you okay, sir?" Asked a young looking woman who was seated near him in the café. He had transformed into a man in his mid thirties, with brown hair and brown eyes, looking as average as he possibly could. When you were an S-Classed missing nin in the Bingo Book, you wanted to blend in as much as possible.

Itachi couldn't help but be a bit bitter at the thought. Even though he knew that it was necessary for him to leave his home and be a criminal for a living, he couldn't help but regret it slightly. It had been three years now, since he had had a normal home, with a normal bed to sleep in. Yet again, in his life, he was faced with a complication; this time, it was his living arrangements.

"Can I sit here?" Itachi had observed a strange looking man enter the café and walk towards him with purpose. Itachi was instantly on his guard. The man was pierced with numerous rings; nose rings, ear rings, and mouth rings. His eyes possessed the Rinnegan, something that you could only see if you looked underneath the genjutsu. Itachi, being the genjutsu user he was, could instantly spot the differences. This person was a ninja, who probably knew who Itachi was. But why did this person have the Rinnigan? How? Was he a protégé of the Sage of Six Paths? Itachi decided not to worry about it, until he had more information regarding the subject.

"Name?" Itachi asked monotonously, his ever present mask upon his face. He had to learn about his opponent, after all. Despite Itachi's unnerving blank face, the orange haired man showed no signs of weakness.

"Pein." He said, and then beckoned Itachi to come closer. "This place is too crowded; I have a proposition I wish to discuss with you." Itachi was inwardly curious, although he knew that starting a fight at a café would do no good for him, or for the citizens. He warily stood up and followed the orange haired man out of the café. The continued walking, until 'Pein' broke into a run. Itachi followed his lead, running after him with ease. Pein led him into a forest, south east of the café they were just at.

Finally, the orange haired man slowed to a stop, and slowly turned to face Itachi. Itachi stood, in a casual position, although his guard was up. "Itachi, Uchiha", he said, and Itachi, somehow, was not surprised. Instead, he transformed back into his normal image. Now, in the place of the thirty year old average looking man, stood a fifteen year old with devastating good looks.

"Yes?" He asked, staring at the orange haired man nonchalantly. He gave nothing away; he couldn't. One little mistake could result in his premature death. He couldn't let anyone kill him, the only person that could kill him was Sasuke. That way, he could pay for his sins, and die in peace. Especially when he knew that Sasuke was strong enough to care for himself.

"You, Itachi Uchiha, are a rogue nin of Konoha. You have killed your entire family, for unknown reasons. You are a criminal. You do not belong anywhere. You have no purpose in life." Itachi knew that half of what he was saying was wrong, but decided to play along. He kept quiet, waiting for 'Pein' to finish. "We, the Akatsuki, will have you join our ranks."

While Itachi's outward face was composed and blank, inwardly, it was a different story. What was Akatsuki? Some kind of criminal organization planning to take over the world? After all, he was a criminal, why else would they want a criminal to join their ranks? Only other criminals would not be scared of criminals. And what could criminals, when grouped together, do, other than plan evil to the world? "Our goal is peace. We will take over the corrupt villages of the ninja world, and show them pain. Then, and only then, will the world be at peace." He continued, oblivious of Itachi's inner turmoil.

Itachi, the genius he was, could immediately understand what was happening. This person, Pein, was recruiting some of the most dangerous shinobi of the world, all into one organization. They would all join for different reasons; some for the fighting, some for the power, some for the peace. And they wanted him to join, to add to the power, to the horrible name they wanted for themselves.

The question was, should Itachi join? They would definitely be a threat to Konoha; the most he could do was be a self proclaimed double agent, and warn Konoha of the Akatsuki when he could, without any of the members noticing. Itachi almost wanted to sigh in exasperation. How come it was always him that got dragged into these complicated scenarios?

"I will join your ranks." Itachi said, keeping his face clear of any unwanted emotions. He observed that this Pein also showed no emotions in the time he had known him; it was almost like he was a puppet, like he was dead. That was when Itachi solved the puzzle of Pein; this orange haired man was dead. Someone was using his chakra to manipulate the body of doing his bidding, through the numerous piercings that dotted his skin. They weren't just piercings; they were chakra transmitters. How clever. Itachi wondered if he had any other bodies.

"Follow me." The body said, beckoning him to start running. Itachi did as he was told; he followed the corpse into the trees, keeping up with the fast pace. They were heading towards the Fire Country. How ironic, Itachi thought dryly.

They travelled for hours, leaving the quaint Country of Tea. Itachi wasn't sure how long they travelled, but he did notice that the sun was coming up by the time they reached their destination. They were in some kind of cliff side, with a river and what looked like a cave. The cave had genjutsu, however, so it would be hard to tell for all but him.

"This is the Akatsuki Base." Pein had spoken for the first time in hours, informing him something that he had already guessed. He walked up towards the cave entrance, and Itachi watched as he bit into his thumb, and placed his bloody hand right in the centre of the door. That was when Itachi felt the rock give way to a dark corridor, only lit by candles. Pein stepped in, and Itachi followed him, through the long and twisting corridors of the Akatsuki base.

"The Members are not all assembled. When we are, I, who from not on will be called Leader, will contact you through the rings." Rings...? Itachi wondered what on earth and heaven he was talking about. Itachi didn't wear any rings; they usually got in the way when you performed hand signs. They entered a room, and Pein undid another genjutsu, opening a drawer. Itachi guessed that there were valuable things there, possibly the 'rings' he was talking about. He took something small that Itachi could not decipher, and threw it at him. Itachi caught it effortlessly, and took to examining what was in his hands. It was a ring; one that had a red stone it it, with the kanji, 'scarlet'. "Wear it on your right ring finger, or else the jutsu will not work." Pein said, watching him intently as he put on the ring.

"Congratulations. You are now forever bound to Akatsuki. There is no turning back." Pein said, the moment that Itachi had put on the ring. Then he turned, "Konan will give you your uniform. Afterwords, you are free to do as you please, until further contact via ring."

Konan? Itachi wondered, until he sensed a chakra nearby. That must be the 'Konan', Pein was talking about. He stared blankly as she entered the room, adorned with a black and red cloak. She didn't speak; instead, she handed him a cloak and hat of the same design, and immediately left the room. She doesn't like me very much, Itachi thought dryly.

He then decided that since he was free, he would roam the country a bit more, in peace, until he was given a myriad of missions, that would take away all the free time he had. He made his way to the exit, already having memorized the route Pein took to get to this room. Konan said nothing; she just watched him silently, her expression eerily reminding him of his own. Before he left the room, however, he donned the Akatsuki cloak and hat, officially stating his status as now a member of the Akatsuki.

At least now he had something to do. That seemed to be the only positive side of this ordeal; that and the fact that he could inform Konoha about this budding danger. How he was going to do that, though, was another question...

He left Konan in the room, swiftly walking through the maze of corridors. Soon, he found himself at the exit of the Akatsuki base, and wanting to waste no time, he quickly dissembled the genjutsu surrounding it. Once he was on the other side, he put it up, not wanting to get Pein suspicious over such a trivial matter. What should he do now...? He mused briefly. He decided that he would see Konoha one last time, on friendly terms, and maybe observe Sasuke for a while. Who knows, maybe the next time he'd have to see Konoha, would be as part of the Akatsuki; Itachi dreaded when that time came.

He set off into a run, jumping through the trees with ease. This was the kind of landscape he grew up in; Not the marshes of the Water Country, or the desert of the Wind Country. The forest was his home. He was not far away from Konoha; it would only take him five hours to get there.

By the time he had arrived, it was already midday; Konoha was bustling with people, like usual. Itachi performed a genjutsu to cloak himself, this time. The ninja here could easily tell if he was using a Henge jutsu, so it would be better if he used genjutsu. This time, he cloaked himself as a boy of around ten years of age, with black hair, and blue eyes. He tried to make himself look as average as possible; when one ninja infiltrated another village, they wanted to look as average as possible. He entered the village, and none of the civilians noticed him, although he was walking towards the Academy.

The walk didn't take long; sooner, rather than later, he found himself at the playground of the ninja Academy. It was lunch break, it seemed that he had gotten lucky. Mo one noticed as he slipped in with the children, and as he walked to see where Sasuke was at. It wasn't hard; Sasuke was surrounded by a hoard of girls. Itachi, having been there, felt sympathy for Sasuke.

Then he felt someone approach him. "What are you doing here, Uchiha Itachi?" spoke a quiet voice. Itachi swirled around at the speed of light; he found himself face to face with a young Hyuuga girl. Ah, so Hyuugas' can see through genjutsu; he cursed his luck. When they said the 'Byakugan' were the all seeing eyes, they really did mean that. As the Byakugan could see the chakra paths, the could easily tell the real image of a person. While he had been in ANBU, the information on the Hyuuga's was always kept classified; and anyway, there had never been a Hyuuga in ANBU. Itachi, while curious, had never delved deep into that history. "I've seen you come here before; however, this is my first time confronting you. Have you come to check on Sasuke?" For the first time, Itachi looked really closely at the Hyuuga girl. Her whole, childish face... was... blank. Those mirrored eyes showed nothing but his own reflection. She seemed to be stripped of all emotion, which was quite unusual.

"If you want, I can get you to actually speak to Sasuke." Itachi was flabbergasted. She probably recognized him by his similar looks to Sasuke, and she knew who he was; Itachi hadn't denied it. So why... why was she offering to help him?

"Why?" He asked her, being naturally suspicious. She just looked at him, and shrugged.

"Why not? Now, come. Lunch break ends soon." She turned, and walked off, as if expecting him to follow. Itachi, cursing his curiosity, did follow. They walked towards the hoard of girls. "I wish to speak to Sasuke," she told the girls. The girls tried to snarl, but the Hyuuga was intimidating when she wanted to be. "Are you denying my request?" she asked, and the girls were hit with a lot of killer intent. They nervously gave way to Sasuke. She walked up to him, and asked, "Do you wish to play tag?" Itachi noticed that she was awarding him with an opportunity to get away from all the girls.

"Hn," he scoffed, but Itachi recognized it as a 'yes', in Sasuke speak. "Who's he?" Sasuke asked, and Itachi took this opportunity to speak to his little brother, something he hadn't done since three years ago.

" Hokkaido Ruki." Itachi spoke up, his mind already coming up with an excuse. "My parents are in Konoha for the week, dragging my along. They told me that I could do whatever I want, so I wandered off here." Itachi's eyes observed as Sasuke's eyes clouded over by the mention of, 'parents'. Itachi felt a pang of regret hit his heart, and thought that speaking to Sasuke might not be such a good idea, after all.

Hinata broke the accumulating tension. "You're it,", she said, pointing at Sasuke, and running off.

That was how he spent the lunch time playing childish games, something he hadn't done since he was seven. To his astonishment, he had, 'fun'. He had never had fun. But, alas, all the good things come to an end; the end of the lunch break came. Sasuke immediately took off to lesson; Itachi stopped Hinata from doing the same.

She looked at him in confusion, her eyebrows knitting together. Itachi wished he could trust her... but how could he, when he couldn't even trust himself? Knowing that she could look through genjutsu, he activated his sharingan. Then, with the speed of light, he erased all memories she had of him, catching her as she fell. He couldn't leaver her like this; she showed him compassion, something he didn't understand, something that would probably forever remain a mystery, to a killer like him... Why? He asked her silently, staring at her sleeping form.

He left her on a nearby, taking a few moments to just stare at her. She hadn't judged him... she had helped him, as if she knew about his past. "Thank you" he told her, and an overwhelming feeling to repay her arose within him. He fingered the necklace he had on. It would be obvious if she woke up and found the necklace on herself, especially since it had the Uchiha crest on it, but he couldn't help himself. He just couldn't. And so, he took of the necklace he adorned, and put it across her neck. The necklace was made out of platinum, with a locket on it, made out of diamonds and rubies. It was incredibly valuable, but to Itachi, what was more valuable was the inside. Inside, there was a picture of his family, when he was young, before it all started. He infused his chakra within the locket, making sure that she wouldn't be able to open it. If she did, she might be able to figure it out, and remember; Itachi couldn't have that.

He left her there, before someone could find him. He didn't look back as he walked away, knowing that if he did, he would search for comfort of possibly the only human that had never looked at him as a murderer; a killer. While Hinata would probably never remember him, he would always remember her.

Itachi sighed. When had this all become so complicated? When did he become so complicated? Because, before, Itachi could swear that he was simple... And with that, Itachi left Konoha, knowing that he couldn't possibly chance coming back here again. He was sad that he wouldn't be able to see Sasuke again for who knows what period of time, but he knew that if he met Hinata again, he wouldn't be able to leave her so easily.

It was all so unfair. Why was he the one that was born a genius of the Uchiha clan? He would've paid anything to have just been a normal civilian, with a normal family, and most of all, a normal life. Yet, at the same time he knew that no one else could've fulfilled the role he was given to fulfil, the role of being the criminal. Itachi knew that wishing was all in vain, so he had stopped a long time ago.

While he was daydreaming, (a part of him, however, was always alert) he had already left Konoha. It was disappearing from his line of sight behind him. Itachi wondered where he would go next; where could he go? He only had a few more years of freedom before he became a full fledged Akatsuki.

And then he realised exactly what he had to do. He had to search for the old Sannin Jiraiya, who, was loyal to Konoha, despite all of his incessant wandering. Now, though, the question was, how on earth was he supposed to drop that information without him being discovered? Since Itachi was who he was, he knew that Jiraiya wouldn't believe him. He may believe some kind of alter ego, or whatever. Or should he just leave an anonymous tip?

Itachi sighed, for the infinitive time today. When _had _his life become so complicated? How he yearned for the time when all he was worried about was keeping Sasuke out of trouble... he wished his mother was her right now, as he fingered his neck, before he remembered that his locket was no longer there.

**Ah, finished! :D ;D! SOOOOO! How was that? Please review!? Ah, and if you're fed up with my angsty stories, for a bit of a breather, you can read How Annoying. It's about Hinata- like usual- but please, please, read! Anyway, that's enough of my shameless advertising! Once more, thank you so much, Airyo, my Beta!**

**Sincerely, **

**Aurora-chan!**


	3. Invisible

**Kisses to Airyo-chan who Beta'd it again! I think she likes Hinata-Pov more than Itachi Pov... Aww... to bad that his Pov will be coming up in chapter 4! Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers that reviewed the story! I can only PM people with accounts... so guests, hurry up and make accounts! XD! Enjoy! PS Hinata is still 10. At the end, she'll be around eleven or so.**

_Invisible_

Before that fateful day, Hinata might have said that she appreciated being invisible. It gave her anonymity, and a sense of mystery. However, Hinata now understood that she didn't know how invisible she really was. Although she didn't particularly care about much, anymore. The morning after her enlightenment, when she had entered the classroom, all in black, she gave the class somewhat of a shock.

"Who are you?"

"Are you new?" 

"Where are you from?" Such responses could be heard from all around the classroom. Hinata inwardly scoffed, but keeping up a blank façade, she walked to her old seat. People were whispering behind her back, she knew; despite the fact, she was actually realising that she just _didn't care. _Her life no longer revolved around pleasing others; she now had a purpose, a goal, a mission. If she failed it, well- the devil shall reap her soul. She would not let it be her fault. It wouldn't be her fault.

That was besides the point. She sat in her seat, staring blankly at Iruka, the teacher of the class. He seemed quite befuddled, and started the class slightly later than he was supposed to. "Class, calm down!" And then he looked, at her, quite sheepishly, then asked, "I'm sorry, are you lost? This is supposed to be the class that is graduating in three years."

If she were the old Hinata she would have broken down in tears, right then. Unfortunately, that Hinata died with her family's betrayal. " I am Hyuuga Hinata, and I have been here since the beginning of the year." She said, her eyes and voice blank. Iruka looked over his register, before finding a Hyuuga Hinata.

"I'm so sorry about that," he apologized, and embarrassed blush creeping up his cheeks. Then he stopped the chatter. "Lets get to work!"

Hinata stayed silent. She would not grant him her forgiveness, there was no need. She knew that he did not care enough to actually be upset about it; it was all an act, an act to appear somewhat nice and mannered. Throughout lesson, she paid rapt attention to Iruka. However, he was blabbing on about things she already knew. She had learnt them as a Hyuuga heiress, after all.

Then they were ushered outside to do some shuriken practice. That was good; the old Hinata would have faltered with her confidence, but this Hinata didn't have the luxury. What if when, she was supposed to kill her clan, someone survived then went off to destroy Konoha because of her miserable aiming skills? No, she could not allow that to happen.

They took turns. Hinata lined up, not especially caring when she would have to throw. She, however, was behind an annoying guy... Sasake? Sesuke? No, it was Sasuke. She remembered now- the only person that Itachi Uchiha had spared during the Uchiha Massacre. It wasn't him that she found annoying, no, it was the hoard of girls that were always surrounding him. No matter, not even loud annoyances could bother her concentration today. "Next!" Iruka called, and handed her four shuriken, to aim at the straw stuffed body. She had read a book about human anatomy; the best places to hit a person and kill them would be the heart, lungs, stomach, and eyes. Hinata threw, a shuriken at the left eye of the straw, and then without pause at the lungs, the heart, and the stomach. After she finished, she turned to Iruka with dead eyes. He- and the rest of the class- seemed stunned, unable to comprehend that Hyuuga Hinata had just struck four lethal accurate blows on a straw body, while most of the class was only able to manage one or two, at most.

Hiinata just blankly stared, and walked to the back of the line, silently hitting the unfreeze button in this scene. Iruka silently handed Sasuke another four shuriken, and Sasuke took them, and aimed. He managed to get all of the shuriken to hit the straw body, however, none of them were lethal shots. They would heavily damage the opponent if hit, yes, but they would not kill him. Sasuke grunted, as all of the girls went crazy over him, disregarding the fact that Hinata's shots were more lethal.

Iruka broke the silence that had accumulated. "Now, you all get your own target to practice. Take the shuriken that I have given you, and line up in alphabetical order." Hinata went in between Sakura and Kiba, shuriken in hand. How can I completely defile my target? She wondered. What would a ninja do? Ninja's use chakra. If I can somehow transfer chakra into my shuriken... Completely disregarding Kiba and Sakura, she activated the Byuakugan. She gazed at the chakra in her hand, concentrating on the tiny dotes that were the pores of her chakra.

She spent the next five minutes experimenting on opening and closing the pores in her fingers, and the five minutes after that concentrating on letting the chakra cover the shuriken fully. All in all, it took her around fifteen minutes to master this simple technique. When her shuriken was covered in chakra, she threw the shuriken straight through were the body's heart was supposed to be, ripping the whole thing in half.

Huh, she thought absent mindedly, that was only one shuriken, too... Iruka walked over to her, seeming nervous. Hinata deactivated the Byakugan. "Hinata, how did you learn this technique?" Iruka asked, looking nervous. Hinata only stared at him blankly, until she understood what he was trying to say.

"Byakugan." She said, as if this explained everything. It did, in a way... a really vague way. All of the students stared at her in awe, noticing her for the first time since she had entered the Academy. Most of the girls were jealous, however, which was understandable, as they had nothing better to worry about. Hinata, unlike them, had a lot of things to worry about.

"Maybe... you should move up a class?" he suggested, his eyes on the blown up straw dummy. Hinata thought about it for a moment... if she moved up, that would mean more work. More work meant less time. Less time meant less training. She had no time for this nonsense, as her goal wasn't graduating. Her goal was to become better, faster, stronger... enough to kill her family. To do that, she needed to find her own special techniques.

"No, thank you." Hinata replied coolly. "I find that I have a lot more to learn in this class." She said, and then walked out. "If that is all, as I have done my work, I'll be dismissed from class." Were her last words, before she walked off. Hinata knew that she would have to pace herself: enough to be at the top, but not enough to get her moved up another level.

Suddenly, she heard the rustling of a river. During her time of daydreaming, she ended up at a small waterfall in the forest. She stared at the area, contemplating on what to do. Maybe she could use that area to train... yes, that seemed like the best idea. She would be left in peace, with no people to disturb her.

A few months later, she found herself staring at the same water fall that she had discovered a while back. She had been training for a long time now... around three months. Throughout those tree months, she had developed her chakra manipulation skills, as well as her strength and endurance, however, she had failed to create her own, original, jutsu.

"Curse it all!" she screamed, staring at the canopy of leaves above her. If only... she sighed, and started pacing, failing to see what she was standing on. "I'm a failure!" she yelled into the forest, stomping her feet. The water rose up with her. She only then noticed that she was standing on the river, with the water encircling her from all around. She touched the crystals with fascination. "That's right, water!" she muttered to herself, experimenting with moving the water without actually touching it.

"Byakugan!" she murmured, activating her jutsu. She stared at her chakra as she moved the water along. She stared as she tried making the water go green, to change its outward appearance. She failed; instead, the water turned a beautiful lilac colour. She reached out to touch it, but before she could, some of the droplets had hit a tree. She stared in horror as the tree trunk was eaten up, disintegrating because of the toxic water.

To calm herself down, Hinata fingered the locket around her neck. It was becoming a frequent habit of hers; even though she had no idea where the locket had come from. Two weeks or so ago, she had woken up on a bench, with no memory of how she got there, with a strange metal around her neck. That was when she discovered the locket, a platinum metal decorated with diamonds and rubies, shaped as a fan. Hinata cautiously recognized the Uchiha crest, but decided to keep that truth to herself. If she were to ask someone, she would ask Sasuke, but she'd rather not approach the depressed pre-teen; he always put her in a more dreary mood than usual.

She had tried to open the locket many times before, but had failed, miserably. She had checked the locket with her Byakugan, and had found a strange chakra covering it, forcing it closed. The chakra was really warm... but dark, at the same time, if that made sense. Like black fire. She had never met anyone before with that type of chakra.

Since seeing the chakra, she had given up on opening the locket, instead hiding it underneath her clothes. Hinata had a gut feeling that no good would come from someone seeing it.

The water hitting and blending back into the river snapped her out of her daze. With more determination, she continued practicing the technique. She wondered if she would be able to call this jutsu an original jutsu, since no one helped her master it, and no one taught her it.

Just a week after her eleventh birthday, Hinata had finally mastered the jutsu. Not only that, but she had overheard another conversation regarding what she had been hoping all along would not be true. "Have you told all of the Hyuugas of age about what will happen in two years' time?" a Hyuuga elder muttered, addressing her father.

"Yes. They all know of The Plan, and they all agree with our views. That will help speed up the process. Is the date still in order? During Hinata's first Chuunin exams?" Hiashi asked, in a somewhat eager tone. Hinata was disgusted by him. Her own father, planning the downfall of her own village! The resolve in Hinata had grown harder than ice. So had Hinata's heart. The shell had been enclosed in rock, making it all the harder to break, without shattering.

That was why, that day, she mastered what she called the 'Toxic Water' jutsu. It was so lethal, Hinata had found, that just three drops were enough to completely destroy a tree. Hinata wondered how many it would take to kill a human. While Hinata practised on trees, she couldn't bring herself to kill any harmless animals. They were innocent, truly innocent, and didn't deserve a pre-mature death. Humans, especially adults, however, where a completely different story. They were corrupted by such greed, and malice, that sometimes, Hinata wished she could kill them herself. The time for her to kill, with her being too young. She wished the time would never come... yet, somehow, knew it would.

She moved to the next part of her jutsu: actually summoning water. It took her only a couple of weeks to manage that. It wasn't as hard as actually intoxicating the water; no, not at all. But, one day, in school, when they were learning to throw needles, she was struck with a brilliant idea. She could... actually solidify the water, and hit people with that more easily! Actually, it would be easier to hit them with water... if they weren't moving. What if she ran out of chakra? She could then use the needles, as a last resort. But even better than that, would be a toxic sword. One that melted everything it touched.

Though Hinata doubted it would only take her a couple of weeks to 'make' such a weapon. As she was thinking all this, her face stayed blank. It was admirable how she'd come to control her facial expression and body language. A couple of times she had stared at herself in the mirror; wondering if this was the same Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress, daughter of Hiashi and Hozuna Hyuuga. Maybe everyone changed when reality hit them straight in the face.

Just then, Iruka called on her to answer the question on the board. Quickly glancing through it, she answered, "The twenty fifth shinobi rule is that a shinobi must never show their tears." Iruka glared at her suspiciously, but finding no change in expression, moved on. Hinata guessed that he was slightly scared from her with her now emotionless face.

Like Hinata cared.

Later that afternoon, she worked on solidifying her water. She only managed to solidify one needle, which she tried picking up, delighted that the poison didn't work on her. That was something that she had discovered a while ago, actually, when she accidentally sprayed herself and waited for her immediate death and in effect, the death of Konoha. She was pleasantly surprised when she opened her eyes, and found herself, in fact, alive. Ninjutsu worked in mysterious ways, she had concluded.

To her surprise, she had mastered solidifying water, a mere two months after she had started trying. Hinata now realised that she was Jounin level. Maybe she was a genius, after all. Although she wasn't a genius at the Hyuuga clan style. It had to do more with her high affinity of water, that she hadn't dared to explore before. Yet, she still hadn't mastered Taijutsu properly, and to do that, she had to create her sword that would melt through anything it cut. So far, she could only aim her needles.

To practice Taijutsu, she needed a partner. And a powerful one, at that. Suddenly, Hinata remembered Yuuhi Kurenai, the person that would inevitably become her Jounin teacher. Hinata still remembered that day, before she had hardened her heart, when she heard that her father was abandoning her because of her lack of talent. Lack of talent, Hinata snickered to herself, finding it ironic. If he could only see her now!

But he couldn't. That would ruin the surprise for when it came, for when she needed to use her jutsu against him. And so, Hinata set off, in search of Kurenai.

After she had exited the forest, she had went straight to the Hokage, but to her fortune, she had spotted Kurenai when walking to the Hokage tower. Hinata had walked straight up to her, taking in her surprised expression. " Would you mind sparring with me?" Hinata asked, keeping her tone polite, and blank. Like usual. She was never rude, but her blankness usually got on peoples' nerves. Kurenai, however, seemed surprised at her rather 'sudden' proclamation.

Then to Hinata's displeasure, Kurenai declined. "I'm sorry." she said, blinking owlishly. "But maybe... when you're older, Hinata-chan." Hinata wanted to tell Kurenai to not use such a nick name as she pleased, but bit her tongue. She wouldn't have to deal with the woman very much in the future, anyway.

"Thank you for considering my proposal. Well, I shall look forward to the time when I'm older, Kurenai-san." Hinata avoided using honorific titles, but she felt she needed to, this time. "Well, I'll be on my way, then." She finished politely, and then immediately disappeared from the area, using her increased speed from training. She had, at one point, worn weights, after all. They were actually quite effective for strengthening muscles and such. She still sometimes wore them.

For the next couple of months, Hinata spent all her energy on creating a sword. Three dreadful months later, she had finally mastered the technique. She had created a beautiful toxic sword, one that was light weight, and a beautiful lilac colour. Like her poisoned water and kunai.

After she had created the sword, she had found the ultimate answer to her Taijutsu training. She could train against herself! But to do that, she needed to learn how to do Kage Bunshin. Oh well... on the other hand, she was graduating soon. Since her ninjutsu was all learnt, she now had a year to prepare herself with the taijutsu of it all.

All the training put aside, she almost never went home any more. She only went home to sleep. Only Hanabi noticed, and when she did, she would beg Hinata to play with her. Hinata rarely did, finding the need to train growing heavier and heavier as the days passed, and the day to her Chuunin exams neared. Despite rarely playing with her sister, when she did, she had prohibited playing hide and seek. Hanabi had whined and begged, but Hinata's decision stood firm. Who knows what other catastrophes would happen if she continued playing the game.

Her school life was a different story. She made herself to be neck to neck with Sasuke, not wanting to go above the Uchiha 'genius' unless somewhat noticed. She was noticed anyway, but not enough to get her moved up a class, which was good. She had no time for that, especially when she was learning how to create a shadow clone.

What baffled Hinata, was not her grades. It was the children. Before, Hinata was invisible; unnoticed. Now, Hinata was always swarmed with people around her, and jealous glares, which she all ignored. She couldn't concentrate on these people; these people who did not yet know the truth of the world, thinking that everything was all fun and games. It wasn't. Being a shinobi meant being a killer, and Hinata bet that only three or four people in the class understood what being a killer meant. It meant death. Destruction. Pain. Suffering.

What baffled Hinata even more, though, was something else. It was the fact that when she was invisible, she had always worn open expressions, always showed emotions, always behaved like a normal child. When she was an open box, no one bothered to see. It was as if she was invisible. Now, though, she had closed her box. Closed her heart. Now that her box was closed, everyone gathered around to see what was in it.

When she felt pain, when she felt suffering, when she showed that, nobody cared enough to see. Nobody cared about her. When she didn't show it, though, everyone wanted to see; everything wanted to see what was hidden.

Sometimes, Hinata wondered if children ever noticed how sadistic they truly were. They probably didn't understand how much they hurt others. They probably didn't care. Children were self centred, only caring about themselves. Hinata wondered if she was ever like that.

In the end, she really didn't care.

Being invisible, with its own pains, was a luxury. An important part of being shinobi. Something that Naruto was not. Hinata only then realised how little she'd been thinking about Naruto...

As she fingered her locket, yet again.

**Sorry, no ItachiXHinata action! Are you sad? I'm sad. Well, anyway, the next chapter will be better. This chapter was crucial, however, to explain the story and how Hinata came to be and stuff. Do you like Hinata's technique? Poisoned water? It's awesome! If only she had learnt that and not the gentle fist! I might actually make her use that later in the story... but, uh, that's kind of like using the needles, isn't it? Whatever. Meh. Thanks to Airyo-chan, like always, and**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Sincerely,**

**Aurora-chan!**


	4. Defeating the Snake

**Much love is being sent to Airyo-chan. Feel the love, Airyo! FEEL IT! Just kidding, xoxo. Anyway, I had a review from... Anon, was it? She was asking the relationship between Hinata and Neji. That will be explained in future chapters. I will not spoil the story for you! But no, she does not hate Neji. Thank you to all those who review! I always read each and every one.**

_Defeating the Snake_

It had been months since he had joined Akatsuki, and they still haven't contacted him. While Itachi mentally knew that he was part of the Akatsuki, physically, he was doing nothing. He was only travelling the world, trying to waste time with touring all that he could see. After all, his life only had one purpose: to have Sasuke defeat him in battle, without going easy on him. Until then, Itachi could not die.

His birthday had passed, just yesterday, making him sixteen. Itachi had went to a restaurant, congratulating himself on managing to survive that long. All the odds were against him, it seemed. He had taken off his Akatsuki garment to try and forget. He immediately regretted trying to celebrate at all. The moment he entered the restaurant, he was surrounded by whores. He felt disgust rise in his throat.

He should probably explain. The Uchiha curse is to sink into negative emotions. It makes the Uchiha feel things to the extreme. Even Itachi, to some extent was not spared. You see, Uchiha men only fell in love once. Until then, they feel nothing for the fairer sex. They also feel that love to the extreme, which means that it might be very, very suffocating. So, yes, Itachi was a virgin. And proud to be one. That meant that emotions had never bested him, such meaningless emotions as _love._

And anyway, having sex makes the man vulnerable. You needed to _trust _the person you were having sex with. Itachi had never trusted a person in his life. Which made quite a few people believe he had issues. But he didn't. Shinobi couldn't afford to _trust. _You never knew who was going to stab you in the back.

However, as he fingered his neck, finding the necklace gone, he corrected himself. He had trusted a person. To some extent. Which was very unusual. Very, very unusual. Itachi's thoughts wandered to the Hyuuga heiress, wondering how she was doing, and if she told anyone of the necklace he had given her. Not that she knew it was from him. Itachi thought himself stupid for giving her such an obvious clue, but he had never regretted it. She had something to remember him by... even if she couldn't remember him at all.

He exited the dreaded restaurant the moment he had finished his meal. He could not stand to be around any of those sluts any longer. As he stepped out onto the street, the first thing he did was find the nearest forest. There, he could relax, and maybe have a breath of fresh air. As he went there, he noticed a presence... a horrible, slimy presence. He was immediately on guard, not that he wasn't before.

He almost sighed. Did he have to deal with annoying people on his birthday, of all times?

"Kukukuku," Called out a high, creepy voice. "What have I found here?" A dark shadow stepped out of a dark shadow. His eyes managed to make out one of the Legendary Sannin that he hadn't had the 'pleasure' of meeting. He knew of Orochimaru; his face stained all of the bingo books. A traitor that took to experimenting on the innocent. Such people disgusted Itachi to no ends. He did that for amusement, how revolting.

"Orochimaru." He acknowledged. His face was clear of any emotion, his eyes staring blankly at Orochimaru's sickly yellow slitted ones. He moved away as Orochimaru tried appearing behind him, instead leaving a clone in his place.

"I've found you interesting... Itachi, would you have the pleasure of becoming my next vessel?" Itachi quickly caught on that he meant body. That meant that he was switching bodies depending on the blood line limits, and that concluded that he was after his sharingan. Typical.

Instead of wasting his breath on answering, he let his clone explode. Orochimaru, sadly, melted to the ground. "I'll take that as a no, then." Orochimaru said, his voice sounding quite girlish at the end. He then summoned a giant snake. Riding on it, he came at Itachi. Itachi sighed. While he could summon his ravens, it would be better if he just killed the snake instead.

He shot multiple giant fireballs at the snake, and before it dodged, he trapped it into a genjutsu with his sharingan. He really didn't want to activate it for something as troublesome as this, but he would have preferred to end this as quickly as he could.

The snake caught on fire, while the real snake jumped off. Orochimaru then tried using an earth jutsu on him, one that was really easy to dodge, Itachi reflected. All he had to do was use the substitution jutsu, to come behind Orochimaru.

Meanwhile, Itachi observed, Orochimaru had paled. Suddenly, he wasn't the predator any more, he was the _prey. _That must have come to a great shock to him, Itachi mused. Honestly, though, Itachi couldn't care less. Then, Orochimaru tried to capture him with snake hands. What an elementary move; all Itachi had to do is cut the snakes with a kunai.

Finally, Orochimaru tried to pull the big guns, summoning Manda. A giant snake was in front of Itachi, and Itachi finally realised that he'd have to summon an animal of his own, to be able to trap the snake in genjutsu and kill it.

Itachi swiftly made the signs to summon his giant raven, Yagaterasu. Underneath him was a giant onyx coloured raven, with glaring red eyes, and three legs. They communicated mentally, with no time lost. They flew towards the bickering Manda and Orochimaru.

Manda took one look at Yagaterasu, and immediately straightened, knowing that this wasn't prey. It took a few minutes for Manda to actually look at Itachi, something that Itachi was quite annoyed at. No matter, as Manda tried capturing the flying Yagaterasu, and didn't succeed. Yagaterasu spewed fire at Manda, while Manda tried capturing them with a bunshin clone, before the bunshin had met Itachi's eyes and disappeared.

Finally, however, Manda met his downfall. He had looked into Itachi's eyes, and frozen where he was. Before Itachi could hit him with a powerful jutsu, Manda had disappeared, not without casualties. His tail had burned off.

Apparently, Orochimaru had more tricks' up his sleeve. Itachi watched as he summoned three boxes, each with a number, one to three. His usually blank eyes widened with something akin to surprise, as the doors to the boxes opened. That was when he learned that hey actually weren't boxes; they were coffins. Out stepped the three supposedly dead Hokage's of Konoha: the first Hokage, the second Hokage, and the fourth Hokage.

Itachi figured out that the only way to stop these people is using genjutsu. Orochimaru's jutsu was really powerful... but he had drawn the short end of the stick. Momentarily, he had created three clones to deal with the Kages. Instead, he decided it was time to end this. He didn't want to use this, but...

Mangekyo, he said silently to himself. His sharingan formed into a shuriken type shape, as his eyes met Orochimaru's. Orochimaru had no idea how potent his sharingan could be. That's when he captured Orochimaru, sending him to the world of Tsukoyomi.

The world had turned black and red, Orochimaru tied at a post, as Itachi started the dreary torturing process. He had a sword in his hand, and he stabbed Orochimaru with it, Orochimaru stayed silent, to Itachi's surprise. However, he lost that record as he screamed by the 5th stab. "You will be stabbed for 72 hours." He said, estimating how long it'd take for Orochimaru to break down.

The only down side to this jutsu is that Itachi had to experience this right with him. Not on the receiving end, but still. He warily multiplied himself as he multiplied the stab wounds that the snake was taking at once.

Not wanting to be an actual part of this, he disappeared, letting the clones do the dirty work. Instead, he stared at the red sky of the world of the Tsukoyomi, trying his best to ignore the agonizing screams that were echoing through this imaginary world. Although Itachi knew how effective this jutsu was, he couldn't help but find it distasteful. While it didn't harm the physical body, it was literally fatal to the mind. It made most people crazy; Itachi was lucky that Sasuke could survive it, even if he wasn't the one being tortured.

He had only wanted Sasuke not only to strengthen his hatred for him, but to see all the disgusting things he had done, and hate him as much as he hated himself. Itachi felt that he showed all the signs of being a masochist.

Seventy two hours (in his mind) passed very slowly, in Itachi's opinion. That was when he released Orochimaru, knowing that he had pushed himself to the limit. Itachi's physical limit of this jutsu was around 150 hours, actually, but Itachi's mental limit was much shorter, a mere 75 hours. This jutsu was one of the most horrible jutsu's invented, especially since the wounds could heal themselves momentarily.

The moment that Orochimaru was in his body once more, he fled before Itachi could blink. Itachi contemplated chasing him, but since he saw no further threat, and hated violence, he might as well leave him to run, like the coward, like the snake he is.

Orochimaru's whole aura stank of snakes. It strange, and in no way pleasant. Itach would be very happy if he never met the man again.

That day, Itachi morbidly thought, is a sign of bad luck showing that his seventeenth year on this earth would be horrible. If he included his infancy, of course.

And he was right. The next morning, he was contacted by Akatsuki, via his ring. The ring was actually a way to transmit holograms, to get information across. He wouldn't have guessed by just seeing it. He saw one of Pein's bodies in the hologram, informing him that they already had six of the designated members, and that they would be able to start working now. He also said that his first mission was assigned, and to go to the cave to achieve orders, get a briefing, and be introduced to the other members. And he said that he had to get there within a week.

Itachi sighed. It was already the first day of his 'sweet sixteen', and he was already hating it with a burning passion. How fortunate.

It took him around six days to get to the designated cave, much to his displeasure. It was five days too long; he really had close to no patience towards non stop running. To top it off, it had been months since his cough had started, and it had still not ceased. Itachi tried to pay as little attention to that as possible.

When Itachi had finally arrived, the cave seemed to have a darker aura than usual, filled with powerful chakra. Those people must be near his level, Itachi was quite impressed, actually. He knew if it came to it, if he faced three or four of them, he might even lose. But, he must never underestimate his enemies, especially with chakra like that.

Itachi undid the genjutsu, biting his thumb to draw blood. The entrance 'officially' became visible, and he went in without a hitch. Suffocating blackness welcomed him as he stepped in. His feet lead him to the room that emitted the powerful chakras. He almost froze when he felt one that was slimy, cold, and disgusting, that of a snake's. So Orochimaru was part of the Akatsuki, was he? Well, that was certainly interesting. Itachi wondered if he should confront him, but then decided that that was an unneeded effort. Why should he waste his breath for such a slimy bastard?

He pushed the door open, letting himself in the room, ignoring the multiple eyes on him. He felt an especially burning gaze, filled with hatred, one that he guessed came from Orochimaru. As Itachi glanced at his face, he noted that it was twisted in an ugly sneer, unlike his insane smile on their previous meeting. His smile, that was, until they had actually started fighting.

"Uchiha, Itachi." Pein boomed from somewhere in the back of the room. There were only three others here, meaning that the remaining two had still not arrived. Itachi only personally knew Pein, Konan, who was Pein's right side, and Orochimaru. The only other person- well, Itachi couldn't actually call him a person- was half black, and half white. He actually had some kind of green plants growing within him- Itachi didn't even want to know.

The plant like thing decided to introduce itself. "We are Zetsu." It said, it's white hand sweeping around to show himself.

Then he sneered. "We have no need to introduce yourselves, White Zetsu." The plant said. It was weird- like it had a personality disorder. Finally, Pein decided to put Itachi out of his misery.

"Zetsu was a Venus Fly Trap. He is our main intelligence source." Pein explained, and Itachi now understood... somewhat. However, it was a good thing that he didn't show his confusion on his face. If he was weak here, Akatsuki would eat him alive. The weak could not prosper, not in Akatsuki. Then Pein sat down, Konan as well, and they started meditating. Orochimaru followed their example. Zetsu stayed quiet, same as everyone else. Itachi then noticed that all of them donned black and red cloaks, just like his. It was standard uniform for everyone, then.

Itachi then meditated himself, knowing that it was a way to rest without actually resting. They stayed like that for the rest of the day, meditating, with no one breaking the silence. No one breaking it, until they noticed a chakra entering the cave. It was a very... strange chakra. Old. Like something that Itachi would see from the first shinobi war. If Itachi didn't know better, he'd say that that would be impossible. The problem was, he knew better. He had seem the strangest things in his young life.

They were lying in wait, waiting for the chakra to enter their room. And enter their room, it did. It was male, with green eyes bearing no pupils, a very vivid green, that were not the most pleasant to look at. Itachi couldn't make out anything other than his eyes, however; he was covered from head to toe. Pein took it upon himself to announce the arrival to the rest of the group. "Kakuzu." Itachi, with his extensive knowledge, was manage to recognize a criminal from the oldest of Bingo Books, presumed to be dead. He must have been over a hundred years old; yet, he did not move, or act old. There must be some kind of jutsu keeping him alive, Itachi realised.

The person grunted, and Pein began speaking. "Now that all the members we are expecting have arrived, I am able to continue briefing. We will start out very simple. Before all the other members of Akatsuki are assembled, we must make a name for ourselves. The best way to do this is start to get political ties. That will be done through the missions I assign." Pein finished his speech, his eyes searching through the people that were assembled before him.

They made no effort to reply, but Pein had understood that _they _all understood. Then he started assigning the missions. "I will give you temporary pairs. Orochimaru, you will be with Itachi, while Zetsu, you will team up with Kakuzu." Itachi inwardly scowled. Why was his luck so rotten? Of course, he'd be the one assigned to team up with the one person that had attacked him before.

"Zetsu and Kakuzu, your first mission is to gather the intelligence for the Hidden Village in the Mist." He threw Kakuzu a scroll, and turned to Itachi. "Itachi and Orochimaru, you're mission is to kill the right handed man of the Raikage." Pein told them, and Itachi blinked in understanding. "You may leave. I expect these missions completed within the month; I will contact you when you will be given your next mission." He finished, and disappeared, a clear dismissal for all those in the room.

Itachi turned to Orochimaru, then started walking towards the exit of the room. He found no further need to lurk around; and he was certain that in this pair, that he was the 'leader', as he was given the scroll. Pein has somehow estimated that Itachi was stronger than Orochimaru; and Pein had estimated right.

Orochimaru made an annoyed noise as he followed him out the door. Itachi quickly opened the scroll, memorising what needed to be memorised. He started travelling towards the land of lightning, with Orochimaru following at his tail. "Why don't we just summon animals to get us there?" He asked, sounding very annoyed.

"We need to be discreet." Itachi had answered in five words. Obviously, Orochimaru might not care about being seen, but Itachi didn't believe in unnecessary fighting. He only did what he had to do.

Orochimaru seemed even more annoyed. Frankly, Itachi didn't care. Orochimaru was no threat to him; after all, he had defeated him. And Orochimaru had run away, like the coward he was. Well, he was a snake. And snakes were like that; slimy and always slipping through your fingers.

Personally, Itachi really hated snakes. They had no bark, only a deadly bite, which means they give you no warning before they bite. They were not the biggest creatures, so they were not very easy to spot, not only that, they camouflaged with their surroundings. Their poison was deadly. To most. They were also cold blooded, not caring about much except themselves. They shed their skin, almost as fast they could think one up.

That was why Itachi preferred ravens; they could fly, and they were mammals, and not cold blooded. They had feathers, hiding their real skin; hiding their ugliness. They were black, standing out against the sky, giving people some sort of chance to get their bearings. However, their pecks were fast, sharp, and deadly. They faced things head on, and they worked in packs.

But they were better than snakes. After all, a raven can always swoop down and peck out the eyes of a snake.

Really, he had no reason to feel apprehensive about anything. After all, ravens defeated snakes by nature. And Itachi defeated Orochimaru.

**I wrote this all in one day! Whoo for Aurora-chan! Anyway, please review! Which POV do you like better? I personally find Hinata's POV easier to write. This is taking so long. I just want to get on WITH THE MASSACRE! But there's so much to do before that... sigh... and then the story after that... sigh.**

**But I hope you now understand this Itachi and Hinata. And Akatsuki, better.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**Aurora-chan!**


	5. Genin Teams

**I am sending out lurveeeeeeee to Airyo-chan, yet again. She is the bleeping awesomest bleeping fantastic bleeper! If I could only bleeping be like her, this bleeping world would be a bleeping better bleep. Fill in the bleeps. I started to get a head start, because I am quite excited for this chapter. Enjoy! XOXOXO**

_Genin Teams_

Hinata had her head on her desk. They had taken the exams, which Hinata had passed with a hundred percent. Afterwards, Sasuke had glared at Hinata because she tied with him. Not that Hinata particularly cared.

Over the past few months, she had been focusing on her Taijutsu skills. She had managed to recreate a bunshin successfully, and had spent most of her time sparring against herself, to make herself better. In the end, not only had Hinata's Taijutsu skills improved dramatically, but the quality of her clone had increased, as well. Now one of Hinata's clones could use about seventy percent of Hinata's power. While she had covered most of the basics, she still needed a lot of work on her genjutsu skills. Hopefully, as she knew she'd get Kurenai, she could teach her some of the genjutsu skills.

Then an idiot decided it would be a good thing to try and hit her with a kunai, especially, since her guard was down. That made it even worse; since Hinata knew that the moment someone tried to get her out of her relaxed stance, she'd react even more violently than if she had all of her guard up. She instantly jumped, catching the kunai, with her Byakugan activated, she threw the kunai back at the sender. Her eyes narrowed as she managed to make out Sasuke get hit behind her. Ah, so he was angry that she got the same scores as him? How elementary. She watched unsympathetically as the kunai hit him straight in the neck, paralysing him. Really, she'd apologize for this if she was her old self; yet, she just had _no time _to let anyone try and injure her. The Chuunin exams would be in only a few months.

Iruka who saw what happened, immediately rushed to Sasuke's side. However, Hinata would not let him; she swiftly took out her own kunai, throwing it straight at Iruka's forehead protector. The class grew silent, and nervous, seeing what was happening. "Do not interfere; Sasuke must learn his lesson." Hinata said, her eyes staring blankly at Iruka's. This was because she knew that if she had let him interfere, Sasuke would grow embarrassed, then grow angry, and try to hurt her again. Try to shorten her time. Try to stop her from preparing herself.

She strode towards were Sasuke was at, bleeding from the neck, his eyes wide with terror and anger. "Have you learnt your lesson? I cannot afford for you to injure me." She said, staring at Sasuke unblinkingly. Sasuke stubbornly said nothing, instead averting his eyes towards Iruka. But Hinata would not have that. She turned Sasuke's chin to face her expressionless face. ""Face me like a shinobi." She said, feeling indifferent about this whole situation.

Even the Sasuke fan girls could not say anything, not when faced with Hinata's blank face and killer intent. Sasuke was quickly loosing blood, and was unable to move anything from his neck down. Oh dear; Hinata sighed warily.

She took out the kunai, deciding to heal him.

Over the past few months, she had discovered some of her mother's healing books. Hinata had always been interested in herbs and elixirs; she could make them even before the change. But now, Hinata had enough chakra control to try and learn the green healing techniques; the Hyuuga had taught her all about acupuncture, anyway.

She let her eyes glow a bright green, putting them on his throat. She hit the point that would undo the paralysis, and let her hand curl around Sasuke's throat. Sasuke, to her extreme confusion, started shivering the moment she put her hands on his throat. It took her a few moments to heal Sasuke, with him staring at her with confusion, and another weird expression that Hinata couldn't place, dare she try.

When she had healed Sasuke, she returned to her seat. The moment she had sat down, the class had unfrozen. Naruto wasn't there, since he hadn't graduated, and there was no one around to break the tension. Iruka laughed awkwardly, and all the girls had turn to stare at Hinata with hatred, while the boys were staring at her with admiration. Hinata couldn't care less.

Iruka cleared his throat, and told the students to, 'come tomorrow', as that was when the teams were going to be, 'announced'. Hinata wished they could spare her the trouble and just tell her who her team mates were. The only thing that she knew for certain is that Yuuhi Kurenai would be her teacher, but other than that, she knew nothing. The only thing that made sense, however, is for them to separate them into 'special' teams. For example, a team that specialized in intelligence gathering, fighting, etc. Although Hinata herself didn't know what team they were going to put her in.

It wouldn't matter very much, anyway. She wouldn't have a lot of time to 'get to know' her team. She only had a couple of months left.

Hinata couldn't explain how horribly stressful that was.

She kept wishing that it is a dream. Or even if it was reality, that they'd give up, and not betray Konoha. Yet, when she overhears meetings, they are determined as ever. Hinata felt herself starting to fall into darkness, as she was losing all hope of her family coming around. Sometimes, she wondered if she was related to such greedy monsters. She would be happier if she wasn't; and the truth of that made her feel even sadder than before. After all, before this whole fiasco, she would think that she wasn't good enough to be part of the Hyuuga family... and now... Well, sometimes she thought that the Hyuuga family was not good enough for her.

After Iruka's dismissal, she immediately left the classroom. She felt the need to release her pent up energy that had accumulated due to her excessive over thinking. In a blur, she was running towards her spot in the forest, next to the waterfall. The sword that she had created was also there; carefully hidden behind the waterfall. If that sword fell into the wrong hands... only Hinata would be able to destroy it, and it would become a weapon of mass destruction.

She grabbed her sword, becoming wet in the process. Today, she was so angry, that instead of sparring with one clone, she'd try sparring with three. Doing the signs for the clones, she summoned them. Three solemn Hinatas' appeared before her, all of them bowing down, knowing what they had to do. Their goal was to defeat the original Hinata in a spar.

Three minutes later, Hinata lay sprawled on the forest floor, sweat matting her hair. She had defeated all the clones, letting her anger get the better of her. Her Taijutsu was now good enough. Physically, she was able to kill her family now. But mentally?

"Dammit! I'm. Not. Good. Enough." In a burst of anger, she sat up, and threw a kunai at an innocent squirrel that was staring at her. Then she stared in shock as the blood spattered over the grass, her eyes becoming wide with tears. A squirrel. It might not seem like much, but it was her first kill. She had officially turned into murderer. A monster. An object of fear, of terror. Her sobs, her first tears in a while, became more violent as she rocked back and forth, reality hitting her hard in the face. How could she...? How could she kill her family? How would she be able to save Konoha?

Right. Konoha. Naruto's smile suddenly flashed in her mind, giving her the strength that she desperately needed to get through this obstacle. She shakily stood up, putting away her sword, then drying herself off using her chakra to extract the water. She turned, heading towards the Hyuuga compound. Her eyes had hardened, still blank. But they were a soft blank before; now they were hard, hardened by the burden of her first kill. She played with her locket, twirling it in her fingers.

The next morning, she had sat herself on a desk, staring out of the window, ignoring the yapping of Inuzuka Kiba next to her. He was the only one, 'brave', enough to sit next to her, and he seemed determined to become her friend. How foolish. Hinata had no time for 'friends'. She needed all her concentration, especially since It was coming up. Yes. She had taken to calling the Chuunin Exams It.

Then Naruto arrived. Hinata thought he didn't graduate; although she was inwardly pleased that he_ had _graduated, knowing that he would be with her before the Chuunin exams, unknowingly giving her his strength. He caused a riot, like usual, that somehow ended up with him and Sasuke kissing. Hinata ignored the commotion, instead choosing to stare at her desk. Somehow, she had always known that Uchiha swung the other way. The girls would be devastated.

Although Hinata didn't bother thinking more about that. It gave her a migraine, just imagining it... Finally, Iruka cleared his throat, announcing the teams. Hinata payed attention to only a few, and paid rapt attention by the time Team 7 had come around. "Team 7; Uzumaki Naruto; Haruno Sakura; Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata was inwardly disappointed, knowing that she would not see Naruto very much; and that he would not be able to be quite the Pillar of support she had imagined him to be. Iruka continued announcing the next team. "Team 8-" Naruto interrupted before Iruka could get anywhere.

"Sensei! Why is a genius student like me stuck with a loser like him?" They bantered for quite a while, with Iruka winning in the end. Then he restarted announcing Team 8.

"Team 8; Inuzuka Kiba; Hyuuga Hinata; Aburame Shino." So, they would have Kurenai teaching them, would they? The boy next to her turned towards her, grinning. He seemed to have developed a crush on her; one that Hinata had no time to address.

"So, we're on the same team!" Hinata ignored him, however, waiting for Iruka's dismissal. They would meet their Senseis' tomorrow, although Hinata didn't find anything exciting in that. She was mentally going through what she knew about her team mates: Inuzuka Kiba, from the Inuzuka clan, those who trained ninja dogs. He was a delinquent, and probably with the lowest level out of the three. Aburame Shino, heir to the Aburame clan. A prestigious, well know clan, involved with insects. Second highest level in their group.

All in all, it was a good group that she was gifted with. Temporarily gifted with.

Finally, Iruka finished telling them all of the teams, and proceeded with dismissing them. Hinata was the first one out the door, wanting to continue with her training more than ever. She had a new technique she was eager to try out.

You see, last night, Hinata was reading yet another of her mother's medical scrolls. There, she had connected a couple of things. First, with the green chakra, you were giving your chakra to the patient, were you not? Well, the inverse of that was to take chakra. Technically, if she looked at the world with her Byakugan, everything had chakra. If she was able to steal some of that chakra... she would be able to double her power, or refill it, again, and again, and again. It would be very important, and with that, she would be able to have more chakra than all of the Hyuuga put together. Before that, however, she needed to be able to actually _do _the technique properly.

That was why now, she was sat under the waterfall, unto the water, meditating, concentrating on the nature around her. She was able to draw out some chakra... but her jutsu was nowhere near perfect. She could only fill up around five percent of her chakra, and it took her ten minutes to achieve that. It needed to take her moments to fill up a hundred percent of her chakra.

She went 'home', feeling unsatisfied with her progress. Time was running out...

Team 8 was gathered all around a desk, waiting for their teacher to arrive. Luckily, she was punctual, and they had to wait only around five minutes before she arrived. Kiba and Shino seemed particularly surprised to see that it was a female that would be their teacher, but Hinata was not surprised. At all. Her father _had _given her to Kurenai to train, after all.

Kurenai took them to a training ground, her face stern. Hinata could care less. "Only 33 percent are able to pass. The other 66 are sent pack to the Academy." She informed them, and then said, "You need to fight me to pass. Individually. Shino, you first."

Hinata had a bad feeling about this. She wasn't sure she'd be able to control her power... what if she killed Kurenai? She couldn't kill an innocent person, could she? But Kurenai was close to the Hyuuga... what if she knew of their plan, and never said anything about it? That meant... that Kurenai was a traitor... a traitor who Hinata had to kill...

Hinata's demeanour darkened by the second. Shino stepped up to fight, and Hinata watched as Kurenai fought him without using any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, only Taijutsu. Shino lasted five minutes against her, which, for a Genin, was quite an achievement. Finally, Shino was defeated by a kunai that hit him in the stomach.

Kurenai congratulated him. "Good job, Shino! You passed! Kiba, next!" Kurenai called out, making Hinata watch the second round. Kurenai was underestimating her, even though she knew of her scores. She still though of her as the small and weak Hinata. Hinata scoffed. Well, that would change... the traitor would get what she deserved. Kiba attacked carelessly, getting himself caught in Kurenai's trap after two minutes. It was finally Hinata's turn. It was time to kill a traitor... one that was in cahoots with the Hyuugas. "Kiba! Pass! Hinata, your turn!"

Hinata instantly activated Byakugan, making a clone to deal with Kurenai while she created a new sword. In her rage, it had only taken her a few moments to create a sword, as her clone was battling with Kurenai. Hinata let her killer intent shine through. With her sword on her back, she dismissed her clone, turning to face Kurenai. It just so happened that Kurenai drew the short end of the stick; the Byakugan could deal with all Genjutsu.

Kurenai tried attacking with taijutsu, but Hinata had her beat. She was in front of her in a flash, aiming for her head. Kurenai ducked, throwing a kunai at Hinata. Hinata caught it and kicked Kurenai into a tree. Kurenai was a Jounin... but why was she so... _weak? _Hinata was amazed at this person who had always thought that Hinata was weak. "I'm not even using any jutsu yet, Sensei." She said, staring at Kurenai.

Then Hinata made the signs to hit her with her poisoned water jutsu. Her mouth spewed giant water balls, something that Kurenai evaded at the last moment. Where the water had hit the tree, where she was standing a moment before, stood a puddle of brown. Everywhere the water touched, it was incinerated. No... that was the wrong word. It had all _melted. _The water, it was toxic. Kurenai's eyes widened in fear, just as Hinata tapped on the ground, creating numerous needles out of the water that was left on the ground. Kurenai tried dodging, but three kunai had hit her, cutting through her straight, as if _she _was water, but she wasn't and it hurt and...

Hinata watched as Kurenai fell to the ground, screaming. That's what she gets... for being a traitor to Konoha... Hinata thought darkly, then she regained her senses. Kiba and Shino were staring at her, paralysed from fear. Hinata looked at her hands... she was turning into... a monster...

No! She had no proof that Kurenai was guilty! Hinata knew that she was the only one that could heal Kurenai from the toxic water, at this point. She gracefully ran towards her, with Kurenai backing away, as if she was the devil herself. Hinata ignored this, knowing that she deserved this treatment, after making pointless assumptions. She was going mad... the burden of the truth was eating away at her sanity.

Nevertheless, she sat down, staring at the three _holes _in Kurenai's torso. Making her hands glow a soft green, she worked on healing the holes. She watched as Kurenai convulsed in pain, and decided to numb her body with her acupuncture skills, so she wouldn't have to feel the pain. As she did that, the wholes slowly healed themselves, the blood slowly stopped bleeding.

Kiba and Shino had slowly moved to her side, both staring at her accusingly. She didn't particularly care; they had no idea why she did what she did, even though she knew that it was wrong. Finally, Kurenai's wounds had healed, but she had passed out, leaning onto the tree. Hinata left her here, wanting to take her frustration out on a clone training. But Kiba wouldn't let her off so easily.

"Oi! Why did you do that to Kurenai-sensei?" He barked, with his dog that he hid on his head. Hinata found it surprising that he hadn't used the dog in battle. Wasn't that the whole point of the Inuzuka? She turned to stare at Kiba. How could she explain? There was no way to. Trying to keep her composure, she replied.

"That does not concern you, Kiba." Kiba snarled. He could not control himself; a flaw, Hinata reflected.

"The hell it doesn't! That's our-" Shino kept him back, communicating with no words. Kiba took one look at Kurenai's fallen figure, and decided to keep quiet. Hinata's normally blank face twisted bitterly. Already she was feared, already, her team mates were cautious of her. Well, it was better that way. They would not get too close.

She couldn't allow them to get too close, anyway.

Inuzuka Kiba. He had brown hair, tanned skin, and always wore a jacket so he could hide his puppy dog that he had. He had a fiery personality, he was impulsive, and always rushed into things. He didn't get high grades, and usually fought with brute power and stamina only.

Aburame Shino. He had darker hair than Kiba, pale skin, and always wore black sun glasses. What for, Hinata couldn't tell. Maybe not to give away his emotions? It was effective, anyway. He wore a large cloak, cloaking his body, the one which Hinata guessed was teeming with insects. Supposedly, for an Aburame to make a contract with insects, they had to give their bodies as payment.

Yuuhi Kurenai. She was the teacher, and was supposed to be the 'strongest' on the team. She had wavy black hair, crimson eyes, and wore green eye shadow. She was slim, wearing a white dress, and was a master at Genjutsu. Hinata noted that she was very impractical, like most women. Long hair and dresses such as her helped her aesthetic appearance, but got in the way when she fought. Well, her loss, Hinata thought neutrally.

And her. The one with mousy raven hair, and glassy white eyes. The one that would kill her family, a murderer. The one who dealt with poisoned water. All of them made Team 8, her Genin team. Hinata herself, the supposedly 'weak' Hyuuga heiress, was the strongest on the team. The spar with Kurenai proved that. Hinata should probably tell Kurenai to learn something other than Genjutsu. She wasn't even using half of her power for that spar.

Yes. That made her Genin Team. Her team. For now.

**That chapter was actually dedicated to show how far Hinata has progressed over the years, by herself. Did you know that Itachi actually wears a necklace? I was like, theheck, when I learned that. I know all of you are waiting for the Hyuuga Massacre, but by my estimations, that won't happen for another... four or five chapter. Sorry. :D :D.**

**Review, Reeview, Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevieeeeeeeeeeeew, **

**Aurora-chan!**


	6. The Ten

**Airyo-chaaaaaaaaaan! I give you my eternal gratefulness! AND LURVE! XOXO! anyway, It's Itachi POV, again. :D After this, I only have three more chapters until 'it'. Thank you, Anon, for continually reviewing my story! anyway, ENJOY! Itachi Awesomeness. Excuse his terrible puns.**

_The Ten_

All the Akatsuki had come together. It had been around a month after the mission with Orochimaru before he was called to headquarters, via the ring. When he had arrived, the Akatsuki had become 'complete'.

The first member was Pein. He was the 'leader', and was supposed to be called leader by all the others. The body that Itachi knew had orange hair, and grey eyes. He had the Rinnegan. He was cool, calm, and he could give nothing away since he was already dead. He wore numerous rings that were used as chakra transmitters. That was all that Itachi knew about Pein.

Konan was Pein's right hand. She had shoulder length light blue hair, and amber eyes. She had a mouth ring, possibly to try and look like Pein. Or Pein's body. Whatever. In her hair, she wore a paper rose; Itachi wondered if that paper rose had anything to do with her abilities. He concluded that it probably did.

Konan and Pein were a pair. Pein had separated them into partners, and they were the first pair in this organization.

The next pair was the intelligence gathering pair.

Zetsu was a bipolar plant, frankly. He wasn't even human, and Itachi didn't even want to know. He was a cannibal, eating raw human meat for food. He was half black and half white, with black hair. His abilities (as Itachi had later learned) included melting in the ground, the ability to be anywhere, at any time. It was quite useful, especially for gathering information.

Orochimaru was partnered up with Zetsu, and Itachi, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why. Orochimaru was a snake like individual, with long slippery black hair and reptilian yellow slits for eyes. He was incredibly pale, and had a really high voice. Especially for a male.

Hidan came next. Itachi personally had a distaste for Hidan; he was too vulgar for his liking. He was supposedly immortal, due to the illegal religion, Jashin, that he practised. For that, Itachi had learned that Hidan had needed human sacrifices, which, even Itachi found disgusting. Hidan was albino; he had white hair and reddish pink eyes. And a very annoying personality.

Kakuzu was Hidan's partner. Itachi didn't know who he was supposed to feel sympathy for, Kakuzu or Hidan. Kakuzu, Itachi had observed, was a greedy money lover. To him, the world revolved around money, and Itachi was stumped as to why he joined Akatsuki. He was over ninety years old, and collected hearts. He lived by the hearts of other shinobi, and he used their chakra, as well. He had strange pupil less green eyes, and was stitched like a doll. He, by theory, could also live forever.

Deidara was actually relatively normal. If you took away the mouths he had on his hands, that is. He had an 'explosive' demeanor. Seriously, all of his jutsu involved bombs. Deidara himself was a blond 'bombshell'. And that was the last time Itachi would ever try joking in his head. He cringed, just listening to himself. Anyway, Deidara had blonde hair, in a pony tail, and bangs covering his left eye. He had blue eyes, and a long tongue.

Sasori was 'lucky' enough to be partnered with Deidara. The both of them were artists, Sasori being a puppeteer. Sasori was so devoted to his art, that he turned himself into a puppet, only leaving his heart in a box. Sasori had red hair, and brown eyes, with a 'wooden' expression. Itachi cringed again.

That left him with his own partner, Kisame. Kisame was blue, and he had gills. He reminded Itachi of a shark; what with his thirst for blood, and everything. His personality was bearable; Itachi was honestly lucky to be partnered with him. Kisame had a large, live sword, which 'ate' the chakra of the opponents. It also ate Kisame's chakra regularly, and while it was very powerful, Itachi couldn't understand why Kisame kept the sword.

And him. Uchiha Itachi. The mass murderer, who killed his own family. The bearer of the sharingan. The one who became an ANBU captain at thirteen. The title that he held was quite impressive, but he wasn't near as abnormal as all the others.

Basically, the Akasuki was made up of: a snake, a puppet, a shark, a man eating plant, a dead body, a paper queen, a man with three mouths, an immortal, a doll, and him. Lovely. Itachi felt proud to be part of such a... selective organization. Itachi cringed again, deciding that sarcasm was not his forte, either.

Konan had also made the uniforms stricter. Now, they had a full uniform. She had made them wear a black mesh shirt, black pants, and, purple and white boots. To top it all off, she had made them paint their nails with purple nail polish. Itachi had never felt so girly in his life, before. Seriously. Purple. Well, that's what they get when they have a woman in charge of the uniforms. No, she couldn't have picked something manly, perhaps, like black? But, _no_. Purple.

It was a good thing that Itachi was so well at masking his emotions. Or else he'd embarrass himself by looking so mortified. He had seen what had happened with Hidan; he really couldn't be bothered to let it happen to him.

That was when Pein cleared his throat, getting the attention of the group. They were all assembled in a room with a large statue. Itachi was positive that the statue was very important. The statue itself... was demonic. It was very large, almost as big as the Hokage monument. It was of a person, with ten eyes, and with his two hands in front of him, open wide. Itachi could just feel the evil that came from it... almost like... it was _alive. _"Stand on the finger of the statue that you wear your ring on!" He commanded, his deep voice vibrating through the dark chamber. Itachi looked at his hand; he wore his ring on his right ring finger. So in theory, he'd have to go on the right ring finger of the statue.

He was there before the others had blinked. The more stupid ones- Itachi mentally connected that with Hidan and Deidara- looked confused, but eventually understood. How could they _not _see the big giant statue in front of them was a mystery to Itachi. As soon as all of them had assembled on the giant stone hands, Pein continued with his speech.

"The Akatsuki are an organization that aim for peace. We will make sure that people will no longer have to deal with pain. To do this, we must acquire weapons good enough to control the world. For this, there must be sacrifices. The Jinjuuriki can be our sacrifices, in this case. Yes, if we are able to acquire all the Jinjuuriki, we will be able to resurrect the ten tails. Via this statue."

"How are we going to do that, un?" The ever so clever Deidara asked, his eyes wide and clueless. Itachi, again, mentally cringed. He shouldn't go into poetry either, should he? But really, Deidara had a point, for all the less gifted people in the room, at least.

"I was getting to that," Pein informed, his face blank, but his voice having a tinge of anger in it. "Once you capture a Jinjuuriki, you bring it here. You call everyone else via rings. Each of you will be assigned a Jinjuuriki, except for me."

"Deidara, Sasori, One Tails, for now. You will focus on one Jinjuuriki at a time." Deidara looked excited, while Sasori remained stoic. Itachi wondered what his Jinjuuriki would be.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Two Tails." Hidan looked like he wanted to say something, but remained silent. Kakuzu shrugged, not particularly caring. Itachi had a weird gut sinking feeling.

"Orochimaru, Zetsu, you have an information gathering mission." Itachi wryly wondered if they were saving the best for last.

"Itachi, Kisame, Nine Tails." Itachi kept quiet, but he was inwardly panicking. The Nine Tails was in Konoha... He couldn't go back to Konoha! Kisame grunted in reaffirmation. Itachi knew who the Nine Tails was... how couldn't he? The Nine Tails was Uzumaki Naruto, the obnoxious blond boy that always hung around Sasuke when Itachi was checking on him. Itachi bitterly cursed his horrible luck.

"You have four months to complete the task. Dismissed." Pein said, and they all left in a flash. Itachi found himself and Kisame at the entrance of the cave, a hair's breadth away from starting the mission.

" I will contact you." Itachi said, making it obvious that they wouldn't start the task right away. Kisame grunted in acceptance, and Itachi left him, heading for the Fire Country. He needed to contact Jiraiya before they completed the mission. If Jiraiya could guard Naruto, maybe they wouldn't be able to complete their mission...

Yes. He needed to inform Jiraiya of Akatsuki's movements. If he did, then Jiraiya could do something about this all... Itachi hoped. To his calculations, that's what would happen. After that, they'd be reassigned with a different Jinjuuriki... They were planning to resurrect the Ten Tails, a weapon of mass murder.

Now the question was, where to find Jiraiya? To Itachi's knowledge, Jiraiya was a well known novelist. That meant he was probably 'on tour'. Itachi slightly paled as he thought about what he was supposed to do. Jiraiya was a porn novelist. And to find out where he was, he had to pose as an avid porn novel reader. The things he had to do...

Itachi headed for the nearest village. Jiraiya's works would probably be there...

And so, Itachi found himself in a book store, in a disguise, asking the store clerk about Jiraiya. The clerk was very, er, eager about said topic. "Yes, yes, Jiraiya-san! He is my hero! Yes, his books have changed my life!" The store clerk, an average middle aged man, said. Itachi forced a smile on his face.

"Yes. He has changed my life so much, and I want an autograph. Will you please tell me where he is right now?" Itachi asked, through gritted teeth. A stray sweat drop went down his forehead. He couldn't believe he was doing this... Him... a clan murder... asking for the author of porn novels. The things a ninja had to do...

"Well, last time I heard, he was on tour near the Hidden Village of the Cloud. Sir?" He asked, but Itachi was out of there. That was one of the most embarrassing experiences of his young life... Including the time when his mother and father had sat down and questioned his sexuality. To think that he had to actually lie and say he had a girlfriend to get him off his case...

Mother, Father, he thought as he felt a horrible pain clench his heart. Then he coughed, blood spattering on his hand. He stared at it. This was the first time that he had coughed blood, but the coughing hadn't stopped, and it had been a few years now. That was, strange, to say the least... Itachi knew that he had to visit a medic sometime soon. With his luck, he wouldn't be surprised if he had some kind of horrible fatal disease that was incurable.

He decided that it was time to head to head to the Cloud.

Actually, it turned out that Jiraiya wasn't in the Cloud. Or the Rain. Itachi had spent a total of a month searching for the man, and creating some very, very embarrassing moments. There was only so much that Itachi could take, however. He had sworn his revenge against Jiraiya when the time came.

Finally, he had finally found Jiraiya sometime later in the Country of Tea. Itachi took a deep breath, controlling his annoyance, making his face blank. He'd do what he did last time. Create a genjutsu, and drop a scroll in Jiraiya's hand, this time, about Naruto. If Jiraiya investigated the Akatsuki, he would believe Itachi by now. Well, he wouldn't exactly believe Itachi; he'd believe the anonymous person that kept dropping information in his hands.

And so, Itachi created the Genjutsu, making himself into his 'favourite' middle aged man, with average brown hair and eyes. He walked, straight to were Jiraiya was... What? What was Jiraiya doing? He stared at Jiraiya, who was crawling on the ground, with a large weapon like thing. It was black, and Jiraiya was staring through it... Itachi didn't understand, so he observed Jiraiya himself.

Jiraiya was red in the face, blushing, and giggling. There was even some drool on the edge of his mouth, and his pupils were dilated, as if he was very concentrated on whatever he was doing. Itachi stared... and stared... and stared, getting nowhere.

Only when he saw a stampede of women start throwing rocks at Jiraiya, did he understand. Jiraiya was, peeping, was it? He was staring at naked women... Itachi shuddered, not able to even imagine _why _a man degraded himself so. What was the point? Women were vile, drooling creatures... Itachi tried to forget, but failing, decided to continue with his mission. Genjutsu in place, he walked over were Jiraiya was knocked out, and dropped the scroll. Afterwards, he fled the village.

And resolved to only search Jiraiya out as his last, _final, _option.

Itachi then twisted his ring, getting in contact with Kisame. His hologram appeared in front of Kisame, startling the eating Kisame. " I have finished." Itachi said monotonously, his eyes glaring at nothing in particular. "We shall meet up in front of the Akatsuki base." Kisame nodded his head, still slightly shocked at seeing Itachi just _there, _and Itachi severed the connection.

It was time to get back to the Akatsuki base. He would get there, to his calculations, in approximately five days, but didn't mention that piece of information to Kisame. Itachi mentally shrugged his shoulders, knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could do about that. Kisame would contact him if he had problems. Although Itachi wasn't sure that Kisame's pride could take that.

Itachi started running, mentally contemplating the decision to have Jiraiya as the informant. He regretted the pros that came along with it, because in his head, the cons heavily outweighed them. He continued running non stop, relieving all his frustration in running, only stopping for basic needs like food and water. Surprisingly, he managed get to the Akatsuki base two days ahead of schedule. Strange.

Kisame was waiting for him there, his face grim and slightly annoyed, showing that he had waited around a day. Itachi felt no guilt. "Shall we leave, Itachi-san?" Kisame growled, in a rough voice. This was the first time he had actually heard Kisame speak, and it was exactly what Itachi was expecting. Itachi nodded, not feeling exhausted, and they started walking down the road.

Itachi wondered why they weren't running, but said nothing. They were in no particular rush. And anyway, it would take a while for Jiraiya to get to Naruto. It would be better if they didn't rush. Although it would take them around a week if they kept on walking, non stop.

Itachi and Kisame were strangely silent. Kisame, much to Itachi's surprise, didn't talk if not necessary. Until the fourth day, that was. "Itachi, if we are to make a team, we should know each other, or some facts about each other, anyway." He said, sounding hostile. Itachi personally agreed; while he and Kisame did not argue, they certainly didn't get along very well, either.

"I am part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I possess the Samehada, a sword that eats chakra. I joined Akatsuki to see the truth of the world." Kisame said, grudgingly. Itachi thought over this information in his head. Kisame was a powerful ally, but Itachi was uncertain, and slightly skeptical about Kisame beating him in battle.

"I am wielder of the sharingan. The sharingan is able to copy all abilities, and makes me a master of Genjutsu. I massacred my whole family, excluding one person. I joined Akatsuki because the idea of peace appealed to me." Itachi said, carefully choosing the information that he should disclose. This was all a painfully awkward process; two people fearsome criminals that held a strong dislike for each other trying to 'bond'.

Kisame made no more attempts for them to get to know each other, not after that.

By the end of the week, Kisame and him had formed some sort of strange friendship. They understood each other; Itachi had learned that Kisame knew the sting of betrayal, just like him. While their personalities were very different, they shared the same beliefs, more or less. Although Kisame was much more devoted to Akatsuki and genuinely believed in the Akatsuki's idea of 'world truth'. Itachi held his tongue, and did not argue.

Konoha was steadily approaching, but him and Kisame were taking many breaks along the way, not making themselves rush. There was no need. Itachi had told Kisame about Uzumaki Naruto, saying that in a month, the Chunin exams would take place, and that that was probably the best time to attack. Theoretically, it was. Naruto would be confined to the village, and he would be by himself training, so there was no need to involve others. Itachi had shared with Kisame that he didn't enjoy unnecessary violence, and that fighting was usually pointless.

Kisame didn't agree with the last statement, but Itachi paid no heed. By that time, Itachi was certain that Kisame was wondering how an earth a peace loving person like _him_ managed to kill his entire family. Sometimes, Itachi wondered about that, too.

Truly, he was lucky to have Kisame as a partner, out of all of the Akatsuki. Even though Kisame was more perceptive than he led on, and it would be slightly harder to fool him. The idea of getting Orochimaru as Itachi's partner made Itachi shiver in disgust.

They were ten. Ten fingers. Ten Tails. Ten Akatsuki.

And most of the time, Itachi found that he was the most normal of them all.

**That was puntastic! Kidding. I was just imagining the Jiraiya seen. Poor, poor, innocent Itachi. So things are speeding up! Grins! please stay tuned, and stay assured, the next chapter it will be less boring than this one. Once more, LUUUUURVE to Airyo-chan!**

**Review, Review, Review**

**Aurora-chan!**


	7. Nightmare

**Back to Hinata POV, Airyo-chan! The next one, is the prelude to the Massacre! Be AMAZED! yes, yes, I know. Hinata's POV is more serious, although Im pretty sure that Itachi should be less of the joker, out of those two. Meh, who cares. I DO! Not. Anyway, Love, Love, Airyo-chan! Fluttering Eyelashes! Kidding! Bet you're creeped out by now! Anyway, Enjoy!**

_Nightmare_

Team 8, minus Hinata, were unbelievably excited for their C rank mission. All were nervous, except for Hinata, who really couldn't care less. Even Kurenai, who had been on dozens of higher ranked missions, was very excited that her first Genin team would be on their first C rank mission. Really, Hinata couldn't see what the big deal was; the mission wasn't even today. The mission, will begin tomorrow, at noon.

The mission itself wasn't very exciting, either. It was to deliver a not-so-important scroll to a not-so-important temple. The only reason that it was C rank at all, was because it was out of the country. For this mission, they'd be travelling to the outskirts of the Country of Earth, which was at least a two week walk away; sometimes, Hinata wondered if she was the only adult on her team. Well, that, and she envied their innocence and ability to express their emotions and not be afraid of the consequences. Unlike her.

Since the incident with Kurenai, Kurenai had taken to avoiding her as much as possible, which was a challenge, especially when she was supposed to be her teacher. So, Hinata spared her the nerves and usually went off to train alone whenever they had to train together. She didn't think that Kurenai told others of their little spar; after all, none of the higher ups had looked at her weird... weirder than they usually did, anyway.

Kiba and Shino were very uncomfortable with her, as well; Kiba especially, being the more emotional of the two. And Akamaru had taken to shivering- _shivering- _in her presence. That tended to get annoying, especially when Akamaru started whimpering, as well. To think that Hinata was fond of dogs, but it was hard to look at everything in the same light as before. Hinata just felt so _jaded. _

The nightmares had gotten worse, too. Hinata often dreamed of horrible things at night; dreams of her killing, of her making it rain blood. Hinata always found a hopeless panic in those dreams; all the Hyuuga's were usually running to kill her, glaring at her with an unfathomable hate.

Yes, the nightmares had gotten much, much worse. It was probably because the date was approaching; it was was approaching fast. They say that time flies when you were having fun; well, they lied, because then time absolutely turbo blasts through space when you're dreading something. Hinata, in her life, had never dreaded something as much as she was dreading the Chunin exams.

Though she quickly snapped out of her morbid thoughts the moment she heard the footsteps in the distance. She instantly recognized Shino's light treading; followed with the boisterous stomping of Kiba. Her back straightened, her expression blank, as she stared into the horizon, trying to sense Kurenai's almost silent prowl.

They all assembled around five minutes later, and all but Kiba looked bored. Hinata guessed the excitement had worn off; for Shino and Kurenai, at least. Kiba still had a sugar high, but then again he was like that everyday, so Hinata couldn't really single that particular day out.

They started travelling in silence, until, at one point, Kiba cracked, and started chattering to fill in the gaping silence. Hinata ignored his noisy self; she couldn't make herself care about inconsequential, unimportant things. The day passed like that; with silence from Shino, Kurenai and herself, but with Kiba trying to fill that with noise.

At the end of the day, they set up a fire to keep warm, circling the tents around it. Kurenai made them set up three, while she set up traps for robbers; Hinata 'wondered' why. Of course, Kurenai wouldn't want to share a tent with her. Hinata didn't find herself scary, and thought that if she was like Kurenai, Konoha would be doomed.

Sometimes, Hinata wondered how she managed to turn into such a sarcastic, bitter, and angry person. She also wondered what would have happened if the Hyuuga weren't the arrogant snobs she knew and loved today. Would she still be the gentle, innocent Hinata? Those questions haunted her mind, even as after they had set up camp and went to bed.

The week passed in a similar fashion. Wake up, have breakfast, start walking, have lunch, walk, then set up camp, and sleep. The nightmares were becoming worse, the farther away she was from home, the farther away she was from the Hyuuga's plans. Could they change their minds and attack now? She often mused, having a spine-chilling panic overwhelm her every time she had such thoughts.

That day, at the start of the second week, was particularly bad. The moment that Hinata's eyes closed, she was engulfed with images of her family. This time, she was over a lake, with all of those eyes staring at her with abhorrence. "What do you want?" She shouted, her words echoing over the water.

She started running, swinging, attacking, her family reciprocating the best it could. The water was slowly starting to turn a bloody red, with chopped limbs and dead bodies floating atop it. The dream turned from bad to worse; the limbs started crawling to her, trying to smother her as she kept fighting. It had started raining, and Hinata had sighed in relief, until she felt some of it go into her mouth; it had a metallic, salty taste. Hinata immediately spat it out, turning to stare at the sky, feeling some of the rain spatter on her hand. She stared at it, her panic and horror starting to overpower her. Her hysteria rose as she saw more people from the corners of the lake walk to her, some with their eyeballs hanging out, their white coloured eyes reflecting the crimson of the water. They were getting soaked with rain.

Except that it was raining blood.

She couldn't think; she could hardly breathe. She opened her eyes, and all she could remember is sensing some foreign chakra signature on the perimeter. A chakra signature that might have been a Hyuuga's. She had gone to check, and all the faces had morphed to pale ones with white eyes, all of them staring at her with hatred. They tried attacking her, and Hinata fought back, her mind blank, unable to think.

All she knew, was when she came to, her hands were stained with blood as Kiba was agitatedly shouting, "Monster!" Right at her, to her confusion.

Then she looked down, seeing three bloody mutilated bodies at her feet.

She heard the story from Kurenai, as she was shell shocked, and kept repeating what happened. Supposedly, there were robbers, and Hinata had sensed them before her traps could. Then, Team 8 had witnessed Hinata brutally killing all of the robbers, with them screaming and pleading for help. Hinata was absolutely horrified. She was, what Kiba had accused her of being. She was a murderer.

The rest of the mission carried on in a stupor of silence, none of them being able to say anything. Even Kiba. All of them, even Shino, had looked absolutely petrified of her. They avoided contact, all of them, as much as possible, never saying a word out of line to her. Hinata hated being an object of fear.

She herself, was scared. Of herself, ironically. The fact that she had _killed, murdered _a man had not sunk in yet, even though she was plagued with thoughts and images of the robbers that she had killed. They had now entered her dreams, staring at her accusingly. She felt guilty; guiltier than she had in her whole life.

The nightmares continued, ruining her mental stability. The only way it would get better, Hinata knew, was if she got back to the Compound, to check if all of Konoha was safe or not. The paranoia was eating her alive, causing her to start to run instead of walk.

No one questioned her. They completed the mission easily, returning to Konoha a week ahead of schedule. The moment they had arrived in Konoha, Kurenai, Shino, Kiba (plus Akamaru) and her immediately split up. They were all deathly frightened of Hinata; Hinata herself could see the accusing look that Kiba was giving her, him thinking that she was a killer, murderer, monster. He was right.

She had killed; she was chilled to the bone by the thought. Not only that, she had killed easily; subconsciously. That alone scared her a lot more than she could probably admit.

Although the paranoia had died down the moment she had seen that Konoha was safe, Hinata still had that heavy pull to go and check on the Hyuuga compound. Despite that, the first place she went was to the training place, to calm down. Maybe have a good rest; the Hyuuga had obviously not attacked, yet.

As she was going to lay down in the water, (Yes, that's were she felt the most comfortable!) she paused to stare at her reflection. She admittedly looked quite frightening; her eyes, her white, pupil less eyes, were sunken and shadowed. This pronounced their blankness, and their unusualness. Her skin was sallow and pale, reminding her of the stories they told of vampires. Her hair was oily, and shone strangely in the light, giving her an almost haunting appearance. That was what she was; haunting. With a haunting beauty, one a person wouldn't wish to meet.

With that thought in mind, she let herself sink into unconsciousness, feeling, for the first time in a while, nightmare free. It was her sanctuary, after all. It was the one of the only places she felt safe it; the place where she had developed so much. Not only skill, but maturity as well.

When she had woken up, a few hours later, looking much more well rested, she knew it was time to go back to the Hyuuga compound. Check on what the situation was, when exactly they- and she- would attack. Hinata knew it was around the time of the Chuunin exams; but when? Before, after, during? The only way to answer these questions was to go, 'home'.

And go home she went, but had the misfortune of bumping into Neji. Neji- who she felt absolutely nothing towards- was an angry child. But he was the perfect Hyuuga. The prodigy. Hinata, sometimes, had been really envious of Neji, and his skill as a Hyuuga. But that was a long time ago, a happier time. She had been so naïve, so unknowing of everything. Unknowing of the truth. But even now, Hinata still couldn't decide whether it was better to know the reality, or stay the small innocent child you were.

Neji was scowling- as always. He was an angry child, and given his background, Hinata _had _tried to understand, at one point, could. Neji's father had died for the Hyuuga's- undeserving as they were- when Neji was young. Neji thought that that was unfair, that his father had to go in such a manner, and presto: you have a very young, antisocial child. Although, thinking about it, Hinata was very happy that Neji's father was dead; one less person to kill.

One less person to add to her growing collection. At that moment, Hinata could imagine the blood on her hands, her vision, usually trustworthy, zooming out of focus. Her spirit was tainted, burdened, carrying the dead men's souls; which was entirely her fault, because she was the one who killed them. She was a murderer. Hinata's psychological and mental health could only take so much; Hinata felt as if she was desensitizing to her surroundings. No longer feeling anything. It was safer that way.

Neji, meanwhile, stared at her in disgust, and then greeted her with a, "Hinata-sama." Turning his nose upwards, in a failed attempt to look down at her, he tried stalking off. Hinata needed to know one thing, before he went, though. Would she have to kill him, too?

"Neji." She stated, her voice ice cold, her eyes blank. "If you were to choose between Hyuuga and Konoha, which one would you choose?" Neji turned to glare at her, with disdain that skilfully reflected off Hinata's face. He scoffed, as if the answer was obvious.

"Of course, the Hyuuga. My father did not give up his life for something worthless." And with that, he left, taking his arrogance with him. Hinata had tensed. She really didn't want to kill Neji, not if she had a choice. But did she have a choice? She seemed not to have a choice in most things. Hinata beseeched herself to stop thinking about it, knowing that excessive thinking led to some very colourful and creative nightmares.

It was time to check up on the Hyuuga clan. Hinata mentally prepared herself for the worst, heading to the place that had an easy hearing range to the meeting room. In a day, the Hyuuga's mostly stayed in that room; under the pretence they were, 'working'. Bah. Hinata thought irritably; all it was was a bunch of arrogant men, discussing various subjects. Hinata had no idea why they all had to know the Hyuuga techniques; it's not like they had ever used them.

It actually took a couple of days to catch them in the act, to Hinata's surprise. She must have gotten particularly unlucky then; then again it wasn't like they could discuss it _all _day long. Appearances must be kept, after all. Although she went to check, one last time for the day.

Hinata came in to listen just at the nick of time. "Let us go over the plans one more time. They are closer than ever. We must get it perfect; get the revenge on Konoha." And ignorant Hyuuga elder stated, getting a range of responses back.

"We have gotten in an alliance with the Sand and the Sound. Orochimaru has promised us Konoha, as long as he is able to kill the Hokage, which we have no qualms over. As long as we get our revenge... No one messes with the Hyuuga and gets away with it!" He over dramatized the last point, and got many nods and smiles (more like cringes. Those were the Hyuuga style smiles.) in return.

"Yes, we attack during the Chunin Tournaments. That is when all of Konoha will be distracted!" Hinata's horror... grew, and grew, and grew. Now she had an official time limit. She had to attack a few weeks before the Chunin Tournaments took place... whatever those were. But before that, she needed to research the Hyuuga's allies. This was not looking good, not at all.

She left before anything else could be said. Her future looked bleak; not good at all. Now if only she could get more information about Orochimaru...

The next morning, after she finished training (by herself. Kurenai was so scared of her, that she couldn't even contact her by this point. Hinata could just _feel _Kurenai looking at her as if she was a murderer, like she was), she found herself in the library. She was searching through the different volumes, searching for anything about Orochimaru. She spotted his (or her) name in a book called Konoha's History, in a chapter called The Three Sannin. So he was a Sannin. What was that? Hinata wondered, deciding to research more about the three Sannin.

If Hinata wasn't so busy, and distracting herself, she would probably be thinking that she was a murderer. A cold, cold blooded murderer. It was a good thing the fiasco with the Hyuuga was keeping her from thinking too much.

Over the next few hours, she had learned a few things about Orochimaru. He was a snake master; having a contract with the snakes, his main one being called Manda. He was exiled out of Konoha, for doing illegal experiments on the people. Hinata, as desensitized as she was, felt extreme horror and disgust at such a creature. As she stared at a picture, she deduced that this Orochimaru didn't act human; but he didn't look it, either. He had very pale eyes, and snaky, cold, amber eyes that stared right through you. Hinata had never felt so chilled at a picture before in her life.

He (Orochimaru) also had impressive techniques; most of them had something to do with snakes. He was part of the three Sannin, a legendary group of ninja from Konoha, that took a large part in the war. He was the only one, however, who turned evil.

As Hinata delved herself deeper into the secrets of the snake, she had realized a few things; he reminded her of Sasuke.

You see, Orochimaru had tried to become the Fourth Hokage, but was turned down by his own mentor, as Hinata learned, the Third Hokage. For a younger, no less. Hinata understood now why the Hyuuga were talking about him killing the Hokage; he was doing this all for revenge. Yes, this snaky bastard reminded her a lot of Sasuke. (In one of the unfortunate circumstances of when she had to use the girls bathroom, she could overhear Sakura and Ino the dreaded 'enemies' discussing Sasuke. In between bickering, Sakura had shared with Ino how Sasuke wanted to kill a certain man, and how his 'cool' revenge based actions had taken him to a new 'cool' level. Emo, Hinata had mused then, hating how human nature had gotten the better of her. She left as if the devil- Sasuke- himself was chasing her, disappear faster than Sakura screaming 'Sasuke'.)

Just then, she felt a dark aura appear near the table she was at. Speak of the devil, Hinata thought bitterly, and the devil shall appear. Sasuke's rocky gaze was upon her, trying to devour her alive. Trying, and epicly failing, that is. Strangely enough, he had acknowledged her. "Hyuuga." He said, walking over to her side, acting as if they were best friends now. Men. Hinata almost snorted, but caught herself on time.

"Uchiha." She shot back, standing up quickly. She had been sitting on the chairs, pondering upon various scrolls. Sasuke walked up to her, staring at the scroll she was reading. He seemed to have no idea on who Orochimaru was, however, as he did not comment. And then his shoulder 'accidentally' bumped into hers. Hinata knew it was no accident; as they were both shinobi, in perfect control of their bodies. She turned to stare blankly at Sasuke. He stared blankly back, as if challenging her.

Hinata had no time for this. She would not involve herself with a boy, especially not now. Even Naruto.

So she left Sasuke there, choosing to disappear than further their interaction. Her thoughts rapidly wandered to Orochimaru, someone who chilled her to the core. That man... he sent shudders up her spine, even by just the pictures. He was a nightmare.

And frankly, he had just been added to _her _personal nightmares, that kept haunting her dreams. Her dreams, filled with blood, that was usually spattered on her tainted hands. Her hands were tainted; after all, her first kill had proven that.

**Actually, I think that I still have like, one more chapter (of Hinata POV) before the prelude of the Massacre. Yes. Be frustrated, as I am. **

**Well, SOMEONE has a crush. Cough, cough. Oh, stupid men trying to be dominant. Please reviewwwwww! Id love you so! **

**Thank Airyo chan forever for Betaing this story.**

**Sincerely,**

**Aurora-chan! **


	8. Hidden Agendas

**Ok. So I read QueenCeleste's review. I died laughing! Awesome!Thank you Darth-Taisha, and aslo Cjhoax! You're reviews keep me going! anyway, thank you Airyo-chan, for Betaing everything! i'm not going to purposely try and creep you out now... T_T, although it was really fun... ^_^!**

**Im sorry, Ive had to repost this. I accidentally clicked on the wrong thing when Publishing it. :(. I cant believe how clumsy I am... Im sorry to all of those who had to Reread chapter 6. :(**

_Hidden Agendas_

Around a week after Itachi and Kisame had started walking towards Konoha, Pein had contacted them, via rings. A hologram of Pein had appeared, with the corpse (Pein) actually looking irritated. That was quite strange, and had Itachi on his guard momentarily. The Pein hologram stepped forwards towards them, close enough that Itachi could see his eyebrows twitching.

"We have a member of Akatsuki that has defected. He seemed to have a hidden agenda, joining us. You must come back to the hide out as soon as possible." Pein said, and disappeared afterwards, not listening to what Kisame was about to say. Itachi mentally sighed, knowing that he and Kisame would have to take a break from walking.

They began running, heading back to the hide out. Pein had said 'as soon as possible' which meant that they'd have to run without stopping. Itachi estimated that with the speed they were running (top speed) coupled with the fact that they wouldn't stop, meant that they'd be back in the hide out in three days time.

Itachi wondered who exactly was the person who had defected. His first guess was Orochimaru- once a snake, always a snake. Orochimaru was never one to stay loyal, and seemed to be the type to have hidden agendas. Deidara and Hidan were too idiotic to have hidden agendas, it couldn't be Kisame, it wouldn't be Konan- she was too loyal- or Pein, obviously. That left Sasori and Kakuzu. Sasori, Itachi had noted, was too straightforward to have a hidden agenda, and wasn't the type to care. Kakuzu might have a hidden agenda, to do with money, but other than that- Kakuzu couldn't be bothered. So yes, Itachi suspected that the prime suspect of this all was Orochimaru.

It took them three days to arrive at the hide out, just as Itachi had predicted. The moment that they had stepped through the rocky doors, Pein was on their trail. He seemed even more furious in person. "There was found," Pein stated, his eyes narrow, "To be experiments in Orochimaru's room. Along with- notes on each of the members of Akatsuki. Not very harmless notes. It seems that Orochimaru has taken us for fools, and wishes to experiment on the Akatsuki." Itachi understood why Pein was so furious. But, Orochimaru wasn't that large of a fool- how could he leave such notes out in the open?

"How were they discovered, Leader-sama?" Itachi asked, his face as blank and calm as ever. Itachi, couldn't, no never- he could never loose his cool.

"They were in a secret chamber, covered with genjutsu. Konan can always see the unseen." Itachi summed it up as: Konan went into his room, looked through the genjutsu, and discovered the secret door. That made sense. But Orochimaru had underestimated them- badly. And now he would pay.

"What do we do about Orochimaru, Leader-sama?" Kisame spoke up, for the first time since they had entered the hide out. Pein who had been staring off at the distance, turned to look at Kisame.

"We take his ring. And try to kill him. Or just chase him away from Akatsuki grounds. If he tries to do anything then, then we kill him." Pein said, then turned to Itachi. "Itachi, Kisame, your new temporary mission is to chase down Orochimaru, and take his ring. Someone more worthy can take his place." With that, Pein dismissed them, along with their new objective. But Itachi wasn't going to let this go so easily. And neither was Kisame, for that matter.

"Where is he?" Kisame asked, awkwardly scratching his head. Pein almost glared at Kisame, until he realized that, indeed, Kisame _did _have a point. As strange as that might seem.

"He's still somewhere near the Akatsuki base. Three kilometres south-east from here." On his last word, they disappeared into the darkness, adrenalin pumping in their veins, giving them raw energy for the chase. While Itachi hated fighting, he had to admit that the exhilaration from it was refreshing. That still didn't mean he'd do it on a daily basis(If he had a choice... ah, the things he would do if he had a choice.).

Itachi and Kisame travelled in silence. It didn't take very long until Itachi could sense Orochimaru's foul chakra. He sped up, Kisame following his lead. Itachi was uncertain if Orochimaru knew whether they were pursuing him or not; but he was certain to find out.

Yes, as Orochimaru sped up upon sensing them, Itachi knew that Orochimaru was aware that his felony was discovered. Orochimaru turned out to be very fast when fleeing- problem was, Itachi was faster. Much, much faster.

Back when he was in ANBU (he ignored the sting from his tattoo on his arm as he reminisced his past in Konoha), he was the fastest on the team. He known to be as fast as the Fourth Hokage, a feat in itself. So that's why he wasn't very surprised when he got ahead of Kisame. That's also why he wasn't surprised when he had caught up to Orochimaru in a grand total of five minutes; no matter how much he sped up. If he really wanted to, he could also just summon a raven and fly. But he couldn't do that; that would make him an obvious target for Orochimaru.

In no time at all, he had caught up to Orochimaru. Except, this time, he had no advantages since Orocimaru knew his abilities. Itachi had a feeling that Orochimaru was going to make a run for it. He was probably aware that he had no chance of winning against Itachi. This, in reality, made Itachi's job much, much easier. Itachi raced ahead of Orochimaru, opting to stand in front of him, blocking his path.

"The ring." Was all Itachi said, knowing that Orochimaru would understand him. It was Orochimaru's own fault if he chose to be daft. For some reason, however, Orochimaru seemed to be in a rush. Itachi had no time to ponder why, as Orochimaru hurriedly tossed him the ring and left before Itachi could blink. Itachi checked that it was the real one, and to his surprise, it was the real version.

And so, Itachi found himself staring into the spot where Orochimaru had disappeared, even after Kisame had arrived, a few minutes later. He snapped his head back, meeting Kisame's tired eyes. "I have no idea, how you run so fast, Itachi-san." Kisame panted, a look of awe on his face. Itach chose to shrug, deciding not to comment further.

"We have even less time to go to Konoha, now. We will run the rest of the way to Konoha." Itachi announced, preparing himself for a leap.

Kismae and Itachi had arrived at Konoha five days later. Due to their dilly dallying, the Chunin exams had already passed. That was good, it was exactly when Itachi wanted to arrive.

Infiltrating Konoha was fairly easy; Itachi was almost frightened of how easy it was to pass through the border. It was so easy, that there was no need for a disguise. Their hats would suffice. Itachi wondered if Konoha was getting too comfortable with the peace it had now. The peace that Akatsuki would change. Itachi had no feeling of right or wrong any more; not really. All he knew, was that he had to protect Konoha, but more importantly, his little baby brother: Sasuke. The baby that he had held in his arms the first time he had seen the horrors of war. The baby that he had vowed to protect. Yes, and so, he knew that being in Akatsuki was the right decision for protecting Konoha. That didn't mean he had to like it.

He suddenly felt nostalgic. He remembered that whenever he came to Konoha, he would always go to the dango shop... yes, believe it or not, Itachi liked sweets. Even he had his weaknesses. And, anyway... they were there to gather information about the Uzumaki Jinchuuriki, and the best way to do that is to be in the city centre, observing citizens. Yes, the dango shop would be the ideal place for that... "Kisame, we will go and gather information." Itachi commanded, steering his way around the familiar streets in Konoha. If Orochimaru had a hidden agenda, why couldn't he?

As he found himself in the café with Kisame, eating a plate of dango, he felt the presence of a couple of Jounin right outside the café. Itach was positive that they could sense his chakra. He cursed his luck, not only on the fact that he had to fight again, but also on the fact that his time with the dango was cut short. Outwardly, though, he could not show any emotion, because aside from the obvious, he just might kill Kisame with laughter. No, Kisame was forbidden from learning about his sweet tooth.

He and Kisame nodded at each other, each of them exiting the building as quick as lighting. Itachi led them to a lake, knowing that the Kisame would be in his element. The Jounin quickly followed. Itachi had no wish for unnecessary bloodshed, knowing that with only clones he could defeat all three of them. Although Kakashi was a slightly harder opponent to deal with.

Hatake Kakashi. Itachi mentally went through all that he knew of him. He had a sharigan in his left eye, taken from someone of the Uchiha clan. He was the son of the White Fang, an admirable Konoha shinobi that ended up committing suicide. He was known throughout the lands as the Copy Cat ninja; said to have copied over a thousand ninja techniques. The sharingan had that ability, yes. Itachi himself didn't like to use such underhanded tactics, preferring to fight with original jutsu. But, more importantly, he was the trainer of the Nine Tails.

Kisame played a bit with his 'prey'. Itachi was slightly uneasy of how Kisame thought of humans, but that was understandable, as he was a shark hybrid. Although, enough was enough. "Enough, Kisame." Itachi commanded, opting to end this quickly. Kisame stepped back. Itachi unbuttoned his jacket, quickly making a clone to take his place. He sent off a clone to deal with the woman, knowing that she was the weakest of the three. He almost flinched at her foolishness; she tried to use genjutsu against a genjutsu master. The clone quickly warped the genjutsu into its own, using it against her.

The man that was not Kakashi quickly went to her aid, however. There seemed to be a rather intimate connection between them; given his panic and frantic body language. Itach could hold that against him- but he wouldn't. Itachi was not like that. He would only use such tactics in the most desperate situations; even he had his Uchiha pride, after all.

As Kurenai stepped back, wary of Itachi, Kakashi seemed to notice the exploding clone just in time. This was too easy- it wasn't even giving Itachi a proper work out. Then Kakashi stepped up, trying to engage Itachi in a fight. Itachi quickly made another clone to deal with this. He observed as Kakashi had to jump back to avoid his water technique- too quick for the sharingan to follow- and had to applaud Kakahsi when he made a clone replacing his real self.

"You're eye of insight is great... Kakashi." Itachi praised, as if Kakashi was some pupil younger than him. In skills, he was, but in reality, Kakashi was older.

Itachi decided that it was time to take this fight up a notch. He activated his sharingan, wanting to end this useless fight as quickly and painlessly as possible. Conflict was inevitable, but it still should be avoided if given the chance.

Kakashi panicked. "Close your eyes!" He yelled, but forgot to cover his other eye. That gave Itachi the opportunity to trap him in a genjutsu. The world turned black and crimson as Kakashi's mind was captured, transported to the world of the Tsukoyomi. Itachi didn't want to do this. Especially to a Konohan ninja. But this was the quickest way to end this pointless conflict; taking out the most powerful member would cause them to move back and leave Akatsuki be. Not only that, though. Itachi also wanted to reap information about their target through the sensei.

It didn't matter if Kakashi found out their objective; after all, this was exactly what Itachi wanted. What his hidden agenda was. If Kakashi found out, then he could send backup to Jiraiya. By now, Jirayia should have gotten to Naruto, but Itachi wasn't sure if only Jiraiya would be enough to stop them. It'd be best to have back up, just in case. "Now. Where is Naruto?" Itachi asked, ceasing the stabbing momentarily. "You will be stabbed for seventy two hours." Itachi said, fading into the background, letting his clones do the work.

It took Kakashi until the tenth hour to blab; it went according to Itachi's calculations. "N-naruto i-is w-with J-jiraiya." Kakashi gasped, thinking that that would bring him relief. It didn't. Itachi knew that Kakashi was withholding information. It took Kakashi two more 'hours' until Kakashi shared that information. "T-they are i-in the T-tensui Village." Kakashi told him, trying to keep the pain to himself. Well, that wasn't turning out too well for him, Itachi though dryly.

He had collected enough information. He then left his clones to do the dirty work.

Seventy two hours passed by slowly, especially since Itachi could hear Kakashi's horrible screams echoing through space. When the seventy two (mental) hours had passed, Itachi was looking into Kakashi's eyes, expecting his mind to shut off. Surprisingly, Kakashi endured, standing on his feet, staring at Itachi warily.

Just then, another kunai zipped through the air, and a strange green clad man appeared to defend Kakashi. Itachi sighed. This was getting too troublesome. They did not come here for a major fight; their objective was achieved, so there was no point in getting involved into meaningless fights. "Retreat, Kisame." Itachi commanded, stepping back. They needed to get a head start on Jiraiya. And Itachi really didn't want to kill anyone in Konoha.

They quickly retreated, and Itachi heard a thump, signalising that Kakashi's body had had enough. He was mentally unable to carry on. Itachi had disappeared through the forest before he had time to ponder upon it.

Kisame stared at him. "So, where are we going?" He asked awkwardly, trying to keep up with Itachi's frantic speed. Before Itachi could answer, Kisame interrupted- which was unusual, and Itachi was immediately suspicious- "Can we take a short cut? We are in no hurry... that Nine Tails kid is going no where, right? And this will only take two days..." Itachi raised an eybrow, suspicious. What on earth was Kisame talking about? He wanted to take a detour?

Kisame then started leading Itachi, changing the direction they were running in. They were now running west, while before they were running towards the north. Itachi's mind was blank, unable to comprehend where exactly Kisame had led them to.

Because, a few hours later, Itachi found himself in front of the entrance of a hot spring. A hot spring. Itachi hated those things- where they had to publicly flash themselves. And what Itachi couldn't understand was... why did Kisame come here?

Kisame seemed to take no notice in his discomfort, however. He had a big grin on his face (that Itachi somehow found malicious) and beckoned him to enter. All Itachi wanted to do was run. But no, like a man, he went inside, finding his blank mask a bit harder to uphold than usual.

The moment they had entered, Kisame insisted on spending the night, even getting them a hotel room. The hot springs were mixed... to Itachi's horror. Women... somehow found him unusually attractive, and after seeing this, they normally jumped him. Itachi would hate to relive one of those experiences. And there were very few things that Itachi truly hated. Kisame then _insisted _for Itachi to come with him to the baths. Itachi grudgingly excepted, not wanting to seem like a fool, not in front of anyone.

So he walked in, thanking the stars that there was a distinct lack of women, and those that were there were grandmothers, too old to jump him, much to his relief. Kisame's grin seemed to be getting more malicious by the second, to Itachi's confusion.

Then Kisame tried making conversation. "So, Itachi-san, just to let you know, water is my element." Itachi's eyebrows twitched ever so slightly, trying too analyse the cryptic comment. What did Kisame mean by that? This whole situation was getting more bewildering by the minute. "I think, I know your secrets, Itachi-san." Kisame continued, as a lecherous grin seemed to erupt on his features.

Itachi felt it was an appropriate time to respond. "I have... no idea what you are talking about." Itachi said blatantly, trying to make sense of this insanity. Was Kisame even Kisame?

"Don't try to take me for a fool, Itachi-san. I knew what you were hiding the moment I laid my eyes on you!" Kisame said, the glint in his eye seeming ferocious. If Itachi had any less patience, by now Kisame would have found himself in the world of Tsukoyomi, telling him exactly what he was trying to say.

"I mean... it was all obvious! The hair!" Kisame frantically gestured to his pony tail, rather rudely, in Itachi's opinion. Yes, Itachi knew very well that he had _hair. _"The eyelashes!" Kisame pointed at his thicker-than-normal eyelashes, and still, Itachi (who was supposedly a genius) had no idea where Kisame was going with this. "The skin!" Kisame stared at his unblemished tan skin, a faint red tinge appearing on his cheeks. "No, you will not fool me!" Kisame declared, and moved closer to Itachi. Next thing Itachi knew, Kisame had put his hands on his chest.

Ah. Itachi now knew exactly what Kisame was trying to say. "Kisame." Itachi questioned in a dangerously quiet voice. "Are you questioning my masculinity?" Kisame shook his head in a frenzy, realising his mistake a moment too late. "My gender?" Kisame again shook his head, looking truly scared of Itachi for the first time since since Itachi had met him. "Come, now. We shall leave." Itachi said, and Kisame didn't dare protest.

They quickly finished, leaving as fast as possible. Itachi's usual blank face looking frostier than usual. Kisame had not uttered a word since then, and his blue skin seemed paler than normal. On the way, (towards the Nine Tails kid... a couple of days later) Kisame tried to convey his deepest apologies for the stupid mistake, and was extra careful around Itachi. Itachi wouldn't hear a word of it. How would Kisame feel if Itachi questioned his humanity?

And did he really look so much like a female?

It seemed that even Kisame had a hidden agenda for taking him to the hot springs... the agenda not being very desirable, for either of them.

**There. I had fun with the last part :D. I hope you liked it. Poor, poor Itachi... its not his fault he looks like a girl! Anyway, I had this really, really awkward experience on fanfiction... I sincerely hope it never, _ever, _happens again. T.T. Anyway, please review. For reference, the after the next Itachi chapter, the prelude to the massacre will commence! I hope. Sigh, this is taking so long...**

**Review, Review, Review,**

**Aurora-chan!**


	9. Chunin Exams

**Meh. I made a horrible mistake last time... I mistook chapter six for chapter eight! Please forgive me! (Is crying!) Anyway, thakyouverymuch, like usual, AiRyO-ChAn. That was cooooool! :D! The way I made those letters! ANYWAY, I think this will be the LAST Hinata POV chapter before the prelude to the Massacre. Pray. **

_Chunin Exams_

Before Hinata had known it, the time had come. The time for the Chunin exams. The time that Hinata had been dreading for the past three years. The time when she was supposed to kill her family.

She had been putting this off until the last moment. And she knew that it would be put off until the last moment; as she kept on hoping and wishing that her family would change their minds, that no, in fact, they were _innocent, _that they didn't deserve to be killed... No, Hinata already knew that that hope was false. Hyuugas were stubborn and never changed their minds.

But, she decided to give them one last chance. If they didn't change their minds before the Tournament, she would kill them then. Until then, she'd take the Chunin exam, and observe the Sand shinobi that would be there.

And so, she went to ask Kurenai if she could enlist them in the Chunin exams. It didn't take long to convince her- Kurenai was deathly scared of her. Not that Hinata could blame her. Hinata was scared of herself, too. After all, the blood of those bandits would forever stain her hands.

The day of the first exam came all too quickly. She, along with Kiba and Shino, found herself in a strange building- where she was supposed to register for the exams. It was filled with all types of shinobi- Genin from the _Sound_, the Mist, the Rock, and the _Sand _(the ones that the Hyuuga were talking about having an alliance with)_. _There were a couple of ninjas from the Sand, but only one team stood out to her: the one with the red haired Genin. He had that aura that screamed of murder and arrogance. She had to keep an eye on him.

They were lead to a room, one with desks in it. A lot of people stared at her as she entered, although she didn't see why. Was her frustration and grief _that _visible? Or was it the fact that she was dressed all in black? Yes, she was dressed all in black: black shorts, with black tank top, and black sandals. And yes, she was _aware _that it was juvenile to dress depending on you mood. But she couldn't dress all in bright colours, not when _that day _was coming soon.

Hinata wondered what the desks were for. Where they there to take a written test? If so, that was ridiculous. Ninja had no need for written tests; the only thing that Hinata could think of was information gathering, and even that was debatable. Oh well, she would find out soon.

A scarred man soon gave out numbers, having them sit according to their numbers. Hinata found out that she was next to Naruto, and at the edge of the bench. The old her would have trembled at the joy of just being near Naruto; while right now, she barely noticed. How could she notice, when something so crucial was coming up?

In from of her was the red haired Sand shinobi. Hinata took this chance to observe him, and go through everything she knew about the Sand: that they had a Sand Jinchuuriki (Something that Hinata learned about while going through books in the library. Supposedly, they were the humans that had beasts sealed in them; specifically, the Tailed Beasts. While researching the Sand in the library, she had found out about the Jinchuuriki, and how the Sand had the One Tailed Beast in their possession. The other information was restricted to only Jounin, and she was not able to find out more. But, Jinchuuriki were very powerful, and Hinata could bet anything that they were going to use it for the attack.), that they were low in the economy scale right now, and that their village was in the desert (Duh, Hinata, she thought to herself crossly. Sand. Of course they'd be in the desert.).

Then the scarred man started talking, and other Chunin gave out paper... _tests. _What blasphemy was this? Hinata wondered incredulously. "On these tests, there are nine questions. You will pass or fail depending on your scores. You pass or fail as a team. If you have zero points, your team fails. If you cheat, you fail. Immediately. Does anyone want to give up, now? If you give up now, your whole team is taken out." No hands went up. So they were bringing in teamwork in this, were they? Well, that was fine.

"Oh, and remember." The masked man continued, and Hinata then saw his name on the board. Morino Ibiki. So that was the name of the scarred man. "Look underneath the underneath. You have one hour. Begin!" Hinata thought on what he could have meant.

Ninjas had no uses for tests. The only kind of missions they got sent on was information gathering missions. And he did say to look underneath the underneath. He said, _not _to cheat. He emphasised that. That meant to cheat; it just meant to _not get caught. _Look underneath the underneath. She knew that Kiba and Shino knew what to do; she was especially lucky. She could just use the Byakugan.

And that was what she did. Instantly, she could see everything around herself, including the answers to the tests (even if they were in blue). She started writing. Around twenty minutes later, she was done. There was some chap a few rows in front of her that had had all the answers written down (he was_ not _a Genin, she was sure), so she had copied off him.

Only then did she notice a frustrated Naruto next to her. She wanted to help him... she really did... but the destruction that would befall Konoha was more important, right now. He could always take the exam next year. Yes, with that thought, she kept her head down, waiting for the time to end.

Seconds ticked, and more people were caught. They got sent out; one by one, they left the room. Naruto was just getting more and more frustrated, having nothing written down on the paper. Hinata ignored him. She wondered how Shino and Kiba were fairing; but, then again, Shino had his bugs and Kiba had Akamaru. They'd be fine, and they'd pass. But the time was dragging on, and the people in the room were decreasing in number.

Finally, the clock chimed, signalling the end of the hour. The man's voice boomed. "That is the end of the hour. Now, let me tell you: give up now." There were outraged cries from all around the room. Hinata kept quiet, wanting to see where Morino was going with this. "Because if you fail the tenth and final question, you will never become a Chunin, and will forever stay a Genin. Your whole team will fail. Give up now, and try again next year." Half of the people left. It was only then that Hinata remembered exactly who Morino Ibiki was.

Morino Ibiki the torture specialist. He was able to give a full grown man a mental breakdown in a mere three minutes. He was a survivor of enemy capture; he was able to escape, too. And he was trying to get all of the weak willed in the room to fail. Hinata relaxed. Look underneath the underneath, was what he said.

Naruto started to put his hand up. Halfway up, he seemed to change his mind, and instead, slammed his hand down onto the desk. "I may stay a Genin forever," He declared, having all the eyes of the room on him. "But I will become the Hokage!" And then he sat back down, crossing his arms on his chest. Instantly, the uncertainty of the room vanished, everyone's will strengthened. That was the Naruto she knew and loved, Hinata thought, relaxing. He always seemed to give everyone confidence. Herself included.

That was when Ibiki started talking yet again. "Is no one leaving?" Everyone stayed quiet. "No? Well- You passed!" Ibiki grinned, a real grin. Hinata looked around the room. There were over thirty people; she looked around to see who she could recognise. Naruto's team (which included Sakura and _Sasuke_. She held in a shudder. She hadn't seen him since that strange library meeting.); Neji's team (with Lee and TenTen. She seemed to hold a sad non reciprocated crush on Neji.); the red-head's team; Ino's team (so all of Rookie Nine passed, huh?); and Kabuto's team (at the beginning, she had noted him talking to Rookie Nine.).

Suddenly, a kunai entered the room, accompanied by a strange, dark haired woman. She had on a large cloak, and enthusiastically introduced herself as Mitarashi Anko. Hinata instantly knew that this woman was a sadist, someone who enjoyed violence and pain. She proved correct, as Anko introduced the second part of the exam, and took them over to the, 'forest of death'.

Sure enough, the woman turned out to be a sadist. There she laughingly explained the next objective of the exam. "You get one scroll. The Heaven, or the Earth scroll." She showed them what each one looked like. The earth scroll had a green seal, while the other scroll had a white seal. It seemed simple enough. "You have to get to the Tower in the middle of the forest of death. To pass, you need to have both scrolls. Half of the people on this field will be eliminated. You need to have all of your team with you. You have seventy two hours." She told them, grinning.

Naruto tried imitating Anko to ease the tension that had accumulated all around. It quickly stopped, however, when Anko drew blood with a kunai. Then a strange looking man passed the kunai to Anko with his very long tongue. Hinata was instantly suspicious.

In the books, it was written that Orochimaru had a long tongue, like a snake. It was a long shot , but could that strange Genin be Orochimaru in disguise? It was highly unlikely, but very possible, and had Hinata on her guard. It wouldn't do to give away her knowledge to the enemy (Orochimaru). Before they began, they had to fill out a form, so that no one would have any legal trouble if anyone died. Anko (the sadist) seemed to get excited at the word, 'death'. Hinata would not comment further.

Afterwards, she wondered if she should give Naruto the ointment that she made (she made it beforehand, just in case). In the end, she decided not to, because she might need it for herself. Naruto was strong enough to take care of himself. With that thought in mind, the ointment remained hidden in the pockets of her black shorts.

All too soon, the anticipated second part of the Chunin Exams began. Everyone had their own entrance, and the moment Anko's whistle was blown, they went in. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba found themselves in a forest, with Kiba excited, despite Hinata's looming presence. "Let's set up traps!" He turned his grinning face at Hinata, and froze. Hinata's Byakugan was activated, and was able to sense another team, around a kilometre away. "No. I want to get this over with. Wait here." She commanded, and then she was off.

With a destination in mind, she left them there.

Half an hour later, she was back, ready to head back to the tower, scrolls in hand (It was silently agreed that she would carry the scrolls.). She licked the blood from her fingers. She hadn't killed the team... just injured them, forcing them to give their scroll to her. She had checked with her Byakugan if they had the correct scroll beforehand.

On the way to the tower, Akamaru started whimpering. It was strange- he had only whimpered when he met her, and hadn't whimpered since. It must have been a very strong chakra for him to start whimpering like that. "What's wrong, boy?" Kiba asked, worry showing on his face. Akamaru whimpered, and then Kiba turned with a determined face towards Hinata.

"Akamaru can sense a very strong chakra. Shall we go and investigate?" Kiba asked Hinata fearfully. Hinata thought about the idea. What did they have to lose? Nothing. And a gut feeling told Hinata that what Akamaru was sensing was that red head. The one that Hinata suspected was a Jinchuuriki.

"Fine." She answered bluntly, ignoring Kiba's sigh of relief. She activated the Byakugan, and started running. It took them a while to get to the strong chakra; with every step, Akamaru's whimpering was increasing. Hinata could see six people, six chakra signatures. They seemed to be about to engage in battle.

When they started to approach the other chakra signatures, Hinata held up a hand to stop the others. "We shall approach quietly, and then we shall observe." She whispered, not wanting to alert the others ahead of her. Akamaru had hidden himself in Kiba's jacket.

They arrived just as the two teams engaged in conversation. "Give us your scroll." The blonde woman started to talk, until the red head held up a hand to silence her. She instantly quieted. Hinata observed that she was deathly afraid of him. The opposing team remained oblivious to the greater power in front of them. Instead, they laughed.

"Give us your scroll. Or I shall kill you." Hinata was awed at this sign of mercy. He was not as blood thirsty as he seemed; he was giving them a fair warning to save themselves. It was only their stupidity that caused their deaths. Still, Hinata could sympathise with them. They wouldn't know what would hit them.

"As if someone like you could kill _us._" One of them laughed, and attacked. He took out his umbrella, making it rain poison needles. Hinata watched as the red head defended himself... with a shield... of _sand. _There was no doubt about it now; this was the Jinchuuriki of the Sand. After all, the One Tailed beasts was made up of sand.

Akamaru was shaking at this point. "Is it my turn, now?" The red head seemed to have turned slightly psychotic. He didn't seem to have very good control on the Shukaku, nor did he seem to want to have good control, either. "I'll make it rain blood." Then he smiled, a horrid smile, that created shivers even up _Hinata's _back.

The opposing team seemed to finally sense the danger, and tried to run for their lives. They handed the scroll over. But Hinata knew that it was far too late; the red head had little to no control over the blood thirsty beast that it harboured.

The blonde haired woman tried to stop what she knew would come next. "That's enough, Gaara. We have the scroll. Let's just move on... please?" Her plea went on ignored. 'Gaara' raised a hand, unleashing some kind of jutsu upon the opposition.

Sand engulfed the scene. It rose from the ground, and the gourd on the boy's back. It was everywhere. Hinata watched with a morbid fascination as Gaara closed his fist, slowly, controlling the sand that had captured the team. They screamed, blood curling shrieks, but Gaara showed no mercy. He had given them a choice; their ignorance is what led them to this position. But still... the brutal slaughter was horrifying... even to a desensitized person such as Hinata. They were crushed to pieces, and Gaara didn't go back on his word... it really _did _rain blood. Hinata had a terrible flashback of her nightmares.

After all that was said and done, Gaara turned to leave, heading for the tower. Hinata's eyes widened in realisation. Now was the chance to learn more about the enemy! She stood up from where she was, capturing the attention of his team. She blatantly ignored her team's avid protests. "You are actually, very merciful for a Jinchuuriki." She said, staring straight at Gaara. Gaara's blank face morphed into an ugly grimace.

"And who are you?" He asked, turning his body to face Hinata. She pointed to her eyes, rolling them skyward in the process. That answered Gaara's question, while the other two seemed very flabbergasted. They probably had no idea just what exactly Hinata was on about. Kiba and Shino had stood up from behind her, trying to make themselves as small as they could.

"As a sign of truth, can we accompany you to the tower?" Hinata asked, not noticing how intimidating she really was. "I am the heiress" She informed them, answering his silent question. The male decided to interrupt.

"Oi. Oi, what are you talking about?" He demanded aggressively, but he didn't intimidate Hinata... not one bit. Gaara silenced him. His pupil less teal eyes bored into hers. Then he turned, and started walking. Hinata led walked after him, with a confused Shino and Kiba at either side (Akamaru was still hiding under Kiba's coat).

And so, strangely enough, they made it to the tower, all together, with no problems. At least, outwardly. There was a flurry of thoughts fluttering around Hinata's head. What if she warned Gaara of Orochimaru? Or would that be too obvious? But... even without the Hyuuga, the Sand and the Sound were a formidable force. She didn't think that she'd be able to convince Gaara... but maybe if she warned him, if she told him how untrustworthy Orochimaru was... but would Gaara heed her warning? It was worth a try, anyway. Right when they were in front of the tower, Hinata decided to intervene.

"If I could speak to Gaara... privately." She said, her eyes scrutinizing Gaara. The blonde haired woman stepped in to protest, but Gaara, like usual, silenced her. His eyes were focused on Hinata's. He stepped up to follow Hinata, as she motioned for Shino and Kiba to wait for her there.

She led him away, out of sight, until it was just her and Gaara. "You might find this suspicious." Hinata started, her posture relaxed. "But I am only going to warn you. Heed my warning if you wish. If you don't, it's your loss." She paused, staring at Gaara. "You would do well not to trust Orochimaru... or the Sound. Please speak of this to no one." She said, and turned away, heading back to where her team mates were.

"So you won't try to kill me? So you aren't an assassin?" came Gaara's incredulous voice, stopping Hinata in he tracks. She turned back to Gaara, confused.

"What... are you talking about?" She asked, facing Gaara. He was still staring at her, no longer having a blank look on his face.

"You're trying to make a normal conversation with me... knowing that I'm a monster? You aren't afraid of me?" Gaara asked, looking more and more vulnerable by the minute. Hinata sighed. How could people treat Gaara like this... forcing him to think in that mindset? Yes, Hinata knew that Gaara had the One Tailed Beast inside of him... but that didn't make _him _a monster. And yes, he killed. But wasn't Hinata supposed to kill, as well? Weren't _all _shinobi supposed to kill?

"You are not a monster. The real monster is the Shukaku. Bearing a monster doesn't automatically make _you _one. Whoever taught you to think in that mindset is wrong. As far as I can see, you have two eyes, two arms, and two legs. That isn't that different from me, is it? Now I really have to go." She said, excusing herself, leaving Gaara to ponder upon those words. She had no idea how much she had effected Gaara, who in his life, had never heard such kind words.

She made her way back to her team, still slightly puzzled upon Gaara's response. But decided not to think about it, and just pass through the rest of the exam.

Upon entering the tower and opening the scroll, a Chunin came to explain the next part of the exam. Really, it was just a prep talk.

A few days later, Hinata was called in the room with all of the Genin that had passed the Forest of Death. To her relief, she found Naruto there, as well. That was when the Jounin and Hokage decided that there were too many Genin left, and told them that it was time to take part in the preliminaries. Hinata's mind went blank. Should she take part in this? She hadn't wanted to take part in the tournament, anyway. She couldn't. She would have to kill the Hyuuga and flee Konoha before that. But should she take part in this?

The first matches passed quickly. Sasuke vs. some other guy from Konoha. Sasuke made eye contact with her as he won (was she supposed to be flattered?). Next, Shino was called. He won his match (Hinata felt some semblance of pride, then). The male in Gaara's team. He won. Sakura vs. Ino. Tie.

Finally, it was her turn. Fate decided for her, whether to take part or not; she was up against Neji. She knew that the Hyuuga would be alarmed if the 'weak' Hinata managed to beat the Hyuuga prodigy. And now was a crucial time; it would be horrible if they learned of her techniques. She would no longer have any advantage. That was why she stayed where she was, when she was called up, and calmly told the referee that she forfeited. "I forfeit." She stated, ignoring Kiba and Shino's confusion. They probably knew that she could beat Neji easily. But she wouldn't. Not now, anyway.

In the end, after some intense matches, they were dismissed. The tournaments would be in a month; a month for Hinata to prepare herself, a month of hoping that the Hyuuga would stop the farce. Even though she knew that they wouldn't.

After all, the Hyuuga had their pride.

**This chapter was slightly longer than intended to be. But it was very boring! But anyway- I bet Cjhoax _looved _the GaaHina moment, there. Yes, he changes ever so _slightly _after hearing what Hinata told him. (Coughalotcough). So Naruto would have an easier job convincing Gaara to come over to the bright side! Ehem. Anyway... next chapter is Jiraiya and Itachi action. Stay tuned!**

**Review, review, review,**

**Aurora-chan!**


	10. Weakness

**Ok. This is the Jiraiya Itachi scene. I bet all of you were just _waiting _to read this. Kidding. I know that all of you can't wait until the Massacre... I am just that evil. Grins. Ok. Airyo-chan is saying that she isn't a good Beta! I am scolding Airyo chan. She is an awesome Beta and I am lucky to have her. You guys scold her, as well. Anyway, enjoy! Comic relief, coming right up! (I am unsure if they attempt kidnapping Naruto before or after the festival. Whatever)**

_Weakness_

Itachi found himself leading Kisame through the forest, heading towards where Jiraiya and Naruto were thought to be. He thought to himself about the schedule. They were supposed to capture Naruto before the Tournaments, but now, it so happened that after a series of unfortunate events, they were capturing Naruto strictly after the Tournaments. How horrid.

He was still acting coldly towards Kisame. He couldn't help it; it was a personal offence to him, what had happened at the hot springs. And anyway, he wasn't _female _enough to forgive him easily. That was a job for _girls. _Yes, in conclusion, Itachi was still quite sour, and Kisame was still tiptoeing around him.

And so, with that frame of mind, Itachi and Kisame found out where Naruto was. And just like Itachi's calculations, Naruto was with Jiraiya. Itachi breathed out a mental sigh of relief, knowing that they couldn't kidnap him now. Konoha would still be safe from the Akatsuki's plans! For now, at least...

Kisame seemed to agree. "Itachi-san, is it worth it, a fight with a Sannin?" He questioned politely, avoiding eye contact with Itachi. Itachi thought about what to reply. If he said no, Kisame would be suspicious. The only thing he could do is make it seem like he was trying to best the Sannin, but if Jiraiya actually was there, he could say that it was in their best interest to run away. Yes, that sounded like a good plan.

"No." He answered stoically, keeping his eyes trained ahead of him. "But, we can still somehow acquire the Nine Tails. Every person has a weakness." Itachi finished, glancing briefly at Kisame to take in his reaction. Kisame was hurriedly nodding in approval to whatever Itachi was saying.

Kisame, in his own right, was a ferocious warrior. He never bowed down to anyone. Yet, Itachi had a way of being intimidating, especially when he glowered. Yes. Especially when he glowered.

"We shall spend a few days observing them both; even the greatest ninja have weaknesses." Itachi said, not bothering to see Kisame. He knew that Kisame would agree. And anyway, the two weren't the hardest to observe; they were both very loud, and conspicuous. What a ..._stealthy _combination for a ninja.

And observe, they did. They observed as they moved around, training, eating sleeping, and so forth. Itachi had discovered a horrible habit of Jiraiya's. And that was to get drunk out of his mind. How a person like this was a legendary Sannin, he would never know. Orochimaru, he could understand; the creepiness level that he achieved was unreachable to anyone else. But Jiraiya, the author of porn books? No, just no. 

Kisame was particularly surprised when he saw a particular event, which was particularly disgusting. This was a big event for , it was around five o'clock in the afternoon, and there was a festival at the town Naruto and Jiraiya were at.

Now, everyone knows that such joyous events always involve money. Frankly, if you don't have any money, you are not able to participate in such events. It was an unfair world, nowadays.

And so, the Akatsuki duo watched with utmost concentration; especially the events that were yet to transpire. Jiraiya asked Naruto, who was training, for his wallet. Naruto, in his naivety, (Itachi could have actually pitied the poor lad; that was, if he _could _pity, that is) handed the wallet right over to the triumphant Jiraiya. Kisame was grinning sadistically the whole time.

Although Itachi was too far away to hear exactly what Jiraiya was talking about, he could lip read. Lately, however, his eye sight seemed to be getting worse; so had his coughs. It was a blessing within a curse; Itachi knew now, for certain, that his time was limited. He had to visit a medic, at some point. Having medicine would be a good thing.

Itachi's time was limited. That made him more anxious by the day; Sasuke needed to get strong, and fast. He needed to kill him. He needed to avenge their family. He needed to do that, for the peace of both the brothers. But, Itachi couldn't exactly barge into his day to day life and goad him into doing just that; for that, they needed to meet, and the sooner, the better. Sasuke needed to hate him; just as much as he hated himself.

And so, he could lip read exactly what Jiraiya was talking about. "The three temptations to a shinobi are: Alcohol. Money. And women. It is very important not to abuse any of those rules," He preached to an oblivious Naruto. Itachi wished he could take pity on the child, and inform him that what Jiraiya had just stated- while it might have been true- but not at all followed.

And then Jiraiya led Naruto to the festival, and left him there. Inwardly, Itachi tried not to panic (well, not exactly panic. He never panicked) at the dilemma that had presented itself to him. For an Akatsuki without hidden agendas, the smartest choice right now would be to kidnap Naruto at this very moment. However, Itachi wanted the exact opposite; he wanted to keep Naruto safe in his own, twisted way. For Konoha. But the only way to do that, is distract Kisame from the real goal: Naruto. More specifically, the Nine Tails inside of Naruto.

"Should we attack Naruto now, Itachi?" Kisame asked doubtfully, watching the grinning Naruto from the sidelines. Itachi's mind was spinning quickly, finding a solution to the problem that had arisen.

"Too many people. Jiraiya is still a Sannin, and with that many people around, we are bound to cause a commotion." Itachi said, in that cryptic way that he thought explained everything, but in reality, to the simple minded (such as poor Kisame here), it explained nothing. Kisame nodded in agreement, not wanting to seem like a fool in front of Itachi.

They trailed Jiraiya, who left Naruto in the dust to enjoy himself. And all was well, until they saw Jiraiya entering a club. Itachi really hated those places; they were made to dull the mind. But they had to get in somehow, and then Itachi saw the perfect opportunity to complete their goal, and get revenge. Now, Itachi was a peaceful person, but that didn't mean that he wasn't an Uchiha. He didn't believe in murderers, or meaningless death, or anything of that sort; but Itachi was an Uchiha, and they weren't exactly forgiving. As they say, born an Uchiha, stay an Uchiha (no matter how much Itachi had tried to change that).

"This is the perfect opportunity to get close to our target." Itachi told Kisame blandly, giving nothing away. Kisame could only scratch his head in obvious confusion.

"We, or more specifically, _you, _Kisame, will infiltrate the building under a disguise." Itachi continued, using fanciful language to befuddle Kisame even more. They always did say that revenge was a dish served best cold... and Itachi wholeheartedly agreed. But, he thought that revenge served freezing would be even better.

"Jiraiya seems to take an interest in the fairer sex. You shall use that to your advantage. Good luck, Kisame. I shall be watching." Itachi said, and some, unsubstantial part of him had just discovered his inner sadism. There was always a first, after all. And with that, Itachi disappeared, leaving Kisame, ah, to the wolves.

It had finally dawned on Kisame what he was supposed to do. But it was far too late. Yet that didn't stop him from screaming out a desperate, "ITACHI, WAIT!" to the dust. Well, Itachi's revenge was simple: have Kisame go in the club disguised as a woman, and try to get even more information on Jiraiya, their opponent. He was going to get a taste of what it was like to be mistaken (even if he did it purposely) as a woman. Revenge had never felt so good.

And so, he felt amusement that he hadn't felt since he was fourteen, as he watched Kisame make his way as a woman, into the club. A scantily dressed woman. A scantily dressed woman in high heels. Kisame was actually doing well with that; Itachi wondered if he'd had practice before...

Now, Itachi just took a moment to let Kisame's appearance sink into his head. Kisame had transformed into a pale blonde woman with green eyes. In pigtails. He had dressed himself in a low cut top and a short skirt, trying to, and was trying to (and failing) to 'walk the walk'. Itachi blanched. He was scarred for life. Maybe revenge hadn't been such a good idea, after all.

His visibility was cut off, as Kisame entered the club. And so he waited. And waited. And waited. Kisame (the girl version?) didn't come out until a few hours later, looking rosier than when he (she?) came in. And then a tipsy Kisame managed to make his way to Itachi's slightly overpowering chakra. Even if Kisame was tipsy, he was still a dangerous S Class criminal.

The moment that he saw Itachi, he transformed back into his normal form, and charged at Itachi. Itachi, somehow, was expecting that. He did deliver a rather killing blow to Kisame's masculinity, after all. But Kisame was no match for him, even when sober. The fight was over in a matter of seconds, with Kisame laying defeated on the ground. He hadn't even used the Samehada, which he had transformed into his bag at the time of the 'mission'. And then he passed out, leaving Itachi to deal with the aftermath. Idiot.

In the morning, Itachi faced a hungover Kisame, demanding of the information Kisame had obtained yesterday. A glaring Kisame told him what he had learned. Very grudgingly, might Itachi add. Well, maybe Itachi deserved it, but still.

"His weakness is women." Kisame said, and then refused to say anything more. Itachi's genius mind had already come up with a perfect plan, even with only that information. He could just use Genjutsu on a woman to bewitch her to like Jiraiya, and keep him busy. He and Kisame would then sneak up on Naruto, at their hotel room. Jiraiya would see through the Genjutsu (he was a Sannin... somehow), and come to save Naruto at the nick of time, making them take their leave. And hopefully, never come back. That way, he could protect Konoha, and dissuade the Akatsuki. And the best part was, they wouldn't suspect anything. Classy.

He told Kisame of his plan (the woman part, and not the saving Konoha part, obviously), and Kisame agreed, especially since he wouldn't have to be a woman, this time. Kisame, while still quite angry, was still wary of Itachi, knowing that Itachi was much stronger than himself. Then they started carrying out their plan.

It went well in the beginning. Itachi had cunningly fooled a woman to swoon at Jiraiya, and all was well in the world. He and Kisame had found Naruto, scared him, and delayed the kidnapping for a moment. Kisame did that, actually, although he was quite unaware of that. Until _he _showed up.

Honestly, it was a blessing within a curse. While it foiled his plans, he saw exactly what he wanted to see. Yes, his little brother, the reason of Itachi's existence, had arrived to defend Naruto. Sasuke looked a little older than a few years ago, when he last saw him (he inconspicuously fingered his neck. No, in fact, the locket was not there) with that Hyuuga girl. And then Itachi immediately sensed something wrong with him.

Why was Sasuke's chakra tainted with Orochimaru's? He then remembered Orochimaru's words, his obsession with the Sharingan... he should have known. Orochimaru went after his little brother. That was when Itachi grew angry. Sasuke was not strong enough to defend himself. He had to teach Sasuke a lesson in defending himself; he really did. Sasuke couldn't afford to be weak!

"All my life." Sasuke began, with Itachi looking on indifferently, and a scared Naruto in the background, "I have waited for this moment." Sasuke held his hand as he gathered chakra on his palm. It was lightning shaped, and it was interesting, to say the least. Wasn't this Kakashi's famed Chidori? Itachi was lost in thought as Sasuke came to him. Without thinking, it was a reflexive action, really, he caught Sasuke's glowing palm, and forced him back to the other hand of the corridor.

When Sasuke was crashed into the wall, Itachi found it appropriate to hold him by his neck gruffly, and hiss in his ear. It seemed to be the only way to get through to Sasuke; to get through the sense of urgency. Sasuke needed to kill him, dammit! For the peace of the Uchiha. He needed to kill him before the stupid disease ate Itachi's body inside out! And with those thoughts in mind, Itachi began his exhausting tirade.

"You lack... hatred." Itachi said, making sure to get his point across with a dramatic pause. There was a weak gasp, signifying that Sasuke didn't agree what was said. Well, he needed to hate Itachi more; as much as Itachi's abhorrence for himself. To make the statement have more impact, Itachi started to 'beat' Sasuke 'up'. A few punches and hits would do.

He punched Sasuke in the stomach, and then against the wall. Again, and again, and again. Until, finally, he knew that it was time. For this feeling of urgency to be conveyed, he had to cause not only physical, psychological, but mental pain, as well. The Nine Tails kid tried interrupting at one point, but Sasuke had let out a weak, "Don't interfere", stopping Naruto in his tracks.

Itachi's eyes activated the Sharingan, and captured Sasuke's eyes. It seemed he also had Sharingan, but it was not yet complete; he only had two commas out of the three. That Sharingan wouldn't help him at all. Itachi almost flinched as the world went red and black; his two least favourite colours.

He made himself and Sasuke relive the Uchiha Massacre; reminding himself and Sasuke of the pain and horror he caused that day. Of their entire family (except for them) had been wiped out, by none other than himself. It was stupid, really. Stupid how he let himself go in the company of others, namely the Akatsuki. It was stupid how he chose to ignore his sins; his sins that would send him to eternal, damnable hell. The only relief and redemption would be death; death by Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke was writhing in agony, screaming obscurities. Itachi was able to make out a single, "No, brother, don't show me this!", but that was it. Itachi pondered upon that comment. He had to show him this. He had to show him the Massacre to strengthen Sasuke's hatred. Had to. It was all for Sasuke, after all. In the end, it would only benefit Sasuke.

In less than one mental hour, the Massacre was finished. For good measure, Itachi played it thrice, or maybe four times, he couldn't remember, at this point. All he could remember was his mother's ghostly smile as she hit the hard wood floor, her head severed from her shoulders. All he could remember was his father's stern face, breaking into one last smile as Itachi's sword pierced his body. All he could remember were the screams of the old, as well as the screams from the children. The young, young children, who had never sinned, or deserved the damnable hell that Itachi sent them to.

When Itachi cut off the world of the Tsukoyomi, Sasuke's body slumped down to the ground. It seemed that he was unconscious. Itachi was dazed, himself, not that he would show that to anyone. It probably didn't show on his face; Itachi had had years practising the blank mask that he adorned daily.

Then, at that precise moment in time, Jiraiya finally arrived with a flash and a 'boom'. The woman that Itachi had hypnotised was on his shoulders. Inwardly, Itachi was relieved; Jiraiya had come in the nick of time. Now it would be unnecessary to collect the Nine Tails. His plan had worked. He had to put up some sort of fight, however. Kisame was still here and watching him.

Jiraiya, after his flashy introduction, tried to trap them with a trapping jutsu. The hallway was engulfed in slimy, pinkish flesh. It was a shame, really, that Jiraiya had to ruin the suspense of Itachi guessing what it was, by answering Naruto's question.

"This is the inside of a fire frog's stomach. They're going to be digested. No one can break through these walls." Itachi's mind whirled furiously, trying to think a way out of the situation. No good. He'd have to use, 'that'.

'That', was actually a jutsu from his Mangekyo Sharingan (he preferred not to think about that damnable jutsu. His best friend Shisui had been sacrificed to acquire such a farce.). It was called Amaterasu, black flames. Supposedly, they were the flames from hell, and that was why they couldn't be quenched. They were really powerful, but the side effects were horrible... Itachi was almost tempted to think that the reason for his coughs and lung problems were the flames. Or probably the Mangekyo Sharingan.

He motioned for Kisame to run after him, as they exited the scene, much to Jiraiya's surprise. This technique was not inescapable, after all. Itachi hurriedly activated his Mangakyo Sharingan, his fire burning to through the frog's stomach, creating a hole large enough for them to pass through. Kisame reluctantly followed Itachi out of the place; it seemed that he was not over the events of yesterday.

But Itachi paid him no heed. He had no time for that. Sasuke needed to get stronger, sooner... he suppressed a cough that was building up in his lungs. It was a good thing that his eyes didn't bleed this time, like they sometimes did. That was mostly when he attempted to do the Susanoo, however...

When he was deemed that they were far enough away, he fell into a well delayed coughing fit, with a bewildered Kisame at the side. Itachi's fingers were stained with blood by the time it was over. He turned to face a slightly anxious (and apprehensive) Kisame, and raised an eyebrow imploringly.

"We need to get you to see a medic!" Kisame said rashly, staring at Itachi. Itachi simply shrugged (he was going to die anyway, he could take a little pain) apathetically, observing that Kisame was quite loyal. That was unexpected; but yes, Kisame did seem the type to commit to something wholeheartedly. It seems the ones that you could trust least were the quite and level headed ones (Like himself).

"I'm having none of that!" Kisame declared, not looking afraid of Itachi for the first time.

"If you didn't notice, Kisame, we are in the middle of a forest, god knows where." Itachi commented dryly, turning his eyes to face the sky. Yet, Kisame insisted on finding a medic to cure his weakness.

Yes, this was Itachi's weakness. Everybody had one, after all. But this weakness was more lethal than others, since it was bound to kill him one day, if Sasuke didn't. It was slightly scary that Itachi was fine with that.

**Finished! Hahaha! I wrote most of this at three in the morning at an airport! Huzza to me! Anyway, prelude to the Massacre next chapter. I'm very excited. Grins. Although I have so much to write... it started humorously, but then it ended on a very angsty note. As it always does when Sasuke is involved. Anyway,**

**Review, Review, Review,**

**Sincerely, Aurora-chan! **


	11. Hyuuga Blood

**I am so excited for this chapter! The moment you've all been waiting for! Well, not exactly-the Hyuuga Massacre is actually the next Hinata pov. chapter this is just the prelude. But I still luuurve it. Anyway. Like always, eternal thanks to my Beta, Airyo, and credit also goes to Lyanah, for her lovely suggestion on her review. Or pm? Whatevs.**

_Hyuuga Blood_

This was it. Her last day in Konoha. The last time that she would see these beautiful, winding streets, the last time that she would have a home to return to (to matter how cold and bleak it was), the last time she would be able to train with her team.

Yes, tomorrow were the Tournaments, which included the attack. The deed had to be done today- but she would do it in the evening, giving them one last final chance to change their decision (even though she knew they wouldn't), and one last final day to enjoy the feeling of belonging. After this day, who knows how long she'd be on the run.

Today, she'd have to kill her own family. She's have to spill Hyuuga blood, she'd have to spill the blood of her kin. And she would... today. Hinata felt scared (horrified, really), nervous (sickened, more like it), and chilled (freezing would be a more accurate description), all at once. It was a good thing that she was leaving tomorrow.

There was one final thing she wanted to do before she left. She wanted to spend time with Hanabi. Today would be the last time she'd see her little sister for quite a while (who knows if ever), and she wanted it to be special. She wanted to tell her things now that she wouldn't be able to tell her in the future. She wanted this last day to have a moment to bond with her sister, for the last time. Although she knew that it would be better to be distant, so her sister wouldn't miss her as much.

These last few years, she had been distant. They were spent training in preparation for tonight. She hadn't had time to pay attention to her sister, although she wanted to, dearly. The sad thing was, by now, Hanabi was used to this. She was used to Hinata being distant, to her not caring. She was used to being alone. And Hinata couldn't have been any sadder.

And so her feet carried her across the twisting corridors of the Hyuuga Compound, towards Hanabi's room. It was early in the morning- seven o'clock- and Hanabi was bound to be in her room. Hinata came to a stop in front of Hanabi's room. Should she knock? It was depressing that Hinata didn't even know the answer to such a simple question. This is the first time she's been in Hanabi's room... in years.

Hinata knocked loudly, three sharp pangs echoing throughout the corridor. A sleepy (and annoyed) Hanabi answered the door. She was holding in a yawn, and her hair was all over the place. Her pyjamas consisted of a red top and black pants.

"What do you..." Hanabi trailed off when she saw Hinata. She immediately straightened up, sleepy expression gone. Hinata was hit with a wall of sadness. "Yes, Aneki-sama?" Hanabi asked, all of her annoyance gone. Hinata was startled. Hanabi had never called her, 'oldest sister' in such a formal matter before. It used to be Nee-chan. A variety of bitter thoughts raced through Hinata's mind. If only she had been more mindful of her sister. If only the Hyuuga were not a bunch of prideful, arrogant pricks, it would not come down to this. If only. Wishing would not get you anywhere, Hinata reminded herself.

"Come. Let us train." Hinata demanded, eyeing a startled Hanabi. Hinata mentally face palmed. Training? Seriously? Why couldn't she have said something more enjoyable, like eating ice cream? Oh well... as long as she got to spend time with Hanabi, all was well, she supposed.

Hinata felt slightly better (and a lot worse) when Hanabi's whole face lit up like fireworks. Had she disregarded her sister that badly? Guilt hit her like a ton of bricks. Hinata mentally sighed... she hasn't felt that many emotions since the time she had murdered for the first time. While Hinata was lost in thought, Hanabi had went to change. She had come back in a black, traditional Hyuuga training outfit. She must train a lot with Father, Hinata mused.

Hinata walked off, expecting Hanabi to follow. Luckily, she caught the hint, and they proceeded to the Hyuuga training grounds. Hanabi was being very quiet; Hinata remembered her as an outspoken girl. Then again, she remembered herself as a stuttering mess. Times change, was the bitter thought that flashed across Hinata's mind. And not always for the good.

"Get in your stance." Hinata commanded, crouching down. While she was not very well trained in the gentle fist style, her agility and flexibility should get her through this. As for a technique, she could use a less potent version of the (poisoned) needles in her bag. She got them out, having one between each of her fingers. They would do, instead of the gentle fist.

Hanabi looked at her strangely, as she remembered that their father had always scolded Hinata on her weakness. And the stance she was in was very curious, as well. It wasn't at all like the rigid stance that her father was always positioned it; it was more flowing... like water.

"Too slow." Hinata said, and threw a needle at Hanabi. Hanabi barely dodged, and looked slightly frightened. As Hinata's words registered in her head, Hanabi attacked. While her stance was definitely better than Hinata's at her age, it was still lacking in grace and precision; it was very rigid. Hinata worked to improve that.

Dodge. Hanabi didn't manage to tap her with her gentle fist. Lunge. Hinata attacked. Kick. Hanabi was sent flying. Duck. Hanabi was getting better, but her hits where still too slow. Hit. Hanabi was slow to dodge. Dodge. Kick. Lunge. The pattern began, yet again. It was all a flurry of movement, quite relaxing for Hinata (who's training sessions were much more intense compared to these lax ones) but quite tense, and stressful. Hanabi was working at her limit, but improving along the way. Hinata felt pride overflow her heart, knowing that her little sister was strong, stronger than she could ever be, anyway. She could live through the massacre. She could deal with the loss of her family. She could, but Hinata knew that she, herself, never would. She wasn't as strong as Hanabi. Not for herself, anyway.

It was already late in the afternoon by the time they had finished. Hanabi was red faced and panting, but Hinata had barely broken a sweat. It was a plus from training all day, and sometimes, all night. Hinata beckoned Hanabi to follow her back to the Compound, for tea.

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves sat at a traditional Hyuuga table, tea in hand. Hanabi was staring at Hinata with a new found awe; something which made Hinata's heart sink. She wouldn't see that look ever again. Not after today. Heck, she'd be lucky if she ever saw Hanabi's face again! Hinata shook herself out of her morbid thoughts, and forced herself to forget the time, and focus on her sister. Because her sister was important, more important than any of the Hyuugas' put together.

"Hanabi." Hinata started, her gaze focused on the distance. Hanabi looked at her curiously, wondering what the change of tone was all about. Hinata was serious; and it felt like she was giving Hanabi advice. But for what, Hanabi could not say.

"Promise me. Promise me that you will always be strong. I will not always be here, Hanabi." Hinata said, snapping her head up to face Hanabi. Hanabi was a respectful girl, and straightened her features, sensing the dark and forbidding atmosphere. Her sister was saying something important, she knew.

"I promise, Aneki." She had stopped saying the honorific, but one training session would not get her back to 'Nee-chan' status. No. She was still older sister, and Hinata was fine with that. But she wanted Hanabi to say it... one last time... one last time for old times' sake. It might be (would be) the last time that she would hear it from Hanabi's lips, anyway.

"Call me Nee-chan. Call me Nee-chan, one last time, Hanabi." Hinata said, her eyes boring into Hanabi's. Hanabi was bewildered, not managing to make heads or tails of the tension around her. She smiled uncomfortably, and fulfilled Hinata's request.

"Sure, Nee-chan." Hanabi stated, fidgeting awkwardly. Hinata let one extinct smile grace her lips, and rose from the table, already having finished her tea. It was time to start the preparation. The sun was starting to set, giving dark shadows to everything. It was a cold night. The world was laughing at her, setting up the perfect setting, Hinata decided bitterly. But she didn't want Hanabi to see this. No, not at all.

And that was exactly why Hinata had put in sleeping pills in Hanabi's tea. Hanabi would sleep throughout the horrors... Hinata would not scar her with unpleasant memories. Let her only know facts. And if the facts were enough to make her want to kill Hinata, then so be it. Hinata didn't have anything to live for, anyway. She might as well let Hanabi have peace if she killed her. After today, the purpose of her existence would have vanished. She envied those that were blessed with goals and purposes in their lives.

"Hanabi, go to sleep." Hinata coaxed, with Hanabi nodding her head sleepily. Hanabi got up, and started to trudge to her room. Good. She wouldn't hear any of the commotion that would take place tonight. The sleeping pills were that potent.

Hinata herself stood up, going to her room to start the preparation. She had made her backpack yesterday, as the maids did their rounds twice a week, and wouldn't visit her room until the day after tomorrow. Well, they wouldn't be visiting at all, any more- this sight would be closed off to all but Hanabi.

The preparation didn't take long. Polishing and tucking away her weapons (needles and sword) in her pouch and sheath, changing into her outfit (all in black, as it was harder to spot in the darkness of the night), and stretching (so she didn't pull a muscle) was all she had to do. Oh, and the most important part: close her heart to the world.

She was no longer Hinata. Right now, she was a mindless puppet following commands. Hinata was somewhere deep, deep inside her, looking out the window of her soul, observing, but nothing else. Hinata could not show any mercy. She had already shown enough; she had given them a whole three years to back out. Three years.

She disappeared into the garden right outside, her eyes heard, and emitting a strong killing intent. As fate would have it- she had first bumped into Neji.

Neji had a hard time recognizing her, but he immediately got into his stance, feeling her intent. He knew that she had evil intent; and that was the whole reason why he didn't recognize her right away. Sweet, caring Hinata of his childhood would never act the way she was now; and she agreed. She wouldn't. But the Hinata of the past and the Hinata of the present were two separate people: people changed by the situations and goals that they were given by the world. They might share the same image, the same body, the same childhood: but they were two, very, very different people. And Neji just could not understand that.

"What do you want- Hinata-sama?" Neji's last word was said with uttermost disbelief; like he couldn't believe his eyes. Which was stupid; the Hyuuga eyes were the 'all seeing eyes'. If the Hyuuga's had one thing they could trust, it was their eyes.

But Hinata really didn't want to kill Neji. He was an innocent; he had taken no part of plotting the downfall of Konoha. Maybe if he got out of the way... maybe if she explained, then she would be spared the grief of killing her childhood friend and comrade.

"Neji. The Hyuuga are plotting to take over Konoha. Tomorrow. And it is my goal to kill them." Hinata explained, quite seriously, to a frowning Neji. Then his scowl became more prominent, as his stance became more rigid. Hinata had a feeling that he wouldn't believe her... and how right she was.

"You are not Hinata-sama, imposter. I am afraid that I will have to kill you. The Hyuuga did no such thing!" Neji said, his empowering voice washing over Hinata's being. If only. If only, Neji. Hinata wished desperately that what Neji said was true... but it wasn't. That was the whole problem, from the start. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts as Neji came at her furiously, with an intent to kill.

Why did it have to come down to this? Hinata thought sadly, almost shaking her head. There they were. Two cousins, with identical twin fathers. Childhood friends, playmates, Hyuuga. Yes, they both had the Hyuuga blood in their veins. So why was it that they were fighting a fight to the death? Was this the irony of the world? Its sense of humour? If so, it wasn't very funny... at all.

White locked with a light lavender. Anger clashed with misery. Yes, Hinata was miserable. She was miserable that she had to kill someone she had known her whole life... someone who she had loved, and who had loved her, at one point. It didn't matter that he now hated her... it didn't matter that he treated her callously on a daily basis... it all didn't matter, because they shared blood, they were family, and they loved. There was a faint line between love and hate, after all. The true opposite of love is indifference. Hinata hoped to never feel an indifference towards Neji, or his honourable death.

Neji came up to her, trying to kill her using his gentle fist. It seemed that he could see the tenketsu in the body; it didn't matter, as Hinata's technique was much... much more deadly. It vaporized things on contact; the only thing you could do was _try _and dodge. Water was water, after all.

Hinata quickly did a subsitution jutsu, appearing behind Neji. She wanted to make his death as painless as possible; and as quiet as possible, too. It wouldn't do if all the Hyuuga came around in one bunch to see what was going on; it was a good thing that both of their techniques were fairly noiseless.

She 'summoned' water. It grew in pools all around Neji, who dodged, seeming sceptical of the water. His eyes grew alarmed as he saw that whatever the water touched, it turned to vapour; it was quite a sight, Hinata had to say. She trained against clones, so it never made an impression, but it seemed that to other people it was a very dangerous technique.

But Neji was walking right into her trap. Hinata had connected her needles to some ninja string; making them seem like puppets. That was one of her newer techniques; it worked very well, making the needles reusable.

And yes, they were station right behind the log that Neji was going to step behind... now. The moment he stepped there, she snapped her hand back, the needles flying with it. They were made from the poisoned water, making them deadly if they so much nicked the skin of the opponent. And Neji didn't have time to dodge; it went right into his blind spot. Hinata was a Byakugan wielder herself, and knew all sorts of tricks, making her see the vulnerable in the 'invincible' Hyuuga eye.

One of the needles went through his back, while the other through his stomach. If the situation wasn't so dire, Hinata would've been impressed... he was still alive and breathing. And, most importantly, standing. That hit was supposed to be a killing blow. Not to the prodigy Hyuuga Neji, it seemed.

While Neji might have been a prodigy, he was still a Genin. Maybe at around Chunin level. Hinata was ANBU level and above; her techniques are to be feared. The outcome of the match was clear (to Hinata, at least.), and Hinata would be the winner. She had taken down Kurenai in a matter of minutes, after all.

However, then, it was Kurenai that Hinata was facing. This was Neji, her kin, her family, and that made it all the harder to kill him. But she had to; quickly. Before the other Hyuuga notice what was going on.

Hinata would honour Neji with a quick death. One swipe of the sword would do. She walked up to Neji, who, even through proud and honourable, was just a child. He had backed up against the trunk, feeling the death that was approaching. While his stance betrayed him, his mouth did not. Neji had more self control than that. Much more.

And when Hinata walked up to him, she dealt him a clean blow through the heart, instantly killing him. He no longer had a heart to beat; he was no longer alive. She stared as the colour drained from his face, as his form became lifeless and still. No. She would not look away. She caused this. She caused this death, this pain, this suffering.

Hinata reflected that maybe if Neji was in the right frame of mind, he would have stood a better chance. If he let go of all the anger, and the feeling of revenge, he would not have let his emotions get the best of him. He would have seen Hinata's point; he would have not mindlessly attacked, calling her an imposter. But those were all would haves or should haves, and they did not change the horrible truth: the truth that Neji was dead.

Hinata wished that she had the luxury to cry. She wished that she was able to show her tears now; that she had all the time in the world to mourn such a tremendous loss. Even if it was her fault. She wished that she could express her sadness to Neji's corpse, the image of him that Hinata was sure that this was the last time that she could see it. If she visited Neji's grave, she wouldn't be able to see his body; he'd be buried six feet under. And it was her fault.

Neji fought bravely and honourably, defending his family, even though they did not have honourable intentions. It didn't matter, though; it was much more honourable to defend your family than to kill (destroy, Hinata's voice whispered in the back of her mind) it. Yes, he was honourable, but not _alive. _Maybe if he had less pride, if he could admit that the Hyuugas' did wrong, he wouldn't be dead now... but, he had Hyuuga blood pumping through his veins. The damnable blood that values pride and honour over everything and everyone.

And Hinata desired very much to have more time to dwell on Neji, on her sins, on this murderer, but she didn't. This might have been the first Hyuuga blood that was spilt, but she had much more to do. All the Hyuuga's but one, actually. Her sword would be stained in red by the time this was over...

And so she left, knowing that by the time the night was over, red liquid (Hyuuga blood) would be in puddles on the floor...

**This was the end of the prelude. I am evil. And yes, Neji is dead. I am very sad, as well. :'(.**

**But I had this idea, that in the manga, he dies because of Hinata, anyway. So even in this alternate universe, he's still die because of Hinata. And anyway, this has to be the reconstruction of the Uchiha Massacre... so no Neji allowed... :'(**

**Review, Review, Review, **

**Aurora-chan!**


	12. Medic

**Umm... I am very very very evil. It is Itachi Pov now, so the Massacre will be next chapter! MWAHAHAHA (evil laugh)! :'(. Neji died. He is dead. Died. Killed. Murdered. WAAAAH! Thank you, for all of your reviews. Anyway, I better get started on this chapter! Like Usual, though, thanks you to AIRYO-CHAN! Applause! and Darth-Taisha for always reviewing. Yes, she's reviewed every chapter! Airyo-chan too, but Ive mentioned her enough, I think... :D**

_Medic_

"Kisame." Itachi _nearly _growled, his eyes narrowing. By now, Kisame was officially dubbed as paranoid. It was a good thing that Itachi possessed self control, a thing that many a male lack. "I do not find it essential to find a medic right this very minute. We shall find one _after _we have reported back to Base." Kisame ignored him, manning up for the first time in his life (at least, since Itachi had met him). Itachi felt insulted. This was the first time in his life that _he _has been ignored. What an unpleasant experience.

Itachi then aimed fire at Kisame's face. That got his attention, at least. "Ow, Itachi! What was that for?" Kisame complained, rubbing his head. Itachi had managed to singe off a few hairs' of Kisame's head. Itachi only stared blankly, emotionless. From experience, he knew that that was the best way to creep off 'the opponent'. The opponent, in this case, was Kisame. Kisame shuddered, and looked away. Itachi would never know that Kisame had just dubbed him as one of, 'Sasori's freaky-ass dolls'. It was just like Kisame to use such unsophisticated terminology.

"I refuse to go to a medic. If need be, I shall go by myself. But that is after we go to the base." Itachi said. A stare down then took place. Kisame promptly lost, looking away from a triumphant Itachi. It was good that Itachi was especially good with those kind of things; especially when his eyes couldn't focus properly, and he didn't have to blink as much.

It took them both a week to travel back to Base, going at a decent speed, unlike the first time when they were taking their time, walking. When they arrived at Base, Itachi noted that it was still as gloomy and dark as ever. Itachi didn't have it in him to use sarcasm, not at that precise moment. Not when they were about to confess their failures to a dead, but dangerously powerful corpse.

Itachi wished that he could meet the living body. He knew that it had to be somewhere very high up; that was the best way to send chakra signals to the bodies. That left a few options. If Itachi was that adamant about knowing where the leading body was kept, he probably would have figured it out. He wasn't called a genius for nothing.

Itachi knew that they could have just used the rings, but he had to ditch Kisame _somewhere. _It felt safest to ditch him at the Akatsuki base; that way, Kisame wouldn't know where exactly Itachi was headed to. Yes, Itachi had trust issues. He just didn't have it within himself to trust his 'partner' in this criminal organization that was trying to take over the world. Not like he was any better, but still. At least he had a goal in mind, for the greater good, that actually was for the greater good.

He activated his ring, sending his hologram in front of Pein, wherever he was. Kisame gaped, opening and closing his mouth like the fish he was. Then some kind of gibberish flowed out of his mouth; Itachi wondered (like he often times did) how Kisame managed to survive thus far in life. It was probably his brute strength that helped him, then.

Itachi found himself facing the eyes of Pein. Like always, they caused an apprehensive feeling to bloom inside of his chest; the Rinnegan was even rarer than the Sharingan. There were three Sharingan users in the world; while there were only two Rinnegan users in the universe, ever. It was a daunting comparison.

"Yes?" Pein asked politely, his whole expression blank. His eyes moved from Itachi, to Kisame, who had also just activated his ring. Kisame got to the point. It seemed that his only fear was of Itachi.

"There was a Sannin guarding that Nine Tails kid. We decided that it wasn't worth the effort." That was right. Pein still had no idea of Itachi's true capabilities, (although he suspected, that, Itachi was sure of), and therefore, had no way of knowing how easily Itachi had defeated Orochimaru. He simply nodded, although raising an eyebrow at them both.

"If that is all, you are dismissed. When the deadline is up, we shall assign you a new Jinchuuriki." Pein wasn't one for words. Itachi cut the connection off, with Kisame doing the same shortly. Now that he was back to reality, he turned to face Kisame.

"I shall now go for a medic, as you said. By myself. I shall meet you here in about one to two weeks." Itachi informed, not bothering to say goodbye. There was no point. They were feared Akatsuki, and weren't going to say something as petty as 'goodbye'. Itachi usually never said goodbye. That inferred that Itachi was going to see them again; and with his current lifestyle, Itachi could make no promises. He never could.

And then he left, heading towards the scorching heat of the desert. Why the desert? As strange as it might seem, Itachi knew a medic there. He had met him on one of his missions in Suna, and he was a grouchy old man that didn't seem to know that it was bad for a ninja to show emotions. They were weapons of destruction, and they had no right to a personal point of view.

But Sekka didn't seem to understand that. It didn't matter, however, since he was the best that Itachi could allow himself to have. The best, as everyone knew, was Tsunade, but Itachi did not know her whereabouts, and it would take too long to search for her. He could just go and find Sekka, as he always stays in Suna, his office being on ground level, in the nearest hospital to the Kazekage tower.

It would take approximatively four days to get there from Base. Four days of running.

And so, Itachi spent four days of mindless running, thinking the things that never seemed to leave his mind. Things of what could have been, wishes that often went unfulfilled. A child, black haired and dark eyed, laughing and smiling to him, for him.

Itachi could only sigh in relief when Suna had come into view. He had been trekking the desert for a day, now, and the smooth and untainted surface was a great canvas of imagination to his mind. Once or twice, he had even caught a glimpse of mirrored eyes staring at him, with no disgust, for the first time after the massacre. It was time like these that Itachi's hand travelled to his neck, groping for his necklace, assuring himself that yes, that day was _not _a dream. For it was certainly not a nightmare, and that was usually all that Itachi dreamt.

So yes, a sigh of relief was in order as he drew nearer to the sand encased village known as Suna. The glaring sun scorched his back, making him ever so grateful that there was a hat to protect his face. He stopped, a mere two kilometres from Suna, deciding that it was time to do the genjutsu. The moment that he saw Sekka, he would twist his mind in order to make him examine him, (for yes, he had scary powers such as these) to forget who or what he was, and then make him forget all about Itachi the moment Itachi left.

It was tricky, this situation was. Normal genjutsu would not do; Sekka had to see his body in order to conclude what was wrong with him. Itachi had to delude him so that he would not recognize Itachi's name, or status, and think that he was a part of Suna, even seeing his body. It was all a delicate business. Especially, since afterwards, he had to erase Sekka's memory.

He created a genjutsu upon himself, transforming himself, to the outside world, as a blonde-haired brown-eyed male. He was of a medium hight, and not at all impressionable upon the eyes. Exactly how Itachi wanted it. He set himself into the path of the village, bypassing the guards with a disturbing ease.

No one stared at him strangely as he walked down the unguarded streets of Suna. They all minded their own business, even though he didn't wear any of the dim-witted head garments that most residents of Suna wore. Yes, they might shield from the sun, but in the end, they create even more heat, and may be the cause of a heat stroke or something else of similar nature.

Even though he had a good sense of direction, one could easily get lost on the winding streets of Suna. It was a good thing that the Kazekage's tower was a building that was easily spotted from the distance, making his search even easier. At the snail's pace of a civilian, he wouldn't be able to find something as easily as he could as a ninja. It was just one of the perks of being a ninja. There weren't very many.

And even with a good sense of direction and a photographic memory (which was more of a curse than a blessing. Like the time he walked in on his mother and father... he held back a shudder), cities were very much like people. They changed over time. Right now, Suna seemed tense, and in a state of ruin. It was then Itachi heard of the attack upon Konoha.

There had been an attack upon Konoha? Why, how, or when? Itachi forced his bewildered body to move forward, not to cause a scene. This was... this was... this was Orochimaru. Definitely. It was just an instinctive feeling, and Itachi then felt a feeling as close to hate as Itachi could ever feel.

And then he quickly connected the dots that he missed before. Kakashi told him the place where Jiraiya and Naruto were; not _why. _Itachi berated and blamed himself over and over. If only he was not that much of a coward to have Kakashi tell him the information he needed. It was all his fault.

If there was an attack on Konoha, Orochimaru would definitely be involved, probably because of his past with Konoha. His teacher was the Third, and most of his anger was therefore aimed at him. That lead to the untimely death of the Third, and the appointing of the Fifth Hokage. The three Sannin had a very famous name, so it would be a logical choice for the council to chose Jiraiya, who was there to protect Naruto at the time of the attack, because of Itachi's warning. However, Jiraiya felt inadequate for the job (rightly so), and suggested the remaining alternative, the third and only female Sannin, Tsunade.

Then he had taken Naruto out of the village, and on a quest to search for Tsunade. That was what they were doing when Kisame and Itachi were 'attempting' to kidnap Naruto. Yes, that was that side of the deal sorted.

But how did Orochimaru attack Konoha? He couldn't do it by himself, obviously, and the village that he founded, the Sound, would not be powerful enough to take on Konoha head on, either. No... the only other alternative would be that he had a major ninja hidden village help him. And the only ninja village that Konoha would trust enough to invite... would be the Sand. And he had learnt all of this from gossip.

Itachi had never felt more ignorant in his life.

Most of all, he worried for Sasuke. The attack must have been before he faced him, and must have shaken him up beforehand... and then Itachi finished him off. Remorse bloomed in his chest like a poisonous weed, making Itachi feel sick with guilt. He had overdone it anyway, but with those events to agitate him before... he had finished him off.

Itachi knew Sasuke like the back of his hand. Sasuke would be uncertain now, so very uncertain, and would plunge into the darkness that Itachi had wanted to save him from. He would go to Orochimaru, as Orochimaru had already marked him, thinking that that way he could get powerful. Itachi hurriedly went through the pros of this to avoid the panic that was starting to take over. Sasuke would grow powerful. And Itachi trusted Sasuke enough to manage to escape alive. He had managed to get Sasuke to hate him so much, that Sasuke would not die before he killed Itachi.

Itachi relaxed. All was not lost. Right before he died, Itachi would dispel that cursed seal, and Sasuke could go back to Konoha, to the Leaf, like a hero. He could resurrect the Uchiha clan, and all would not be lost. He could start anew. He felt a cough start making its way to his lungs. That was, if he killed him before his cough did...

His feet had lead him to the hospital, and Itachi was scared of his absent mindedness. That goes to show how shocked he was when he heard of the attack on Konoha. It was horrible to see how much Akatsuki was influencing Itachi's life. It was the centre of it, actually...

The building in front of him was of a dull peach colour, camouflaged against its sandy surroundings. Itachi walked into the building, ignoring the people outside that were starting to stare. Not many that were able to walk went into the hospital, Itachi gathered. It was probably because it was a time of crisis for Suna.

Itachi wondered how Orochimaru managed to convince Suna to go against Konoha. Then it came to him. Orochimaru would have known that he would be unable to convince Suna wholeheartedly, and that was why he probably used some sort of trickery. Suna only listened to its Kazekage, and Orochimaru... Orochimaru probably disguised himself as a Kazekage, and got rid of the threat (the Kazekage) so it would not hinder him. Now Suna was in a state of crisis, and had no Kazekage to back it up. What a foul and ruthless being Orochimaru was...

Itachi opened the door, and a chime was sounded. He walked over to the main reception area, towards the young and weary looking woman.

"Yes?" She asked, indifferent towards Itachi. Itachi wondered if the outcome would have been different had he been in his own body... and concluded, that yes, she would scream, one way or another.

"I have an appointment with Sekka." Itachi said, and then used genjutsu on the woman to convince her. Her eyes dulled, the genjutsu persuading her to agree.

"I shall call him now." She muttered, then stood up, leaving Itachi to wait there. It was actually rather rude, in Itachi's opinion, but he kept those thoughts to himself. He patiently waited for the medic to come; he had the whole day to himself, after all.

Ten minutes later, the receptionist came back, dragging along a rather reluctant and grumbling Sekka. Itachi stared at him coolly, while Sekka continued to pleasure him by saying his lovely thoughts.

"I have never seen you before in my life! Why do you say you have an appointment with me?" He very nearly snarled, but Itachi had only to stare at him, before he folded and led the way to his office.

Sekka's office was on the second floor, and it was fairly cosy, to Itachi's surprise. When the door closed, Itachi decided to reveal his true form. It would do good for Sekka to remember him... he had worked with him, after all. Even though he didn't particularly like him. Oh, those were the good old, free days.

"Now, who are-" Sekka stopped in mid-sentence, and stared at Itachi's form, his jaw slack in shock. Itachi mentally sighed. Sekka was open in so many ways... Itachi could kill him here and now, if he wished. But he wouldn't, for many reasons.

"Y-you! Y-y-you! You!" Sekka stuttering, trying to form a sentence. Itachi decided to help him out of his misery.

"Yes, me." He said, and thought it might be entertaining to watch his reactions. But, alas, time was short, and it was time to activate the genjutsu. He focused crimson eyes on Sekka, who's sharp eyes dulled, deluded to think that Itachi was a member of Suna. It was strange, how easily Itachi could manipulate such people. If only he was born a harmless and innocent civilian... but, alas, he was born a ninja. An Uchiha, at that.

The cough decided to show its glory at that particular moment. Itachi didn't bother to hide it, knowing that the medic needed to observe all of his symptoms. And so he watched, hypnotised, as Itachi's body shuddered, and spit blood onto his hand. Finally, the medic decided to grace him with words.

"Something is clogging your veins. To your lungs. Tell me your symptoms." He said professionally, and for a moment, Itachi doubted that this was the same Sekka he remembered. Then again, he had never gotten injured, so he had never needed such treatment.

"As you can observe, I cough blood, as well as my eyesight that is worsening." Itachi told him, hoping that such an explanation would be sufficient. Sekka nodded, and told Itachi that he was going to do a jutsu to see all that was wrong with him.

Itachi was a phenomenon. It seemed like he every part of him was a phenomenon; even the very horrific parts. "I have... never seen a case such as yours. It's a medical phenomenon. Nothing seems wrong with you. " Sekka muttered, his thick eyebrows brought together, a frown on his face. His small eyes squinted to see Itachi in the bright light of Suna.

"The only thing I can do is give you pain killers, that might help to clear your lungs. In my estimation, you have around two years to live, if you're lucky." He continued, shattering Itachi with horrid news. How would Sasuke get strong by then? No, no... this phenomenon of a disease could not kill him by then. He would have to hold out.

Sekka went to retrieve the medicine, his white turban swaying. Although Sekka had not done anything life changing, Itachi still had to thank him. His theory led Itachi to know the cause of this disease; it was the Sharingan. Power comes with a cost, after all. And overuse of the Sharingan led to this disease. It didn't matter anyway, because Sasuke was going to kill him.

Sekka came back with medicine, which Itachi made him try, just to make sure it was safe. It was, as there was nothing wrong with Sekka, and so Itachi took one. He felt better. Sekka told him to take one a day, and also when his coughing got especially bad. That was all he could do.

Itachi promptly erased Sekka's memory, and disguised himself once more. He left the building, the woman ignoring him, and was once again on the streets of Suna. In a slight daze, he exited the city, with no one stopping him.

And then he ran, feeling slightly better on the pain killers, back to the Base. But, he was in for quite the surprise. Because once he was around a day away from Suna, Pein called a meeting, and for everyone to go back to Base, by the end of the week (which was tomorrow, incidentally). Everyone headed to base, baffled at what they found there. Itachi was no better. Actually, he was worse.

Because once Itachi got to Base, he was introduced to the newest member. He hardly believed his eyes when he saw a short girl, the age of Sasuke, with cold and slightly crazed features, black hair, and porcelain skin, donning the Akatsuki cloak, with his locket around her neck.

That was when Itachi thought that he saw a medic, but for all the wrong reasons.

**That meant that he needed a medic for his head because he was going crazy, haha! Next chapter is the Hyuuga Massacre! I bet you're excited. I am. I am, I am, I am. I actually had a slight writers' block, until I asked Airyo, and she filled me with ideas, which, in the end, I didn't actually use. Sorry, Airyo-chan! I'll use your ideas next time! ^^! So, stay tuned, because next time, its the climax for this arc! :D :D! Oh, and Sekka isn't actually an OC. I researched him, and he actually _is _real. **

**Review, Review, and Please Review,**

**Aurora-chan!**


	13. Hyuuga Massacre

**The time has finally come, my dears. The time that all secrets shall be revealed. The time of the Hyuuga Massacre. OMG OMG SO EXCITED! GO AIRYO-CHAN, AND SQUEE!**

_Hyuuga Massacre_

Bodies littered the floor. Hinata's sword slashed through yet another Hyuuga, the metal going through his body cleanly. He fell to the floor, his pearl white eyes shutting painfully. That didn't touch Hinata's heart, however. It was locked away behind a glass window, looking out, but unfeeling. Not that Hinata minded. It was easier this way.

There was blood on Hinata's clothes, on her hair, on her face. She was drenched in blood, and she felt that there was blood on her soul, as well. But she continued walking, towards the next Hyuuga that would become a victim to the poisonous sword between her hands. It just so happened that the next victim was her neglecting father.

"Hinata, what are you doing? Where did all that blood come from? You hurt yourself again, did you, you weak useless child!" He screeched, somehow managing to ignore the killer aura that Hinata emitted. He was trying to be rational... Hinata wanted to laugh. The time to be rational was over. Now its either do... or don't. And Hinata would definitely do.

An ugly side arose in Hinata, wanting to punish her father who had caused her pain all throughout her life. To the person that had beat her into the useless and meek shell she once was. But, even after all of that, this man was still her father, and she might as well bless him with a quick and painless death. Just like Neji. He was her father, even though she wanted to see him lying on the floor, witheringly and gasping in pain for hours... Hinata locked that ugly side away, and stepped forward, who glared at her incredulously. He was going to use gentle fist... she might as well make that impossible for him.

She covered the floor around her in the toxic water. It hissed, burning the wood on contact. Hiashi kept his face blank, although Hinata knew that inside, he was quivering with fear. She _was _a fearsome sight: a bloody girl, covered in Hyuuga blood, with an unsheathed bloody sword, covered in Hyuuga blood. Her father must have recognized the origin of the blood by now.

"Why?" He asked simply, his mirrored eyes piercing her own, Byakugan against Byakugan. He slid into his battle stance, ready to fight for his life. Well, Hinata would not let him. That would just prolong his death, and tempt the sadism within her.

"Konoha is precious." Were the final words he heard, before Hinata disappeared, reappearing behind him, and her sword cut through his body, right in the small point in his back that was his blind spot. He fell to the ground, dead, right into the poisonous water that would vaporize his face. Before his face hit the ground, Hinata was sure that she saw a form of recognition splayed there... but maybe that was her imagination.

She no longer felt blank. She felt dead. She had just killed her father; half of who she was. But she ignored that immersing feeling, and activated her Byakugan, scanning the building. There were no other chakra signatures left, other than Hanabi. Hinata fought off a manic laugh; it was oh so ironic that Neji would be her first kill, and her father the last. But she had to get out of here, before she was found. Hanabi would not be able to bear her sister locked up in jail. And, anyway, if Hanabi wanted to fight her, to avenge the Hyuuga, Hinata couldn't be locked up in jail.

And so, she took one last look back, soaking up the sight of the Hyuuga Compound one last time, before she angled her body away, and ran like the wind. She ran, and ran, and ran. Maybe by running, she would forget. She would forget the sight of her family, their white eyes blank, and dead, dead, dead. Because she killed, killed, killed. It was in that instant that Hinata lost a part of her sanity that she didn't think she could ever take back.

As fate would have it, she managed to run through the exact part of the forest where Sasuke was doing nightly training. Hinata just kept on running, hoping that he would ignore her, but no such luck. Sasuke chased her (Hinata cursed. It was just _her _luck that Sasuke had some sort of twisted interest towards her), chased her until they reached the road out of Konoha, where Hinata stopped, and slowly turned around, and faced Sasuke.

Sasuke stood, panting. "What are you doing? Why are you running? Why do you have blood on your clothes?" He demanded, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. Fate was definitely laughing at her, she thought bitterly.

She answered his questions with a question of her own. "Why are you up? The Tournaments are tomorrow." He shrugged, and glared.

"Answer my questions!" He commanded. It was just too bad that his commands, so full of authority and power, went ignored.

Hinata had felt a morbid curiosity taking over. This person was so similar to Hanabi... maybe if she pretended that he was Hanabi, she would be able to understand Hanabi's feelings towards this? It was desperate, and probably stupid, but Hinata was willing to try anything to be closer to Hanabi. Especially now that she felt so far, far away.

"About the Uchiha Massacre... what do you feel towards your brother?" Hinata asked, unabashedly, her body tensing for Sasuke's response. Sasuke instantly tensed, his shoulders quaking in anger. It was a touchy subject... it would also probably be touchy for Hanabi. Hinata stored away that peace of information.

"My brother?" He asked, a fearsome glower taking over his features. His bottled up anger... chose that moment to explode. "I will kill him. I am an avenger. I will avenge my family, my mother and my father. I hate him" Was Sasuke's simple answer. It would have been a normal, calm response, had his whole body not been shaking, had his fists not been clenched, had his eyes not have activated Sharingan. Hinata imagined Hanabi in his place.

"Nothing is ever in black and white. We must always look underneath the underneath." Hinata told him quietly, imagining Hanabi's face. It was true; the world was in shades of grey, all of it. It was a challenge to see what was greyer than the other. There was never a true good, nor a true evil.

"And what would _you _know, anyway? Someone as pure as you." Sasuke said, his face twisted in an ugly sneer. Hinata blanched, and the image of Hanabi in Sasuke's place was shattered. Had he just... called _her _pure? Hanabi would never call her pure. Someone who had killed their own father? No, Hinata would not let such a lie be uttered, not in her presence. Not when the guilt of killing her family was so, so fresh.

Her mind sped through ideas to prove him wrong. And she knew she was insane, because the next thing she did certainly proved her madness, her smashed fragile mentality. Because, her brain had stopped on a very bizarre idea- one that at that time and place, she was sure would work. She walked up to Sasuke, who's anger had him rooted to his place, even when Hinata was at such a close proximity to him. He faced her defiantly, even as she place her dainty, blood stained hands upon his shoulders, even as she pulled him towards her.

And then they kissed, and Sasuke's defiance melted, melted to the ground, leaving an utter disbelief and surprise in its place. It was a ferocious, hard kiss. Hinata was pouring all her anger, all her frustration and guilt, straight into his face, making him feel her filth and impurity. It was a strange that he kissed back. He kissed back even more furiously, taking over the kiss, pulling her body (that was tainted red) even closer to his. They were both lost in the moment; the moment where emotions reigned free, freer that either of them had ever let them.

The kiss could have lasted for seconds, minutes, hours. Hinata didn't know, she had lost track of time, sharing her soul with what would have been Hanabi. Luckily, it wasn't Hanabi. But as the siren flashed red from the Hokage tower, Hinata knew that it was time to go. They had discovered the Hyuuga Compound. She pulled herself away from Sasuke, licking her swollen, red lips looking up to see Sasuke's exhilarated face, probably for the last time. He stared at her in desperation, somehow knowing what was going to happen before it did.

"I am no longer pure. My lips are no longer untouched; sullied by yours." Was her parting line, and with a hand grasping her locket, she disappeared in a sprint, leaving him vulnerable in the darkness. May she never know that she had shared some of her madness with Sasuke.

She ran, and ran, and ran, out of the village, bypassing the guards with ease. She activated her Byakugan, wanting to see if anyone was following her; they weren't. Hinata filled with relief, but didn't slow her pace. Not now; she needed to be as far away from the scene of the crime as possible.

Even though she got further and further away, it didn't help. In her memory, the images of the dead were burned into her mind. How many had she killed? Fifty, or a hundred? No, less. The Hyuuga couldn't possibly be that big, could it? Stop thinking, Hinata commanded to herself. And run.

The sun had risen before Hinata stopped, her throat dry. It was time to search for water. There was a river nearby; Hinata could hear its gurgle. Getting a cup from her supplies (the pack she had taken, on her back), she drank. It was a refreshing, crystal water, that quenched her thirst. After she had finished, she decided to hunt. Managing to catch a fish, she grilled it on the fire.

She spent a couple of weeks like that in the wilderness. Drinking from a river, eating by hunting for food, training for entertainment. It was very peaceful, and a welcome change from the way Hinata had spent most of her life. It was peaceful, it was quiet, it was free... and it was lonely. Hinata felt isolated from the world. But maybe that was better, since she had the ability to kill, and has already killed.

Yet all that changed, the day she had met that woman. It was a normal day for Hinata... hunting, and wandering the forests, when she sensed a powerful chakra coming near her. She didn't move, however, not fearing the danger. She had nothing to fear; she could easily kill all the ANBU from Konoha that came for her.

These past couple of weeks, Hinata had developed a new, fearful technique. It wasn't complete yet, no where near completion, but it was deadly, and it was new. Before, Hinata had had the power of creating water from air, but now, she had that same ability of taking it. Yes, now, Hinata had only to touch a person and they became dry bone and flesh. The human body was made seventy percent from water, after all. One tap from Hinata, and she could absorb all the water in seconds, leaving the victim to die momentarily, its heart being already shrivelled up.

Her medical skills had also been improved. Hinata had worked on saving defenceless animals; ones that she didn't need for food, or when in the process of hunting. Her healing techniques (unfortunately) needed the Byakugan. Hinata repaired the chakra system, which automatically sent energy to the areas that needed healing, the chakra helping them heal. It was actually a very clever technique; it would be even more clever if everyone could use it, and if they didn't need to have the wretched white eyes.

The (very powerful) female chakra entity kept approaching her, until Hinata could take it no longer, and solemnly turned around to face her. And that's when she saw her, without the bleakness of the Byakugan.

She had straight blue chin length hair, that framed her porcelain face. Her hair held a paper flower, one as beautiful as it was odd. Her eyes were a honey tone, one that was warm, even though the eyes themselves were cold. Her lips were red, but pierced with a ring, for reasons unknown. All in all, she was a haunting beauty, vivid against the greenery.

"Yes?" Hinata asked, the moment the woman had stepped a couple of metres away from her.

"Hyuuga Hinata. I heard of a terrible tragedy within the Hyuuga clan." She was a paradox. Her voice, warm, was freezing cold. Hinata said nothing, just waited for the woman to speak. But she didn't speak. Instead, she attacked.

In a flurry of paper, the woman had come closer to Hinata, intent on landing a blow. It was too bad that her paper had nothing on Hinata's water. In a flash, there was a wall of water surrounding her, and the paper failed to vaporize it, instead, liquidizing on contact. And then the attack stopped. Hinata, frankly, was flabbergasted.

"You passed." The woman stated simply, her honey coloured eyes trained on Hinata. Hinata stared back, one eyebrow raised in confusion. 

"What did I pass?" She asked, puzzled. She had never met a woman so strange before.

"I am Konan." The now identified woman, Konan, said, completely ignoring Hinata. Should Hinata be offended? Then again, there was no point being offended by someone she probably won't ever meet again in her life. Hinata didn't bother answering back her name, knowing that Konan, somehow or another, already knew of it. Instead, she nodded.

"Join Akatsuki." That Konan woman was blunt and to the point, wasn't she? Hinata observed her coolly detached expression, as if they were talking about the weather. And what was Akatsuki, anyway? It sounded quite important.

"It is a criminal organization," Konan explained, her voice still painfully detached. How could she stay that and still be calm? Hinata mused, trying to find an answer to her question. How could she join Akatsuki, and kill people? How could she betray her country, Konoha... wouldn't that make her like the other Hyuuga's? But, technically, it wouldn't be against Konoha, would it? And she'd finally have company... company that she so craved in this isolated wilderness.

"Our aim is peace." And Hinata was sold. Their cause was wonderful, all that Hinata had ever wanted, she would have company, and she would belong... and have comrades once again. Her mind wondered over to Team 8, and how they were doing... did Shino win his Tournament? Hinata had pondered upon this many times... but had always left it alone, knowing that there were no answers to her questions.

"I'll join." Hinata kept her face carefully blank, showing no emotion, as she often didn't. What did she have to lose? She was by herself... it was her against the world. She may as well do something, while she waited for death to come (or for Hanabi to kill her). And anyway, peace seemed like a good goal, and Hinata strived for it.

Konan turned to around, and started running north, glancing back once, as if beckoning Hinata to follow. Hinata did follow obediently, but silently, like a shadow. Although she kept her Byakugan activated (it pained her so... but she had no choice but to use it), not trusting Konan. How could she, when she had just met her a mere ten minutes ago? For all Hinata knew, Konan might be leading her towards a trap, to kill her, and steal her eyes. But, surprisingly, Konan didn't, and kept travelling.

And they kept travelling for two more days. Over two days, Hinata had learnt a fair amount about Konan: she was calm, stoic, and level headed, but also very blunt. She was straight to the point, and Hinata appreciated that, especially when she came from a family that concealed threats with flowery and flattering words.

Right after Konan told her that they were approaching Base, Hinata couldn't keep it within herself and asked, "Why me?"

Konan took one good look at her, and then told her, in a very calm and smooth tone, "You are a famous criminal, and a woman, at that. I would very much like another female human in an organization of only men. Besides, we need ten people for Akatsuki to work, not nine." Hinata nodded, understanding. It got very tiring, very quickly, to be in the presence of men. They were unpredictable, and many of them were quite sexist.

It was then, when Hinata was lost in though, that they managed to penetrate the canopy of trees, and emerge on the bank of a river. Konan walked across the water, Hinata following, senses alert. Hinata watched, focusing on the way Konan opened the entrance to the base. She had bitten her thumb, and then placed her bloody hand on the invisible door. Hinata nearly shuddered. Why was everything connected to blood?

Quickening her pace, Hiinata proceeded to follow Konan into the dark cave. She was on her guard; so far, this looked like quite the trap. But then again, why lead her all this way? And no bounty hunter could have a technique that was that advanced...

The corridors were cramped and narrow, and it was impossible to memorize where you were going. Hinata had lost all sense of direction by the time they emerged into a large room with a high ceiling. In that room, there was an orange haired man straight dead in the centre of it. He had a peculiar appearance; with ringed eyes, and ringed piercings all over his body. But Hinata did not voice her observations allowed.

Konan and the man seemed to speak through their eyes. The man finally snapped his eyes to Hinata, while Hinata inevitably straightened. "You are the new member? Hyuuga Hinata. This ring will make you part of Akatsuki. It is a means of communication between members. Keep it on the pinky of your left finger, or it will not work. I shall leave you with Konan to give you your uniform. The partners have to be sorted out all over again." His voice was smooth, and it seemed dead. The last sentences seemed to be directed more to Konan than her; although Hinata did not state her thoughts aloud, preferring to keep silent.

That was when Konan disappeared as well, but shortly reappeared with a garment in hand. She handed it to Hinata, who took it what was given; a full uniform consisting of cloak, a hat, a shirt, pants, boots, and nail polish. And then Konan left, again, leaving her to change.

When Hinata was finished, she put on her ring, and was officially a member of Akatsuki. She scratched out the emblem of Konoha on her forehead protector, which also reinforced her status. Konan, when Hinata was finished, popped in again.

"You shall meet the others, and your partner, tomorrow. He will explain the details to you." She informed her, and then vanished, yet _again, _leaving Hinata to her own devices. Luckily, Hinata was exhausted, and sat on the floor, letting herself relax in a meditative state. Nine hours passed all too quickly, and Konan was back, making Hinata snap to her feet. With her, walked in another member of Akatsuki, if the cloak on his back indicated anything.

"That is Uchiha, Itachi, your new partner." Konan introduced Hinata to the dark haired male, someone that Hinata vaguely recognized, but couldn't place. She fingered the locket, taking in the time to judge the man in front of her.

But then it hit her. Uchiha. Sasuke's brother. The individual who killed the Uchihas. He was partnered to her, the girl that caused the Hyuuga massacre. How ironic.

**And zat, my friends, is the end of zat. Someone asked me if I was going to get a writer's block. Probably, but I have a detailed plot written down somewhere, so the guidelines should be fairly easy. Now, I'm too sleepy to do much, but beg you to review.**

**Review, Review, Review, **

**Aurora-chan!**


	14. Partners

**And this is the start of a new arc. This arc focuses on the relationship between Hinata and Itachi, while they are partners in Akatsuki. I'm not sure how long it's going to take- but a good couple of chapters, for sure. Thank you Airyo-CHAN. :D :D. Oh, and all others that review. **

_Partners _

Itachi could hardly believe his eyes. Was that really... was that really the Hyuuga girl that he had met a couple of years ago? The one that helped him? Why was she in Akatsuki? Why not in Konoha? The questions tormented him, but outwardly, he showed indifference. Konan had just told him that they were to be partners.

Which made sense. After all, he was the only one from Konoha, and he was the most level headed of them all. He would be able to deal with a young girl, unlike most of the others. But, why _was _there a girl here in the first place? They were powerful criminals, not baby sitters...

Itachi saw Hinata's eye flash, as if reading his thoughts. He took another good look at her. Her eyes seemed haunted, and had rings under them, as if she couldn't sleep properly. Her chalky complexion gave her an ill appearance. Her expression was cold and detached, but also slightly crazed. Itachi immediately averted his eyes elsewhere, not wanting to stare at her disturbing outward appearance.

"Why?" He asked Konan coolly, refusing to give Hinata another glance. Especially know that the locket stood out, more than ever...

"What do you mean, why?" Konan retorted, her eyebrow twitching, ruining her stoic façade. "Hinata is a very famous criminal, and is quite similar to you..." Itachi raised an eyebrow, daring her to further her statement. And further her statement, she did.

"Well, Hinata here, managed to kill all but one Hyuuga. She is a famous criminal, and is able to hold out against me. She would make a good addition to Akatsuki." Konan explained, her words mocking him. Hinata killed the Hyuugas'? Why? Why did another person have to follow his own, horrific path?

Of course he had heard of another Massacre happening. He _did _pay attention to the news in Konoha, after all. But he had not bothered to learn the _name _of clan, having deemed it not worth his time. He sorely regretted that, now...

A sense of betrayal rooted within Itachi. It didn't make sense... because in what way had Hinata betrayed him? Was it because that the day he had met her, he had confided her with a small piece of his trust? It was strange... he shouldn't have felt betrayed... but he did. And betrayal, he knew, was the worst kind of pain.

"You shall leave on your first mission. Since Hinata is new, for now, you will not do the main assignment. Instead, you will do the side jobs that keep Akatsuki going. Your first mission is to assassinate the heir of the Daimyo for the Country of the Tea. You have two weeks, and you will leave tomorrow." Konan told them. It was quite sudden, but then again, so was this. Itachi had just been given a mission... with his new partner. But, then, what happened to his old one?

"And what of Kisame?" Itachi queried, raising an elegant eyebrow at Konan. She didn't even blink an eye before she replied in her blunt, and frankly, irritating way. And, Itachi had just placed her in a new category: degrading.

"You mean your boyfriend? Don't worry, he'll get along fine with Zetsu." Hinata, to her credit, didn't even smirk. Itachi glowered at the stoic Konan. At times like these, some of her old, cheerful personality shined through. And it was moments like these that Itachi dreaded, and disliked Konan the most.

Itachi, to Konan's annoyance, didn't even twitch, but only gestured for Hinata to follow him. "Come," He ordered, already leaving the room, "Let us see if you are to be my partner." What Itachi really meant, was that he wanted to test Hinata's strength. They were heading for one of the large vacant rooms, that could be used for training and sparring.

Hinata followed without question. Although, before Itachi went into the room, he decided to test Hinata, and see her capabilities. He would show her not to blindly trust a person, not in the way she did. He disappeared behind her, and was about to hit her, but she had blocked. But how could that be? There was no way she could have seen that... unless... Itachi glanced at her face, then saw her veins protruding out of her head. No wonder. She had activated the Byakugan.

"If you wish to spar, let us spar somewhere more becoming. I'd rather not fight you in a cramped and dark space, for that works to my advantage, and I would prefer if we fought a fair fight." Hinata murmured, turning around again, but waiting for Itachi to lead her. Obviously, since she didn't know where Itachi was taking her. Itachi then led her to one of the many large rooms in the Akatsuki Base.

The moment Hinata crossed the 'threshold', he immediately attacked, with the Sharingan. To his frustration, Hinata had an ultimate defence towards genjutsu- Byakugan. No genjutsu would work on her, and it was much to his disadvantage. So that meant, the Sharingan could only be used for copying techniques. That was, if he _could _copy the techniques. What Hinata did next baffled him.

She subsituted water; it pooled in rivers around him. Activating his sharingan, however, he could see how the water steamed and sizzled, something invisible to the naked eye. What did this mean? He watched in fascination as the water vaporized all things solid around it. It was strange... the water had a certain chakra to it, and he wasn't able to copy it. What would fire do to this kind of water?

He immediately breathed out his own jutsu, a large blazing fire ball, straight at the water. What was even stranger was... that his ultimate fireball jutsu, was cancelled out by this strange water. Cancelled out wasn't the right phrase... the moment the two jutsus met, they created this dark purple substance... that bubbled. It reminded Itachi of purple lava. He had never seen anything like it.

That was when Hinata started bringing in Taijutsu into this 'casual' spar. Her needles were very deadly; he observed as they pierced through everything. The problem was, that his Sharingan slowed everything down, giving him an ample opportunity to dodge. Even so, Hinata was fast. Slower than him, but fast enough to be able to hold out by herself.

It was then he understood how such a person could kill their clan. She had enough skill, with her dangerous water jutsu and such... but, he couldn't understand how she could have such a mentality. How wanted to shake her... was it _worth _it? Was it worth it to kill your clan? For him, it sure wasn't.

Itachi was uncertain of how they were going to 'get along', not with his very strong prejudice against her. Not only that, but she was also a traitor and potential danger to Konoha, just like Orochimaru. Itachi would not make the same mistake twice, would not let her run free. Who knows what sort of revenge she has planned in Konoha... Itachi held in a shudder. No, it would not get that far.

They sparred for about an hour before Itachi decided that it was enough. If he sparred any more, he'd be forced to activate the Mangekyo, which was lethal towards his health. Hinata understood, and stopped, not protesting, or cheering, or showing any signs of emotion. It annoyed Itachi. This was the first time that he was having troubles deciphering a person's emotions- especially when he wanted to. Hinata reminded him of himself. Which brought about the idea of her being _exactly _like him, the same situation.

The idea was immediately ruled out for numerous reasons. First of all, Hinata, last time he checked, was only a Genin. A powerful Genin, but a Genin at that. The Hokage wouldn't trust her with such missions. Second of all, the Hyuuga didn't have such a bloody history with Konoha, not like the Uchihas. The elders would trust them, and would be less wary of them. And finally, was that Hinata was a Hyuuga. For some reason, the Hyuugas were never ANBUs. Itachi had wondered why, but was never interested enough to delve deep into that story. His own problems (the Uchiha ones) were enough, already.

Yes, this idea is ruled out, which means that Hinata killed her own family of her own free will. Itachi wished he had such a choice. If he did, he would have never done what he did, and would still be in Konoha right now. But no, they are both here, and are preparing for a mission. They needed to get some things straight.

"Listen to me." Itachi said coldly, eyeing Hinata with suspicion. Hinata only stared back, unresponsive. "Just because we are partners, does not mean that we shall get along. Our only goal is to complete the mission. Any further contact is unnecessary." Itachi explained, some of his mistrust of females shining through.

"Understood." Hinata spoke in a high and clear voice, for the first time, and Itachi was chilled at how cold and detached it was. Her presence was palpable, yet at the same time... it wasn't. Her mind was in a different dimension. It was a curious feeling, this was. It was the first time that someone _didn't _want to talk to him, or have anything to do with him.

All his life, adults have chased after him, hoping to acquire his genius. All his life, girls have chased him, hoping to have him as a trophy, to show off (especially with his good looks). All his life, his family has been chasing him, vying for his attention. Never once had someone actively tried to get away from him. Even in Akatsuki, his presence was appreciated. So why was she so different? Why _didn't _she care? Wasn't he her partner, after all?

"Care to show me my room?" Itachi was yet again shocked at her voice. Domineering and icy, she _almost _stuck him speechless. But no one could do that to Uchiha Itachi. The last time _that _happened... was, well, when he learned his bees and birds. That was a topic that he'd never have the desire to revisit.

All Akatsuki got rooms. Well, not their own rooms, specifically, but there were guest rooms at the Base. While you were here, you were allowed to use one of the rooms as your own. He might as well show Hinata which ones you were allowed to use. He gestured for her to follow him, as he started walking down the corridor, towards one of the chambers.

Once they got there, he sharply turned his head, indicating that those would be her dwellings, and left her on her own. If she couldn't do a simple task as making herself comfortable in a room, she didn't deserve to be in Akatsuki. You had to be the best; and to be the best, you had to have common sense (which, admittedly, Deidara and Hidan didn't seem to possess, but that was beside the point). As it turned out, you needed common sense more than anything else in life.

He, himself, turned to find his own room, that he had used a couple of times prior to today. He was lost in thought; thinking about Hinata, and comparing his memories of her compared to the real life version he saw today. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that they weren't so different...

For example, both of the versions were equally cold. As Itachi had seen, neither were judgemental. Their attitudes were the same. Except, this Hinata was more weary, more alert. And it showed, especially on the outside; the dark rings under her eyes, the fact that her eyes flickered to his every movement, her pale skin. A couple of years ago, Hinata was a healthy, calm individual. Maybe it was the guilt that came with killing a clan? He had experienced it, as well. And then he thought of something, that he didn't think of before.

Weren't all the other members supposed to come? What had happened to them? And then he noticed: that he was the only Akatsuki member (other than Konan and Pein) there. Which meant that he was probably called early, to meet Hinata first, as he was her partner. That lead on to the fact that Hinata would be meeting all of the Akatsuki members tomorrow. If he had been more emotional, he would probably pity her. Good thing he wasn't.

He went to his own room, then engaged with sleep. He would meet all the Akatsuki, yet again, tomorrow... something that he was really not looking forward to.

Itachi's eyes automatically opened at the crack of dawn. Yes, sadly enough, Uchiha Itachi was a morning person, and that has been haunting him his whole life. He had never wanted to be a morning person; it just happened. And Itachi would forever curse the universe for it.

Once he was dressed, he immediately went to Hinata's room. It was time to prepare her for the Akatsuki; he was not that heartless. Or was he? Nevertheless, he knocked on Hinata's door, expecting to wake her up. To his surprise, there was a instant response, a reply of "Come in."

He opened the door, not knowing what to expect. Would she still be in bed? Would she be awake, by the window? Would she be dressed? What he wasn't expecting, however, was to find her on the floor meditating. She cracked her eyes open, her white eyes staring at him blankly. Meanwhile, he was lost in thoughts. Why was she meditating? Yes, he did it occasionally... but only to clear his thoughts. And she was doing it now?

That was when Pein decided to contact him. A hologram appeared in front of Itachi, visibly startling Hinata. She watched in fascination as Pein started to talk. "We have a meeting in two hours. All the Akatsuki have gathered. I expect you to be punctual, and bring your partner with you." And with that, the hologram disappeared, leaving a disgruntled Itachi and a wide-eyed Hinata it its wake.

"What was that?" Hinata asked, her eyes trained on him. Itachi would have shrugged the question off, only he knew that if he didn't answer, she'd just ask Pein... and he might as well save her the pain.

"A way of communicating via rings." Came Itachi's short reply, to which Hinata nodded, then closed her eyes. She then continued meditating, totally ignoring Itachi's presence. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose, in frustration. But, he might as well join Hinata... in meditating, at least. He sat himself down, cross legged, and closed his eyes, copying Hinata. He tried clearing his mind, but there was a problem: he was hungry.

Luckily, fifteen minutes later, Hinata's stomach growled in an undignified manner. "Hungry?" Itachi asked monotonously, his eyebrow raised. Hinata, to his disbelief, _didn't _blush. She only nodded hurriedly, jumping to her feet. Then she pointedly stared at him, as if it was his obligation to lead the way. Well, it wasn't. But he might as well, since you know, he was hungry as well. Not because she was any of his business. Pfft. She wasn't.

But that was when he remembered something: there wasn't a kitchen in Akatsuki. Bitch, please! They were a band of crazy-ass criminals, why would they need a _kitchen? _As Itachi's stomach also grumbled, he was reminded of why they needed a kitchen. Because when they were hungry... there was nothing to eat... but each other. So he stopped in his tracks, and looked over at Hinata.

"The nearest town is around half an hour away. We will not have time, since we have to be on time for the meeting." Itachi informed, dismissing Hinata's incredulous look. Their stomachs grumbled. He sighed. She sighed. Then their stomachs grumbled again. Hinata seemed to get fed up, as she went over to her backpack, and opened it. Itachi's nose was hit by the smell of meat, and nuts.

"I come prepared." Hinata muttered under her breath, taking out the food, a delicious aroma wafting around the room. She then tossed Itachi half, and started delicately eating her own part. Itachi stared at the food in his hands, regarding it with mistrust. What if she poisoned it? But, he was a trained ANBU, and knew how to detect poison. And plus, he was too hungry to care. He too, started to eat neatly, as he was trained to eat courteously since he was young.

After eating, the both sat down to meditate, again. Except, Itachi had a new mindset: he knew exactly what was to be requested at the meeting. A kitchen, yes, a kitchen, would be in order. Itachi closed his eyes, compelled to dream of a beautiful, seamless kitchen, with its tiles shining and its cupboards full, but somehow, he knew that it would not be so.

An hour later, both of them were up on their feet, making their way to the 'meeting' room (the room with the giant statue to be used for world domination). Itachi wanted to make sure that they would be the first ones there, so Itachi wouldn't be the centre of attention. He had always hated that. It was not like he had a phobia of it, or something, it was just- he would prefer to stay in the shadows, observing and invisible, rather than being out in the light, the brightness blinding his eyes. And Hinata, he suspected, was very similar to him.

They entered the room, and the first thing they saw was Pein, his orange head bobbing up and down in greeting. Konan was at her place. Pein then gestured for both of them to go to their places. It was then that Itachi was obliged to show Hinata her place. He took one look at her sky ring, on her pinky finger, and she seemed to understand. She stood on her place on the giant hands, as Itachi took his.

One by one, the Akatsuki started to arrive. Sasori, who was always on time, came first, his hunched over figure blending with the darkness. He made no comment as he ascended to his place. Deidara, who was always with Sasori, entered after him, complaining. He failed to notice Hinata.

"Why do we have to always come on time, un! You are so annoying, Sasori-danna, yeah!" He then went on his own figure, sulking when Sasori failed to reply. Sasori was not perturbed.

Zetsu melted into his own place, making no noise, which was unusual. Normally, he was caught up in arguing with himself. He must have known what was going, to stay so silent. Next to him appeared Kisame, Itachi's ex-partner, who was quieter than usual. He ignored him, thinking that Itachi _wanted _to babysit the newest Akatsuki.

Finally, the last pair came in. Kakuzu, followed in by an annoying-as-ever Hidan. "I haven't done my ritual yet! Jashin-sama is disappointed with me! Oi, Kakuzu, answer!" But Kakuzu chose to ignore him, as a way of aggravation, and instead went to his own place. Hidan also reluctantly stood on his own finger.

All fell silent, as Pein started to talk. "We have a new member of Akatsuki. She will be partners with Itachi."

Itachi sometimes wished that Pein didn't have to stay so true to his name. But... this was a golden opportunity to mention their lack of kitchen...

**this was a boring chapter. I know, I know. But I still have to concentrate on Hinata and Itachi for the next couple of chapters. Yes, be mad. But anyway, they officially met! Next, Hinata will come to learn the crazies of Akatsuki. Stay tuned!**

**Oh- AND THERE WILL BE A PRIZE FOR THE 100TH REVIEWER! A SCENE OF THEIR CHOICE!**

**Review, Review, Review,**

**Sincerely, Aurora-chan!**


End file.
